El fin de miles de sueños
by yumeirma
Summary: Una gran conmoción le sucede a Otani, un viaje hacia Hokkaido, recuerdos regresan, y la pareja tiene que superar todos los obstáculos Risax Otani
1. El fin de miles de sueños

**Capitulo 1**  
><strong>El fin de miles de sueños desde que nos conocimos<strong>

* * *

><p>T-Ten-tengo mi-miedo se-sen-sensei, me duele. Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, había salido volando de un tremendo golpe el pobre infante. C-Calmate, todo, todo va a estar bien, y-yo estoy contigo, no, no te preocupes y- yo,(que hago, que hago, que hago, alguien por favor, alguien, que hago, tengo miedo, que hago, ayúdenme… Risa) La pequeña mano ensangrentada deja de tener fuerzas y colapsa en el suelo, la multitud conmocionada.<p>

**YUKII! MI HIJO!** (la madre del niño a lo lejos arrasándose, con las piernas rotas tratando de llegar a el , la gente trata de detenerla mientras que la mujer solo puede ver a su hijo en los brazos de un joven)

**WAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Tii tiii tii tiiit ii

Una mano sutil sale de entre las sabanas y detiene el sonido del despertador a un lado de su cama, se acomoda, y mira hacia el techo de su recamara, un joven lleno en sudor con su brazo flexionado en su frente, un poco agitado, llamado, Otani Atsushi

-Un sueño, de nuevo

Se desliza de entre la cama y se sienta en la orilla de esta, mientras hace para atrás su cabello, todavía un poco tensionado decide levantarse cuando escucha que alguien se aproxima.

* Abriendo la puerta precipitadamente*

-At-chan!

-…

-Adivina que?

-No se, que? (mientras que se levantaba de su cama y se aproxima a su celular)

-Ya esta confirmado, siempre si en un mes me caso!

-haa?

-Así que quiero que les avises a tus amigos de la preparatoria, y claro a Risa-chan, que no se te valla a olvidar, si no mal recuerdo una de ellas vive aquí en Hokkaido ¿no?, bueno los invitas, si?

-ah-ah…

-Bueno te lo encargo, que no se te valla a olvidar heee! Nos vemos tengo paciente (acto seguido se cierra la puerta)

-…

Ya han pasado aproximadamente 2 años y medio desde que todos entraron a sus respectivas universidades, Koizumi Risa, por el respecto, había entrado a una escuela técnica para prepararse para ser una estilista profesional, ya que su carrera se basaba solo de 3 años no le quedaba mucho tiempo para terminarla, mas que sus amigos que al contrario de ella su licenciatura constaba, por ejemplo, la de Chiharu-chan, Susuki-kun y Nobu-chan de 5 años, y la de Otani 4 años, y claro su servicio de practicante.

Otani se había ido ya hacia 6 meses a Hokkaido, ya que la plaza de maestro practicante le toco halla, así que Risa y el se comunicaban solo por teléfono, y el a veces venia cuando tenia algo de tiempo libre, al final de cuentas ella lo extrañaba demasiado, y siempre estaba con su mar de preocupaciones con respecto a Otani.

-mmmmmmmmm, Debería llamarlo,** NO NO NO NO NO, NO seas tonta!** (mientras golpeaba su frente), el esta ocupado debe de estar en clases o haciendo algo importante, así que mejor no lo interrum…

- Esta no es una llamada real—(Umibozu recuerden que a ella y a Otani les suena eso en el celular)

-ah?

***Llamada entrante Otani Atsushi**

-E-Es Otani, wa ahh (al tomar el celular se le resbala y casi se le cae, lo toma en el momento indicado y en un instante contesta) O-OTANI?

**-HOLA!**

-**WA jajaja Ho-Hola jjajajajajajaja**

-Porque te estas riendo?

-Nada, por nada que sucede?

-Ah, es que mi hermana se va a casar y los invita a todos a su boda, eso era todo

-**QUE?, CUANDO PASO ESTO, PERO TU HERMANA ESTA SIEMPRE TAN OCUPADA, A QUE HORA CONSIGUIO NOVIO?**

-Ah?, pues desde hace mucho, desde que estaba en la universidad, que nunca te conté?

-Noo, nunca lo dijiste!

-Bueno ya te lo digo, así que avísale a los demás

-Si ok, pero en donde?, cuando?, explícame bien

-Te mandare todo por e-mail, tengo que irme ya van a comenzar las clases, te dejo, adiós

-ah?, si adi . . .

Crk Pi pi pi pi pi

**-Ah! Me corto!**

-Risa se te hace tarde!

Grita su mamá desde la cocina, aproximadamente eran como las 8:30, así que ya iba bastante retrasada, ya que entra a las 9:15 de la mañana

**-WA! YA ES MUY TARDE!**

* * *

><p>-Su hermana?<p>

-Si, se va a casar y nos invito a todos

Ya en la noche de regreso de la universidad, Risa decido empezar a avisarle a los demás, así que comenzó con Nobu-chan, ya que hacia tiempo que no hablaban.

-Hay!, que linda, solo la e visto 2 veces, pero que atenta

-Si, ella es buena persona

-Hay Risa… ahora que tienes, te escuchas muy deprimida, como siempre, que raro XD

- . . .

-Supondré que es por Otani-kun, vamos solo le faltan 6 meses mas, además, regresa en vacaciones de verano no?

-Si. Pero ya casi no hablamos, ya sabes lo reservado que es el

-Bueno yo no tengo problema con eso, Nakao-chi y yo hablamos bastante todos los días

-Gracias por animarme Nobu-chan

-De nada, y en donde va a ser la boda?

-Ah, no se, me dijo Otani que me mandaría un e-mail cuando tuviera tiempo

-ahh, ya veo, mira, hoy hablare con Nakao-chi y le diré k le avise a Susuki-kun, y el supongo que le puede decir a Chiharu-chan

-Naa. No te preocupes yo le hablo a Chiharu-chan y ella le puede avisar a Susuki-kun, por eso también te hable a ti para que le avises a Nakao-chi

-Ahh, ya veo, ok ok, entonces después platicamos Risa

-Si. Bien, nos vemos

-Y ya no te preocupes por Otani-kun, ya sabes como es el…

-Si, si, no te preocupes, nos vemos

-Bien, adiós, buenas noches

-Buenas noches. (pip) Bien ahora (se aproxima a su computadora y comenzó a revisar su correo). Mmm ah!, ya me lo mando, haber veamos, mmm . . .

**QUE! EN HOKKAIDO?, no tengo dinero para quedarme halla!**..**.Dos semanas?,** Otani eres un tonto, mmm, tendré que avisarle a Nobu-chan… bueno mejor primero hablo con el.

*** Esta no es una llamada real***

**Llamada entrante: Koizumi Risa**

-hey , que paso?

-Otani, es enserio, es halla en Hokkaido?

-Si, porque?, todo lo que te mande esta correcto

-Si , pero. .. .

-Que pasa?

-Quieres que nos quedemos dos semanas, yo no puedo

-Ah?, porque?, son vacaciones de verano

-No, eso no es el problema

-Entonces - -

-No tengo tanto dinero para quedarme en un hotel tanto tiempo, además de que Hokkaido esta lejísimos, y claro también hablo por los demás

-ahhh hablas de eso, jajajajajajajajaja

**-Porque te burlas idiota, te estoy diciendo bien las cosas!**

**-AH! A quien le dices idiota, tu idiota por pensar mal!**

**-Pensar mal de que, tu empezaste a burlarte !**

-Haa, bueno ya ya, ahhh*suspiro*, ni del hotel, ni del viaje hacia acá te preocupes

-ah?

-Es que el novio de mi hermana, su papá, es el dueño de una compañía de hoteles, así que nos van a prestar habitaciones. En donde se van a casar esta lejos de donde yo trabajo también

-ahhh, ya veo, y el viaje?

-Pues como tiene mucho dinero van a ir por ustedes, y por mis papas después

-Ah?, y eso

-Mis papas no se quieren quedar tanto tiempo, así que solo irán a la boda

-ahh ya veo

-Y como mi hermana sabe que hace mucho que no los veo, decidió invitar a mis amigos

-Amigos y . . . (hablando de una manera a la que a Otani le parecía repugnante, como una chica "linda")

-ah?

-Amigos Y-

**-No entiendo Koizumi!**

**-Kaaaaaaaaaaaa, eres un idiota enano, TONTO TONTO!**

**-KAAAAAAAAAAAAA A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA ENANO?**

**-Pues al único idiota enano que conozco!**

**-Eres una …!**

**-A TU NOVIA!**

**-AH?**

**-A TUS AMIGOS Y A TU NOVIA!**

-Koizumi?

-Porque simplemente no puedes decirlo, claro que me entendías cuando te lo pregunte!

-Y para que quieres que te lo diga si ya lo sabes

-Porque!...

-Porque?...

-Porque . .. lo …mmm

-Porque?

-porque lo necesito - - -

-haaa?

**- hay ya eres un idiota!**

Crk, pi pi pi pi pi pi

-ka?, esa Koizumi me corto el teléfono, quien la entiende…

Otani se lanzo en su cama mientras abrazaba una almohada pensando en las últimas palabras de Risa- _Porque lo necesito-._ Ahh *suspiro*, porque siempre tiene que dificultar las cosas, perdiendo su rostro en la almohada vuele a sonar su celular.

***Esta no es una llamada real**

Ah?, Otani se levanta de su cama y se aproxima a el, _Debe de ser Koizumi para pedirme disculpas, es tan obvio._

**Llamada entrante: Heikichi Nakao**

-ah?, Nakao?. Bueno

-Eiii, hola, como estas?

-ah!, tanto tiempo, y eso que me llamas?

-Jojojo, es que Nobu-chan me aviso de la boda de tu hermana, y pues decidí hablarte, ya hace tanto que no hablamos, ya que me abandonaste (snif snif)

-Ahh! Cállate, no lo digas así

-Jeje, y que como estas?

-Pues, bien, supongo

-Supones?

-Mmm Koizumi me llamo antes que tu y . . .

-Ahh, Koizumi-san la vi hace unos días, y que paso, ahora que hiciste?

-ka?, yo no hice nada, fue ella

-A, entonces si se pelearon?

-See

-Y, ahora porque?

Otani comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había pasado en la anterior llamada con Risa, y claro, fue su culpa, pero era tan orgulloso que no lo iba a aceptar

-Mmm, es que todo es tu culpa Otani

-Porque? ¬¬

-Olle, es tu novia, hace ya tanto que no la vez, y ella me conto que pocas veces le hablas por teléfono, y cundo le hablas, siempre se terminan enojando, se supone que su relación debería ser mas fuerte por la distancia, como Nobu-chan y yo ^^

-ahh, no quiero escuchar eso de ti…

-Pero bueno, si es la verdad, además, tu hermana en verdad dijo a tus amigos, o dijo a tus amigos y a tu novia?

-…

-Ajá!, te atrape!, entonces si lo dijo, bueno no importa, si le entendiste a Koizumi-san, entonces porque simplemente no se lo dijiste?

-Ahhh!, porque tengo que decir algo tan vergonzoso por teléfono

-No es nada vergonzoso, vergonzoso seria que le dijeras que la extrañas y que la amas, pero claro que eso nunca lo harías

-Comienzas a hablar como Nobu-chan, Donde esta?, donde dejaste a mi Nakao! T—T

- jejeje, Bueno, pero aun así, lo digo honestamente, no era nada de el porque avergonzarte, es tu novia al fin y al cabo, porque se pelean por cosas que no deberían?, ya llevan mucho tiempo de relación y todavía discuten de las mismas cosas.

-Mmmm, bien, ya acepto que tuve la culpa, yaa…

-Bien, es un avance

-Bueno Nakao te dejo, tengo que hablarle a esa idiota, o si no se quedara llorando toda la noche

-(Idiota -_-U) Si, ok ok, bueno, nos vemos, cuídate

-Si adiós. *Crk*  
>Bien, a arreglar las cosas…<p>

****Hola soy yo, de verdad, te llego un mensaje****

-ah?

*Otani perdón por lo de antes, sabes lo testaruda que puedo llegar a ser, en verdad lo lamento, buena suerte en la escuela, cuídate. Te quiero mucho

Risa

-Ahhh ahora me siento mas culpable *deprimido*, ahh-suspiro- mejor la llamo

Tuu tuuu Crk

-Bueno

-Koizumi…

-Ah, Otani, en verdad lo…

-Lo siento

-ah…

-No debí de haber dicho eso, si, en verdad lo lamento, Entonces si podrás venir?

-Ah!, Si claro que si, no lo dudes **además de que todo lo caro me saldrá gratis, jojojo**

**-ahh, y sabes de que me entere!**

-De que?

**-En la semana que vengas aquí a Hokkaido, abra un especial de Umibozu!**

**-Que, enserio, mientes!**

**-Enserio!, TENEMOS QUE IR!**

**-WAA !, Hace tanto que no vamos a uno juntos!**

-Siii, entonces, si vendrás conmigo?

-Claro, nunca decepcionaría a Umibozu!

-Eii que hay de mi?

-A si claro, y de ti también Chapi (En el manga los amigos de la universidad de Otani le llamaban Chapi)

**-YAAAAA! NO ME DIGAS ASI!**

-jajajaj estoy jugando, ya, lo siento, bien, entonces es un echo, nos vemos ^^

-Si, esta bien

-Bueno adiós

-Risa…

-ah…

-(aspirando y exhalando con fuerza ) De verdad te extraño, así que nos veremos pronto, si?

-ah?...

-…

-…

**-KAAAAAAAAAA!, Di algo!**

-ah?, a jajajajjaa, perdóname es que no me lo esperaba, tienes fiebre de nuevo?

-Ya porque siempre me dices esa oración! … Ahora que estoy siendo amable, no me contestas

-Ya ya lo siento, **TE AMO OTANI!**

**-QU- …KAAAAAAAA NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS VERGONZOSAS YA TE LO HE DICHO!**

**-Pero es que estoy muy feliz!**

-Bueno ya, nos vemos

**-Adiós descansa!**

* * *

><p>Todavía faltaban 2 semanas aproximadamente para que todos partieran hacia Hokkaido, Nobu-chan estaba viviendo en una granja halla con su abuela, ya hacia bastante tiempo, decidió quedarse con ella, ya que ella tenia problemas de salud, por lo que también estudia halla; la pequeña granja se encuentra en Sapporo, y la boda se llevaría acabo en Kushiro, en la parte cálida de la isla, a diferencia de Otani que el se encontraba Asahikawa.<br>Risa aprovecho un poco el tiempo antes de irse hacia halla con los demás para irse de compras con Chiharu, mientras que Nakao solo podía pensar en que después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a Nobuko, todo parecía como un sueño, pero a diferencia de ello, la hermana de Otani, Midori _(la verdad en el manga nunca dijeron su nombre ni en el anime, lo investigue y no lo encontré, así que le puse ese nombre) _estaba lo bastante preocupada, pero no de su boda si no de su pequeño hermano, ya que el había pasado por algo muy delicado, y esa era la razón por la que decidió invitar a sus amigos, y mas que nada a su novia, Koizumi Risa.

-Todavía estas nerviosa, Midori?

-Lo siento Takeshi, no hago mas que preocuparte

-No hay problema, pero en verdad crees que ellos puedan hacer algo

-Es la única opción que me queda, desde que paso ese accidente At-chan esta tan cambiado, no puedo seguir viendo a mi hermano así, me duele tanto

-Un trauma como esos, ahh*suspiro*, se necesita de mucho apoyo y terapia para poderlo superar

-Si, lo se, por eso pongo en sus manos a mi hermano, estoy segura de que Risa-chan puede lograrlo

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien *abrazo*

-Gracias

* * *

><p>-Quee!, a Hokkaido?<p>

-Si no te preocupes por el hotel y el viaje mamá, todo esta solucionado

-Mmmm, bueno, si me lo pones de esa forma, además, hace tanto que no vez al pequeño Otani

-Sip, necesito verlo mamá

-Mmm, bueno, supongo que no hay ningún problema, ¿tú que dices papá?

-Ah?, A Hokkaido, mm, mientras vallas con todos tus amigos no creo que halla problema

-AHH!, Muchas gracias papa!

- Y, como seria el viaje hacia halla?

- Mmm, primero nos iremos en el Shinkansen (tren bala) hasta llegar a Aomori, y de halla a un avión que nos dejara en Kushiro, si no mal recuerdo

-Sera un viaje pesado, será mejor que empieces a hacer tus maletas para que después no se te olvide nada, y que no se te haga tarde Risa

-Sii, mamá  
>Ahhh, no puedo esperar solo faltan 2 semanas para que pueda volver a ver a Otani!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA-<strong>

**Wo0o00o0laz espero que les halla gustado la primera parte de este Fic que estoy comenzando, la verdad es que nunca había escrito uno de Lovely Complex, pero se convirtió una de mis series favoritas, y no pude evitarlo, si les gusto el primer capitulo COMENTEN =), La trama no hace mas que comenzar, que es lo que le paso a Otani que lo tiene tan conmocionado jojojo, se los dejo de tarea :O :P, nos vemos**

**Y gracias por leerlo ^^**


	2. El problema de ella

-Sera un viaje pesado, será mejor que empieces a hacer tus maletas para que después no se te olvide nada, y que no se te haga tarde Risa

-Sii, mamá  
>Ahhh, no puedo esperar solo faltan 2 semanas para que pueda volver a ver a Otani!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**El problema de ella**

* * *

><p>-Bien, se termino la clase, pueden salir<p>

Otani era profesor practicante en la primaria Jindai en Hokkaido, ya llevaba aproximadamente 6 meses trabajando halla, el era el encargado de la clase 2 del cuarto grado. Caminando por el pasillo se encuentra con la profesora Meguri, la cual le avisa que lo estaban esperando en la sala de maestros, por su evaluación semestral. Ya de camino hacia halla, desliza la puerta y entra al aula, le avisan que la directora lo esperaba en su despacho junto con el subdirector.

Ya en el despacho de la directora, comienzan a hablar al respecto de su desempeño.

-Buenos días, Otani-sensei

-Buenos días

-Muy bien comencemos a hablar de su desempeño en los últimos 4 meses

-…

-La verdad lo siento mucho, pero, ha sido de una manera muy desfavorable

-…

-Los alumnos que tiene a su encargo, como ya sabe, al contestar las formas del desempeño de su maestro, la verdad, es que han decaído bastante.

Otani permanecía parado en frente del escritorio de la directora, escuchando cada palabra que le quería decir. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, el solo se quedaba de pie escuchando a sus superiores, el porque les desagradaba su mal desempeño en la institución.

-Cuando llegó hace cuatro meses, usted era uno de los mejores profesores que teníamos en esta escuela, pero, desde que ocurrió ese accidente usted…

Al decir esas palabras el semblante recto de Otani cambio por unos segundos, tensiono un poco sus hombros pero siguió escuchando.

-ahh* suspiro*, sabemos que fue una gran conmoción para usted, y para todo el plantel, pero la verdad necesitamos que supere tal situación, si usted aun no está listo de seguir enseñando, lo mejor será dar de baja su servicio y que usted entre a rehabilitación psicología, usted no lo ve así?

- No se preocupe directora, créame que estoy bien, simplemente e estado un poco distraído, pero le prometo cambiar sus expectativas hacia mi.

-Escúcheme Otani, cuando usted llego, la verdad estábamos muy satisfechos con su manera de enseñar, los alumnos hablaban muy bien de usted, se desenvolvía muy bien con ellos, la verdad, lo teníamos como un practicante de renombre, a los que han impartido en esta escuela, usted los superaba y por mucho, pero el problema, es que usted no sabe aun separar su estado emocional y personal, de lo laboral y lo profesional, ¿me comprende?.

-Si, yo la entiendo Directora, pero le prometo que eso ya no va a ocurrir, seguiré implantando clases, si usted sigue viendo desfavorable mi servicio, entonces no tendré más que darme de baja en la escuela y hacer lo que usted me pide, pero no se preocupe no la defraudare más.

-Es que el problema no es que me defraude a mi, si no a sus alumnos, ellos son los que hablan de su trabajo, simplemente recuerde como era usted cuando llego a la escuela; un joven con determinación en el área de la enseñanza… solamente puedo decirle eso.

-El problema es… que por llegar con esos ideales a esta escuela, me ocurrió lo que usted sabe muy bien, solamente tengo que ser un poco mas recto con mis responsabilidades, vera como volviendo de las vacaciones de verano, seré un buen maestro como antes, pero mas calificado.

-ahh *suspiro*, así lo espero Otani, muy bien, eso es todo, tomé las formas de los alumnos y puede retirarse.

-Compermiso- _Ser como era cuando llegue, no puedo hacer eso, solo me causara mas problemas, yo ya supere esto, porque nadie se da cuenta-_

* * *

><p>-Waaaaaaa!, no puedo esperar mas Chiharu-chan, ya solo falta una semana!<p>

-Tienes razón, también extraño mucho a Nobu-chan

-uhhh ya lo se, que bueno que podremos juntarnos todos como antes.

-si

/Un Hawiian-dancer y un jugo de naranja/ - Si, gracias/

-ahh, olle (mirada picara)

-Q-que sucede Risa-chan?

-Que es lo que te llevaras en la boda de Midori-san?

-mmm (la expresión de Chiharu se puso de la manera mas nerviosa posible) Sobre eso, ammm yo…

-Ya me entere que fuiste a ver los vestido con Susuki-kun y que el te ayudo a escogerlo

-Amm, pues si *nervios*

-Hay que lindos, ustedes si parecen una pareja feliz, lo mismo digo de Nobu-chan y Nakao-chi

-Y que hay de ti y Otani-kun, Risa-chan

-Baaa, ya sabes como es Otani, casi no me llama, y cuando lo hace siempre termina en pelea jajaja… pero sabes…

-ah?

-Últimamente lo e sentido muy extraño

-Extraño, a que te refieres?

-Mmmm, tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero, ya llevo tiempo sintiendo algo raro en el, no se como explicarlo; lo siento un poco, distante, creo…

-¿?

-Es que mas o menos como hace unos tres meses, tal vez mas, lo e sentido un poco, distante. Cuando recién se fue, el estaba tan emocionado, me llamaba todos los días, y me contaba todo lo que pasaba halla, pero, después ya casi no hablaba de eso, solo me preguntaba como estaba yo, y si tocaba el tema de su trabajo solamente me decía- "_ah,_ _si todo bien"-,_ No lo se, siento que algo sucedió, pero no quiere decírmelo

-Mmmm, tal vez no quiere decirte nada para no preocuparte

-Si, pero, aun así me preocupa

-… Risa-chan

-Ah!, pero naa, no te preocupes, estoy bien, además dentro de poco lo voy a ver, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, no crees jajaja

-Si, tal vez tienes razón

-Ahh, le quiero comprar un regalo muy bonito a Nobu-chan por su cumpleaños, fue hace tanto, me acompañas a la tienda departamental?

-Si claro, yo también le quiero comprar algo

-Bien, entonces vamos

* * *

><p>El día de mañana todos se irían a Hokkaido a celebrar la boda de la hermana de Otani, Risa estaba muy emocionada al respecto, ya había terminado de preparar su maleta, y estaba feliz de que volvería a ver a Otani.<p>

-Ahh *suspiro*. Creo que mejor ya me voy a dormir (Apaga las luces y se recuesta en su cama)- _Mmm según el e-mail de Otani mañana el Shinkansen saldrá a las 2 de la tarde, kyaa estoy tan emocionada!, bueno, mejor ya me duermo… Maldición no puedo!_-(Ella seguía dando vueltas en su cama, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, a cada momento volteaba a ver su reloj y solamente cambiaba unos minutos cada vez que lo miraba)

*Esta no es una llamada real*

-ah? (Saco su mano de entre las sabanas y alcanzo su celular)

**Llamada entrante: Otani Atsushi**

-Otani?

Pip-

-Bueno, Risa?

-Otani? Ahhhhh *Bostezo*, Hola…

-ah, lo siento, ya estabas dormida?

-No, no, estaba en eso, que sucede?

-Es que solo quería avisarte que se cambio la hora del Shinkansen de mañana

-ah?, enserio, entonces a que horas es?

-Es mañana a las 12 de la tarde

-Ah ya veo, muy bien, entonces déjame le aviso a los demás …

-No, no hagas eso, ya les avise a todos, solo faltabas tu

-Ahh, ya veo, entonces mañana a las 12. AH! Si quería preguntarte algo

-Que cosa?

-Quien nos va a dar los boletos jejeje

**-KAAAAAA, ERES UNA BOBA, A CASO PENSABAS IRTE SIN SIQUIERA SABER LA DINAMICA DEL VIAJE!**

-Ahhh, lo siento, es que se me olvido preguntarte eso

-En la estación habrá "alguien" que los estará esperando

-"Alguien", lo conozco, o ¿como?, no entiendo. Ah! Ya se, habrá alguien parado con nuestros nombres en la estación

-ah?,-_Pero que cosas se le ocurren, que es esto, una película?_-, Si, si alguien estará parado con sus nombres.

-Ahhh, ya veo, entonces no habrá ningún problema

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana

**-SIIIIIII!**

**-WA!** Porque gritas?

-Es que estoy muy emocionada, ya te quiero ver!

-Si si, ya cálmate, me veras mañana, te tengo una sorpresa, no mas bien dos sorpresas

-ah?, enserio, cual, cual?

-Si te digo ya no será sorpresa idiota

-Mmm bueno si tienes razón, ahh cuando te vea tal vez no resista y me ponga a llorar

-Ka!, no hagas eso

-Pero es que… T—T

-Q-Que ya estas llorando?

-Snif (Succión nasal), Te veo mañana Otani

-Si, bien ya cálmate, adiós Risa

-Adiós …

Crk… -

* * *

><p>Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi (despertador)<p>

-Ah-, que es ese ruido?, mmm (risa alza su brazo, toma su despertador y nota que ya son las 10:15), ahh***, las 10:15*** mmmm, que bueno que ya estamos en vacaciones de verano, puedo dormir mas.

Conteo: 3-2-1-

**-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, SE ME HACE TARDE!**

Se levanta rápido de su cama y comienza a arreglarse, ya tenia la ropa lista, se preparo en todo, solo que se le olvido cambiar la hora del despertador cuando le dijo Otani.

-No puedo creer que se me olvidara cambiar la hora, que torpe, todo iba bien, haber que se me olvida, celular, ya, bien todo listo, ahhh ¡!, (bajando escaleras), **MAMÁ, YA ME VOY!**

-Que, ya tan temprano, pero el Shinkansen sale a las 2, no?

**-Nooo es a las 12!, se cambio la hora!**

-Hay bueno, adiós hija cuídate mucho, rápido o no alcanzaras el autobús

-Si, si si lo se, bueno me voy adiós

PASSS (Cierra la puerta con fuerza)

Conteo (papa de risa):-3-2-1-

-Que haces cariño?

Se escuchan pasos precipitados que regresan a la puerta, se abre de nuevo con fuerza y llega Risa de nuevo.

**-KYAAAAAAA!**

-Hija que paso?

**-SE ME OLVIDO MI MALETA!**

-Jojojo, lo sabia- papá

-Ah, por eso contaste, jujuju

*Sonido de escaleras bajando*

-Bueno mamá ahora si ya me voy adiós!

-Adiós hija… siento que se va a divertir mucho

-Esperemos que así sea; me das mas café?

* * *

><p><strong>-AHHH, EL AUTOBUS, EL AUTOBUS, EL AUTOBUS!, hay esta!<strong>

Son 450 yens, pin!

-Ahh *suspiro*, lo logre, ahora descansar…( se desploma en su asiento, mientras la gente la mira extraño, ya que cuando subió al autobús tenia la cara mas terrorífica del mundo)

1 hora después

-waaa, hacia mucho que no veía a la estación, haber que hora es (revisa los relojes de la estación de trenes) mmm waaa, 11:55, lo logre, jojojo, mmm ahora donde estarán los demás, recuerdo que Otani me dijo que abría alguien con mi nom…

**-RISA!**

-he?

**-RISA!**

Ella volteaba a todos lados, buscando esa voz inconfundible, _-Otani?, Otani?, donde, donde esta?- _Hasta que dentro de toda la multitud se ve a un joven corriendo hacia ella con gran desesperación.

**-ah! OTANI! Que estas haciendo aquí!**

Ambos corriendo hacia el otro, ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo

-Te dije que te tenia DOS sorpresas no?

-Pero es que no pensé que…

-…

-ah?

-…

-Que?

- jejejeje

-Otani? (separándose un poco de el puso notar que su pequeño novio ya no estaba de la altura de antes, el le llegaba a los hombros en la preparatoria, pero al abrazarlo pudo notar como el estaba ahora apoyado arriba de sus hombros y ella también estaba en un acomodo perfecto)

-Jejeje

**-CRECISTE?**

-Asi es jojojo, crecí 8.4 centímetros

**-Waaaa, Otani es grande!**

-Si, si, sigue hablando ojojojo (mientras le crecía la nariz)

**-Otani es genial!**

-Jajaja si lo se

-Otani sigue siendo mas bajo que yo (mirada cruel)

**-Que dijiste!**

-Jajajaja, que bueno que creciste un poco

-Si ahora puedo hacer muchas cosas que quería hacer antes, más fácilmente

-En serio?, como cuales

-Como esta…

Chiuu (beso)

-O.O

-Vez ahora es más fácil jejeje

**-KAAA, PORQUE HICISETE ESO, TODOS NO ESTAN MIRANDO!**

-Jajajaja

-T—T

-Risa? ( se cae al suelo), **RISA!, QUE TIENES?**

-Te extrañe mucho (llorar)

-jajaja, tonta,(una pequeña sonrisa) ven párate, halla hay unas sillas

-Ya deja de llorar…

-Si… Olle, que no salía a las 12:00 el Shinkansen?

-Jajaja, sobre eso, te mentí

-que?

-Yo llegaba a las 12 jajaja, en el que nos vamos a ir, sale a la 1

-Otani!

-Que!, que no te gusto mi sorpresa, además si se cambio la hora

-*Snif*, pues si, pero *Snif*

-Ya deja de llorar…

-Es que no puedo. Extrañe mucho a Otani

-Si si, ya me dijiste (abrazo) Me sorprende que llegaras a tiempo

-No sabes por todas las cosas que pase *snif snif*

-Jajajaja, si me lo imagino

-Ahhh te odio! (se dejan de abrazar)

-Ah?, ahora porque me dices eso

-Es que tenia planeado pensar en el Shinkansen que te diría cuando te viera, y ahora no se que decirte

-Pues ni modo improvisa

-¬¬, ahhh *suspiro* Bueno la verdad hay algo que si quería preguntarte Otani, sabes, es que creo que…

**-Otani, Koizumi-san!**

-ah?

-ah?

-Risa-chan, Otani-kun

-Ah!, es Chiharu-chan y los demás

-Otani! T—T

-Nakao! T—T *abrazo*

-Otani creciste?

-Muajaja asi es

-Que bueno, mi pequeño esta creciendo *snif snif*

**-OLLE!**... bien, ahora que estamos todos, vamos por nuestros boletos a la taquilla

Todos: siiii!

Ya todos caminando hacia la taquilla, Suzuki, Nakao y Otani al frente platicando, mientras que Chiharu y Risa atrás.

-Olle, Risa-chan

-Si?, que pasa?

-Yo la verdad, veo igual que siempre a Otani-kun

-Mmmm, tienes razón, pero… _(Hay algo que todavía me tiene preocupada)_

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA-<strong>

**Wo0o0o00laz de nuevo, jajaja el fin del segundo capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, bien quería aprovechar para agradecer a mi amiga Susana, ya que ella fue la que me recomendó que viera esta serie que me fascino, GRACIAS SUSANA!, que hubiera echo sin ti, esta serie esta genial ;), bueno nos vemos**

**COMENTEN ¡! =)**


	3. Solo quédate a mi lado

-Olle, Risa-chan

-Si?, que pasa?

-Yo la verdad, veo igual que siempre a Otani-kun

-Mmmm, tienes razón, pero… _(Hay algo que todavía me tiene preocupada)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3<span>**

**Solo quédate a mi lado**

* * *

><p>Ya todos habías abordado el Shinkansen que los llevaría hacia su destino, Hokkaido, durante el viaje no pasaron los comentarios clásicos, como el, "como te a ido" y el "que has hecho", todos platicando de una manera amena, viendo como el tiempo ha pasado y como tantas cosas, para todos, han cambiando, mientras que Otani hablaba lo mas abiertamente posible, pero en su sonrisa no se veía la chispa que Koizumi Risa siempre podía apreciar en el, lo sentía, alejado, sentía que su semblante no era el mismo, pero al no querer preocupar a los demás solo seguía sonriendo como siempre.<p>

El viaje iba a constar en el tren un aproximado de 3 horas, así que después de mucho barullo y platicas sin sentido, todos se quedaron dormidos, a excepción de dos personas, Otani y Nakao.

-que sucede Otani, no puedes dormir?

-Ah?, mm… supongo. Y tu, que sucede no estas cansado?

-Jajajaja si la verdad si, pero como e estado muy impaciente jaja ni siquiera e dormido en la noche jejeje

**-QUE! COMO QUE NO HAZ DORMIDO?**

-shhh, los vas a despertar

Otani volteo su mirada hacia sus demás compañeros, estaban sentados de la siguiente manera en el cubil que les había tocado, eran dos asientos largos, uno enfrente del otro, delante de Otani se encontraba Nakao, para su mano derecha seguían, Suzuki, y Chiharu, y en el lado donde se encontraba el, a su derecha estaba Koizumi, apoyada en la ventana del tren.

No pudo evitar verla con nostalgia, ya que, aunque no lo dijera, el la había extrañado bastante, una sonrisa sutil de su parte y un comentario incompleto de Nakao solo alcanzo a escuchar.

-Que dijiste Nakao? (volteo precipitadamente)

-Jajaja, te preguntaba que, de verdad extrañaste mucho a Koizumi-san ^^

-ah… mmm. See, yo de verdad la extrañe

- *sonríe*

-Ah, si! Te preguntaba, que porque no has dormido

-mmm ah?, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en que voy a volver a ver a Nobu-chan, jeje, no la veo desde año nuevo

Una mirada perdida por parte de Nakao, mientras que Otani solo sonreía como un amigo haría al ver a su mejor amigo en tal situación.

-jeje entonces este viaje te llego como caído del cielo

-jajaja, si se podría decir, gracias Otani

-jojojo no tienes que agradecer, al fin y al cabo yo no estoy pagando nada, además… para mi también es como caído del cielo…

-Dijiste algo?

-EH?, ahh no nada, jajaja

-mmm

La mirada de Otani se volvió a perder en el suelo del vagón, mientras sintió como si algo se apoyara lentamente en su hombro, volteo para ver como Risa se estaba apoyando en su hombro, todavía dormida, diciendo tonterías respecto a un Kappa

-_Ahhh todavía esta hablando de esas cosas sin sentido, -_-_

* * *

><p>-<strong>WAAAAAAAAAA!<strong>, por fin llegamos

Saliendo todos del Shinkansen Risa salió y estiro sus brazos hacia arriba, todos siguieron caminando para buscar su equipaje.

-Bien, ustedes busquen el equipaje, yo voy a buscar a la persona que nos llevara al aeropuerto- dijo Otani

-Muy bien

-Koizumi-san

-ah?, que ocurre Nakao-chi?

-podría preguntarte algo?

-ah?, claro…

Mientras Suzuki y Chiharu buscaban sus maletas, Nakao le hacia una pregunta a Risa

-que?, que si le sucedió algo a Otani?

-Si… veras, cuando todos estaban dormidos en el Shinkansen, no pude evitar notar que lo vi, no se, mm algo distante…

-mmm…

-Por eso quería preguntarte, si le había sucedido algo, o si paso algo entre ustedes

-No la verdad no tengo idea, lo siento Nakao-chi

-jajaja no te preocupes, tal vez son solo ideas mías jajaja

-see, jeje, mmm… _ así que no solo soy yo Nakao-chi también se dio cuenta, pero que fue lo que te paso Otani!_

-Bien vámonos! (grito Otani luego de volver con la persona que los llevaría al aeropuerto)

* * *

><p>Después de viajar en el avión, en el cual solo viajaron aproximadamente 30 minutos, se dirigieron hacia el hotel donde serian hospedados.<p>

-Bien aquí es, nosotros bajaremos sus maletas hacia el lobby (Agrego el chofer)

-Muy bien, gracias señor

-Enserio es aquí Otani? O.O

-Si aquí es O.O

Otani y Risa: **ES ENORME!**

**-AUCH!** (Golpe en la cabeza a risa)

-Deberías de dejar de gritar como loca, mas cuando estas en una cuidad diferente, no crees?

**-ah? AHHHH! NOBU-CHAN!**

-Hola!

Un abrazo descontrolado por parte de Risa, mientas que todos se acercaban para saludar a Nobuko

-Yo también acabo de llegar, y como les a…

**-Nobu-chan!**

-ah?... Nakao-chi…

Nakao había entrado para ayudar al chofer a meter las maletas al lobby, y pudo notar como todos habían gritado de repente, y solo pudo imaginar que Nobuko ya había llegado. Ambos se miraban con la nostalgia mas grande, mientras se decían unas palabras, los demás solo podían separarse y mirar como la pareja se reencontraba

-Co-como has estado?, te vez mas alto

-Muy bien, tu te vez mas hermosa

Lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Nobu y solo corrió hacia el encuentro con su novio. Un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas por su parte, y uno lleno de ternura por parte de Nakao, los dos sufrían mucho cada vez que se tenían que volver a separar, pero cuando volvían a verse, era, como si se volvieran a enamorar uno de el otro.

-Que bueno, que bueno Nobu-chan (lagrimas de felicidad por parte de Chiharu, mientras que Suzuki la envolvía con un brazo en su hombro)

Otani y Risa solo pudieron quedarse de pie frente a ellos, con los ojos como platos, mirando como el encuentro de Nobu y Nakao era completamente diferente al suyo.

-Que lindos T-T, Así debió de ser nuestro recuentro, pero Otani es un insensible

**-Como que insensible?, de que estas hablando?, te fui a recoger a la estación no es así?**

-Debiste de haberme dicho algo como, "_Risa te vez mas hermosa que antes", _ o algo así, como haces sufrir a tu linda novia

-Linda novia?, Linda novia?, yo no veo a nadie aquí con esa descripción

**-aquí, aquí estoy!**

-Jajajaja, se nota que ustedes no han cambiando en nada

-Nooobuuu-chaaann, te extrañe tanto

-Nobu-chan

Risa y Chiharu van y abrazan a Nobu mientras que ella les respondió el afecto

-Ya ya, aquí estoy, yo también las extrañe mucho

Mientras tanto los chicos solo podían mirar a sus novias con una sonrisa.

-ah! Ya llegaron, que bueno que ya están aquí!

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada del Hotel, donde una mujer se acercaba corriendo con ellos, ella era la hermana de Otani, Midori Otani.

-Ahh, Nee-san

-Risa-chan! *abrazo* que bueno que pudiste venir. Claro lo digo por todos también *deja de abrazar*

-ah jajaja, hola Midori-san, muchas gracias por habernos invitado.

-De nada, no es nada, no se preocupen, que bueno que lograron llegar, pensé que este pequeño no podría con el trabajo *acariciando cabeza*

**-YAAAAAAAAAAA, COMO QUE PEQUEÑO!**

-Sabes que lo eres, todavía no entiendo como una chica tan linda como tu Risa-chan sale con mi hermano chibi, pero te lo sigo agradeciendo

-jajaja, no es nada

-Yaaaa basta con lo de chibi!

-Bien, bien, pasen les enseñare el lugar

-Midori

-ah?. Takeshi

Risa, Nobu y Chiharu: Woooooooooooooo! O.O

-Jajaja déjenme presentarlos, el es mi prometido, Takeshi Sohma, Takeshi, ellos son los amigos de At-chan, y ella es su novia, Risa-chan

-Mucho gusto *reverencia*

-Waaa!, mucho gusto (Nobu y Risa)

-Mucho gusto *reverencia* (Chiharu, Nakao y Suzuki)

Takeshi Sohma, es el prometido de Midori, el es un hombre bastante serio, pero muy amable, es alto de complexión delgada, de tés blanca, cabello negro y corto, su característica mas notable es que usa lentes; el y Midori se conocieron mientas iban a la universidad, el estudiaba medicina, mientras que ella estaba en la universidad de odontología, se conocieron gracias a sus amigos mas cercanos, durante toda la carrera fueron novios y prometieron casarse cuando terminaran está.

-Muy bien sus maletas ya fueron llevadas a sus habitaciones, por cierto, Takeshi porque estas aquí?, no dijiste que tenias algo que hacer?

-Si, es que se me olvido entregarte las llaves de las habitaciones en la mañana

-jajaja tan despistado como siempre jajaja

-Lo siento *sonrisa*

Waaaaaaaaaaa *mirada embelesada* (Risa, Nobu y Chiharu)

-Se llevan también verdad nobu-chan?

-Sii, que linda se ve Midori-san con el

-Se ve que están muy acostumbrados el uno al otro (Chiharu)

-De cierta forma me recuerda un poco a Susuki-kun, por su seriedad, no lo creas así Chiharu-chan?

-Ah?, tu-tu crees Risa-chan *nervios*

Mientras conversaban eso Suzuki estaba tan rojo como una señal de alto del semáforo, Nakao tranquilamente parado a su lado, mientras que Otani se estresaba cada vez mas y mas.

-Bien les daré las llaves. Veamos,esta es la llave de la habitación de Nobu-chan y Nakao-kun, aquí tienen ^^

Se acercan. *Gracias*

-que?... (Risa)

-Están son las de Chiharu-chan y Susuki-kun, aquí están

-_** N-N-N-N—N-No puede ser, otra vez! **_Al igual que cuando fueron a la boda de Maity, ellos tuvieron que compartir habitación en parejas y Risa tuvo bastantes problemas con eso. Mientras se agarraba un poco el cabello por el nerviosismo, recibió un rodillazo en la espalda por parte de Nobu mientras Chiharu y Suzuki se acercaban por sus llaves

**-AUCHH!**

-Risa, ni se te ocurra armar un alboroto como lo hiciste la ultima vez (Nobu le susurro al oído)

-Mmm ya lo se pero es que…

-Es que nada!, no empieces con actitudes infantiles, desacuerdo?

Cuando Nobu empezó a discutir con Risa, Otani pudo notar su conversación y se acerco hacia ella.

-Koizumi

-Ah?, si? Que pasa Otani?

-Si no quieres compartir habitación le diré a mi hermana haber que puede hacer, así que …

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NONONO ESTA BIEN!**

-Segura?, no quiero problemas como la ultima vez, además…

**-ESTOY SEGURA, YO QUEIRO DORMIR CON OTANI!**

**-!, IDIOTA, CALLATE NO LO DIGAS TAN FUERTE Y DE ESA FORMA! *golpe***

-Bien bien ya que andan tan desesperados los dos, aquí esta su llave At-chan, diviértanse (mirada Hentai)

-Si diviértanse mucho, Otani-kun, Risa (mirada Hentai) *Nobu y Nakao*

**-! YAAAA NO LO DIGAN ASI!, NO ES LO QUE CREEN! Vez idiota vez lo que provocas!**

-Si, ya entendí, pero no tenias que golpearme tan fuerte *sobándose la cabeza*

Todos: jajajajajajajaja

* * *

><p>*Abriendo la puerta*<p>

-Vez!, siempre me metes en situaciones vergonzosas!

-Ya, ya cálmate, Otani-sensei

-Hm! (tensión de hombros)… como sea…

-Otani? _ -Que le pasa? Definitivamente se ve extraño_

- Risa, enserio no tienes problemas con que me quede aquí?, no quiero problemas …

-Mmm , no, esta bien, además creo que esta vez será mas conveniente

-De que hablas, como que conveniente?

-Ya que esta vez hacia mucho que no te veía, y definitivamente quiero estar lo mas cerca de ti que pueda, necesito recargar energías antes de que me vuelva a alejar de ti jejeje

-*sonrojado*, de donde sacas frases tan cursi, es repúgnate *avergonzado*

-jejejeje. Bien rápido arreglemos las cosas, quiero ir con Nobu-chan y platicar, quiero saber como le ha ido

-Espera

-Ah?

Risa se le queda mirado fijamente a Otani mientras que el la tomo de la muñeca, cuando se dirigía hacia le puerta.

-Otani?

-Definitivamente pienso que en estos momentos Nobu-chan y Nakao quieren estar juntos, ya que hace tiempo que no se ven

-mm tal vez tienes razón, pero…

-Yo también…

-ah?

-Yo también quisiera estar a solas contigo en estos momentos, ya que nosotros también llevamos tiempo sin vernos

-Otani…mm sabes…

-hm?

-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, es que yo …

Toc Toc Toc

-Risa! Otani-kun!, rápido vamos a comer algo todos juntos!

-ahhh*suspiro* (levantándose del piso por la decepción)

-Bueno vamos, después me dices que es lo que pasa

-mm bien…

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA-<strong>

**Wo0o0o0laz jajajaj bien el siguiente capitulo, me tarde un poco en subirlo, la verdad es que no tengo nada de tiempo , aparte de que esta no es la única fic que estoy escribiendo XD, espero que les halla gustando, esta historia no haz mas que comenta, nos vemos**

**COMENTEN! ^^**


	4. El problema de el

-Risa! Otani-kun!, rápido vamos a comer algo todos juntos!

-ahhh*suspiro* (levantándose del piso por la decepción)

-Bueno vamos, después me dices que es lo que pasa

-mm bien…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 4<span>**

**El problema de el**

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban en una cafetería cercana al hotel, después de que dejaron su equipaje en sus respectivas habitaciones decidieron platicar mas tranquilamente en ese lugar, ya que no habían hablado nada todavía con Nobuko, la recién llegada.<p>

-Y dime Nobu-chan, que tal Sapporo?

-eh?, ah, muy cansado, me tardo tres horas en llegar a la universidad desde la granja de mi abuela, es muy agobiante, aparte de que llego a hacer la cena y mis deberes, pero bueno, no es de quejarme, mientras pueda ver sana a mi querida abuela

-mmm…

-jajaja pero no te preocupes Risa jajaja ya me acostumbre, dos años y medio haciéndolo hacen que termines agarrando mas fuerza

-bueno, si tu lo dices

-Claro que si, pero hay algo malo con todo esto…

-Que sucede Nobu-chan? (pregunto Chiharu que se encontraba próxima a ella en la mesa)

-Al estar tan alejada de mi Nakao-chi a veces hace que me falten fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante (mientras abrazaba a Nakao que se encontraba a su lado)

-Pero entre mas rápido termines la universidad, mas pronto estaremos juntos (comento Nakao mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella)

**-waiii! Es verdad Nakao-chi te amo!**

**-waiii! Yo también amo mucho a Nobu-chan!**

Mientras que corazones salen de la pareja, las otras dos solo se les quedaban mirando, felices de ver tanto cariño y afecto en sus amigos, mientras que comenzaron la preguntas de Nobuko.

-Y tu, Otani -kun (mirada picara)

-Ah?

-Que tal?, como va el desempeño de nuestro Otani-sensei

-ah?, bien, nada nuevo, todo normal (mientras desviaba su mirada y veía el menú del establecimiento)

-Ah?,… mm bueno, supongo que esta bien…

Cuando ella dijo esas palabras, Risa no pudo evitar voltear hacia su izquierda, Otani, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, seguía cambiando el tema a esa conversación, y eso solo la hacia preocupar mas y mas, y sobretodo la hacia sentir incomoda a su lado, esas palabras no deberían de ser, no se deberían de usar junto a tu novio, por lo que estaba aun mas insegura sobre la situación, así que solo podía esperar a que los dos estuvieran solos, y preguntarle apropiadamente.

-Y no hay ningún dúo de comedia en el salón a tu cargo?, jajaja

Pregunto Nobuko mientras que Nakao, Chiharu y Suzuki, soltaban unas pocas burlas.

-Ah?,… no…

-ah? – que es lo que le pasa Darling?- (le murmuro al oído a Nakao)

-No lo se, yo también lo vi algo extraño en el Shinkansen, le pregunte a Koizumi-san y me dijo que no había pasado nada entre ellos, y que no sabia si le había sucedido algo a Otani-

-Que tanto se están secreteando ustedes dos? (pregunto Otani con cara asechadora, ya que mientras ellos murmuraban, veían fijamente a Otani)

-Le decía a Nakao-chi, que me gustaría verte dando clases, jajaja, los maestros no te confundieron con otro alumno los primeros días?

**-Ka!, ya deja de burlarte, claro que no me confundieron!**

Todos: jajajaja

-Ya ya Otani-sensei cálmate (decía Risa mientras le sobaba la cabeza)

-Sabes que solo estas haciéndome enojar mas, verdad idiota?

-Si, claro que lo se, jojojo

**-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YA DEJENME EN PAZ!**

/Disculpen, que es lo que van a ordenar?/

-Ah?

-Otani, la señorita ya lleva un buen rato detrás de ti sabes (comento Suzuki, mientras que el se sentaba avergonzado)

-Mmmm veamos, yo quiero un café por favor

Todos comenzaron a ordenar mientras veían el menú

-_AHH!, Esa bebida se ve genial, la ordenare- _(comento para consigo Risa)

Otani y Risa: Quiero el especial, brisa de verano!

Ambos, como acostumbraban, dijeron al mismo tiempo su orden, con esa cara de retardados, tan común en ellos, mientras que la señorita tomo las ordenes y se retiro, continuaron las platicas, esta vez, mas incomodas para Otani.

-ah? Casarse? (pregunto Risa)

-Si, Nakao-chi y yo tenemos planeado casarnos después de que me gradué, o quizá un poco antes, jejeje

-Porque "quizá un poco antes", Nakao? (pregunto Otani, mirando a su mejor amigo)

-Porque ya no soporto estar mas alejado de mi Nobu-chan

**-Waaa enserio!, yo también Darling!**

**-Waai!**

-mmm no debí de haber preguntado (murmuro para consigo Otani)

**-Ah pero enserio, eso seria maravilloso Nobu-chan!**

-Si es verdad Nobu-chan (agrego Chiharu)

-Gracias. Y, que tal ustedes, que han planeado, Chiharu-chan, Susuki-kun?

La pareja solo pudo tensionarse, y entre sus nervios, Chiharu comenzó a hablar trabadamente.

-ah-ah- so-sobre eso, Susuki-kun y yo hablamos que, después de terminar la universidad, buscáramos un trabajo estable…

-Ahh, y después de eso, nosotros… (Agrego Suzuki mientras que de su cara roja, salía humo descontrolado)

-Se casaran, kyaa! Eso me parece perfecto, muy maduro de ustedes, estabilizarse primero es lo primordial (agrego Nobuko mientras los elogiaba)

-waaa, valla si que tienen preparadas las cosas (dijo Risa muy contenta por sus amigos)

-Y que hay de ustedes Otani -kun?

-ah?

La pregunta de Nakao hizo que Otani se confundiera de repente, e hizo que Nobuko mirara precipitadamente a Risa, seguido de miradas asechadoras de Suzuki y Chiharu.

-Es verdad, que tal ustedes Risa?

-ah? Nosotros…

La mirada de sus cuatro amigos de frente, seguido de una atmosfera bastante incomoda, haciendo cara picara cada uno de ellos, hizo que Otani se irritara, y comenzara a enojarse poco a poco, al punto de explotar.

**-AHHHH!, QUIEN PIENSA EN ESAS COSAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ME TENGO QUE DEDICAR A MIS ESTUDIOS SOLAMENTE!**

-Si, así es, **PERO,** eso seria así, si no tuvieras una novia, la cual si tienes, y no solo debes de pensar en ti, estoy en lo correcto?

-ah….

Otani comprendió las palabras de Nobuko, y de nuevo se sentó en su silla, con su cara avergonzada, mientras que sus ojos no se distinguían, perdidos en su largo fleco, Risa no pudo evitar mirar hacia Otani, y pensar en una solución a las preguntas de Nobuko, pero, ella también quería saber que es lo que pensaba el, al fin y al cabo, es su novio, y con una relación de mas de 3 años, es natural que piensen en un futuro para ambos, pero no era el estilo de ninguno de los dos en concentrarse en esas cosas, ya que ellos eran de los que viven el momento y esperan a que les llegue algo mejor. Una mentalidad bastante inmadura, pero muy emocionante y ligera.

/Aquí esta su orden/

Todos: gracias

-Bueno, al menos dime tu Risa, de que han hablado al respecto?

-Ah?... al respecto…

-Si, así es, que tiene pensado hacer ambos a futuro, ya sabes, como pareja que se supone que son…

-pues es que, nosotros no nos ponemos a hablar de esas cosas, jejeje…

**-QUE!, ENTONCES DE QUE HABLARIAN UNA PAREJA QUE TIENE TANTO TIEMPO DE NOVIAZGO Y AMBOS ESTUDIADO UNA CARRERA!, OBVIAMENTE HABLARIAN DE UN FUTURO JUNTOS!**

-Ahh, jejej, supongo, pero nosotros…

**-Solo hablan a futuro sobre que concierto de Umibozu se aproxima, verdad!**

-ah?, ee jeje jejejeje (risa forzada- ya que estaba completamente en lo correcto, el fin de semana, ambos, irían a un especial en vivo en Hokkaido- ambos se tensaron a la acertada Nobuko seguido de un golpe)

**POWWW (golpe en la cabeza)**

**-No te rías!**

-mmm pues es que es la verdad…

-ahhh *suspiro*, bien ya no hablare mas al respecto, pero creo que alguna vez, ustedes dos deberían de hablar de su futuro

-see…

Otani continúo bebiendo su orden, seguidos de un Suzuki, Nakao y Chiharu, muy preocupados sobre la situación actual. Hablando como terceros, era algo incomodo, pero a la vez muy cierto, y como sus amigos, es mas que nada, que están preocupados de que lleven una vida a la ligera, pero independientemente de todo, al fin y al cabo, todavía son muy jóvenes, por lo que todos entendieron el porque Nobuko detuvo la conversación.

-Ah, pero bueno cambiemos el tema, hablemos de ti Risa, que tal, de que platicas con Otani-kun mientras hablan en su relación de larga distancia (diciendo esto de la manera mas burlona)

-Ah?, como que de que hablamos

-Si, porque cuando Nakao-chi y yo hablamos es sobre nuestro futuro o de mi carrera, y unas que otras cosas, pero me preguntaba, como ustedes también llevan una relación alejada como la nuestra, que tipo de cosas hablan- Claro que no sea Umibozu- ¬¬ (agrego)

-Ahhh, que no sea de Umibozu…

Otani volteo a ver a Risa para ver que es lo que respondía, todos se quedaron mirándola fijamente mientras ella pensaba en su respuesta.

-Pues al principio Otani hablaba mucho sobre su estadia aquí en Hokkaido, y después, empezamos a hablar de mi carrera

-Ah!, ya se hablaron del concurso que me comentaste?

-Ah?, Ah! Sii eso fue de lo último que hablamos

-Concurso? (comento Nakao)

-Si es que veras Darling, en la escuela de Risa se hizo un concurso, y solo iban a elegir a diez estudiantes que participaran en el, y esta Risa logo entrar!, en ese concurso se va a basar en que tienen que arreglar a modelos profesionales, y la que tenga mejor estilo, será publicada en la revista, "Otome", que es una revista de moda muy popular en Japón

-Ah, ya veo, que bueno Koizumi-san- Nakao

**-SIII Te felicito Risa!** -Nobuko

-Si Risa-chan felicidades, te lo ganaste- Chiharu

-Felicidades

Las felicitaciones llegaron hasta Suzuki y todos voltearon seguido a mirar a Otani, quien se mantuvo callado, pero extrañamente con una cara de sorprendido, esa era una gran oportunidad para Risa, ya que si ganaba tendría muchas puertas abiertas para su profesión laboral.

-Otani?, que sucede?...

-Yo-yo no recuerdo…

-Ah?... que cosa?

-En verdad me comentaste todo eso?

-…

Todos: …

-Que, estas diciendo (Risa sorprendida solo se le quedo mirando fijamente y agrego), te lo dije antes de que me comentaras de la boda de tu hermana, además llevo meses diciéndote de ese concurso y de lo importante que es…

-Ahh (nervioso y trabado Otani solo pudo bajar la cabeza y decir) Lo siento, lo olvide…

Todos se quedaron callados al ver la situación y decidieron cambiar un poco el tema, todo siguió un poco mas normal y la conversación se fue abandonando, pero Otani pudo notar que Risa se veía un poco apagada desde lo que el dijo, pero era de esperarse, así que decidió mejor ya no decir nada que la lastimara mas.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después salieron del café, y decidieron irse al hotel, ahí cenarían, y cada pareja se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones, había sido un día bastante atareado, por lo que ya todos querían ir a descansar; se dividieron los siguientes dos días de la siguiente manera, el día de mañana saldrían todos juntos a hacer un poco de turismo, y después pasado mañana seria día de salir cada quien con su pareja, mucho tiempo sin verse, y ganas de estar juntos a todos les pasaba por su mente, obviamente.<p>

Subiendo todos por el ascensor, esperaban a llegar al piso 9, en esa planta se encontraba las habitaciones de todos, así que se podía decir que todo ese lugar era solo de ellos, claro había otra habitación, pero era la de la hermana de Otani, así que no había ningún problema, se sentían como en casa, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, cuando Nobuko detuvo a Risa en el camino.

-Risa

-Ah?, Nobu-chan? Que sucede?

-Ah? Que pasa (agrego Otani que estaba a lado de Risa lo cual era obvio ya que comparten habitación)

-Disculpa Otani-kun, me dejarías hablar con Risa un momento?

-Ah?, claro no hay problema, entonces me adelantare

-OK, nos vemos en un rato Otani

-Si, si, si (mientras se alejaba levantando una mano)

Una ligera pausa hasta que el corredor estuviera seguro, Otani entro a su habitación, y comenzó la conversación

-Risa

-Que pasa?

-Sucedió algo entre ustedes?

-Ah?, de que hablas

-Es que Nakao-chi y yo comentamos que, no se, que Otani-kun se ve algo extraño, el me dijo que ya te había preguntado, y que le dijiste que no había sucedido nada entre ustedes, pero no se, pensé que tal vez no quisiste decirle nada a el, por eso vine a preguntarte

-Ah?, no, no a sucedido nada, enserio

-Entonces le sucedió algo en el servicio?, o porque esta así?

-Ah?...

-Es que hasta olvido lo de el concurso que me dijiste, y eso no es de hace poco, eso es de hace meses que me lo comentaste, las preeliminatorias, entre otras cosas, fue mucho tiempo, y lo olvido?

-mm..

-Otani-kun no es de el tipo que olvidan las cosas, es distraído, pero no en esta forma

-Si, lo se, tienes razón, es que yo también lo e visto algo extraño, pero no e tenido tiempo de preguntarle con calma

-Mmm, esperemos que no sea nada grave

-…

-Ah, y por cierto, otra cosa también

-Que sucede?...

-Me quiera disculpar por lo de hoy…

-Ah?

-Creo que me precipite mucho al escuchar que ustedes no habían hablado nada sobre lo que aran con sus vidas, que me preocupe, pero exageré, de verdad perdóname Risa, también discúlpame con Otani-kun

-Ah?, a jajajaja, no te preocupes Nobu-chan, jajaja esta bien, además lo que dijiste en cierto, Otani y yo nunca nos hemos puesto a hablar sobre que hacer a futuro, así que hiciste que me pusiera a pensar

-Ahh, bueno, si tú lo dices…

-Enserio, no te preocupes, esta bien

-Mmmm bueno esta bien entonces, nos vemos mañana a las 12 aquí en corredor, ok

-Si, esta bien

-Buenas noches

-Bunas noches, Nobu-chan

_Mmmm Nobu-chan tiene razón, creo que lo mejor será preguntarle pronto a Otani, pero, kaaaa, no se como decírselo, que tal si no es nada y yo estoy de paranoica; pero es que no solo yo lo e notado, también esta Nobu-chan y Nakao-chi, mmm creo que definitivamente tiene algo, pero ahhh no se como preguntárselo, y si me dice algo como "No es de tu incumbencia, no te metas", kaaaa eso solo me haría pelear con el; mmm bien, entonces tendré que controlarme, tengo que hacer que esa conversación sea lo mas seria posible, prepárate Otani, estoy lista para cualquier cosa que me lances…_

* * *

><p>Risa toco la puerta de la habitación, ya que Otani se había llevado la tarjeta de entrada. Se abrió la entrada, y un Otani frente a ella se encontraba ya en ropa mas ligera, Risa no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa, pero ella ya estaba decidida que se tomaría esto de la habitación con calma, y no lo arrumaría como la vez anterior en la boda de Maity.<p>

-Hablaste muchas cosas con Nobu-chan, que te dijo?

Mientras se cerraba la puerta y ellos entraban, Risa comenzó a buscar entre su equipaje su ropa para dormir, mientras que Otani le pregunto al respecto ella le contesto cuando sacaba su ropa.

-Ah?, ahh me dijo que mañana nos veíamos a las 12 en el corredor para salir, y también, se disculpo por haber sido tan precipitada con lo que íbamos a hacer con nuestra relación a futuro, también me dijo que se disculpaba contigo

-Oohhh, ya veo… mmm… de todas formas, no creo que halla exagerado mucho…

-Dijiste algo?...

-Ah?, no, nada

Risa entro al baño para cambiarse, mientras que Otani seguía arreglando un poco sus cosas, ella salió y se aproximo a la cama, donde el se encontraba sentado en la orilla contraria. Ella seguí con una montaña de preguntas en su cabeza, con la incertidumbre de cómo comenzar la conversación, así que se veía algo cabizbaja arreglando su lado de la cama, mientras que Otani obviamente pudo notar la preocupación en su rostro, el pensaba que seguía algo molesta por lo que paso en la cafetería, y en lo de haber olvidado lo del concurso, por lo que se sentía algo culpable y decidió romper el hielo.

-Risa…

-Ah?...

-Yo, lo siento

-…

-Enserio, discúlpame, no volverá a ocurrir…

-Ah?, de que estas hablando?

-Ah? Como que de que estoy hablando?

-Si, no se de que estas hablando, por que te disculpas? (mientras seguía con su cara preocupada)

**-YAAAA BASTA LO ESTAS HACIENDO APROPOSITO, SOLO QUIERES TORTURAME, YA TE PEDI DISCULPAS, EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO!**

**-POR ESO TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE DE QUE TE ESTAS DISCULPANDO?**

**-PUES!**, Ah… de eso, ya sabes…

-Ah?

-Sobre lo de tu concurso en tu escuela, de verdad lo lamento, el haberlo olvidado…

-Ah?...

-… (El volteo a ver el rostro de Risa y ella se encontró frente a el con los ojos de plato, dando a entender de que ella en verdad no sabia el porque se estaba disculpando) No podrías poner otra cara?…

-ah? A jajajaja, esta bien Otani, no te preocupes por eso, en serio no estoy enojada, si me dolió un poco, pero esta bien…

-mmm, estas segura?

-Si en serio, no te preocupes

-Entonces porqué tienes esa cara?

-Ah?, que cara?

-Esa, has traído tu cara de preocupación todo el día, y por eso yo… mmm (mientras hablaba la voz cada vez era mas baja y el se ponía cada vez mas rojo)

-Te preocupaste? ^^

-… mmm *avergonzado*

-Pues si e estado pensando en muchas cosas que me tienen preocupada

-Ah?, como en cuales

-Como en ti, por ejemplo

-Ah? Yo?

-Si, pero después lo hablamos, la verdad estoy muy cansada, tu no?

-Mmm si algo, pero…

Mientras ella se recostaba y se cubría con la sabana, se acomodo y solo dijo un "Buenas noches", mientras que Otani se le aproximo, sentando en la cama, la rodo con ambos brazos, sobre ella, mirándola fijamente

**-KYAAAAAAAA! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?**

-Ya dime que es lo que te preocupa de mi?

-ah?

Sus caras estaban lo suficientemente cercas que Risa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y el no se había dado cuenta en la situación que el mismo había comenzado, se puso mas nervioso y se quito de donde estaba, se sentó mas alejado y siguió hablando.

-…Dime que es lo que te preocupa, no me digas que de nuevo es el problema de siempre…

-Ah?, el problema de siempre?

-Sii, siempre que estas preocupada por algo mío es porque siempre me sacas que no sabes si de verdad me gustas, o si de verdad te quiero, siempre haces eso, hasta hoy, me recriminaste de porque no te salude como Nakao y Nobu-chan lo hicieron

-Ah… Otani…

**-Fui a recogerte a la estación, maldición!**

-Otani…

**-Te fui a sorprender, tome mi tiempo en solo ir por ti!**

-Otani

**-Y aun así, me sigues recriminando!**

**-OTANI!**

**-QUE!**

-Yo no te estoy recriminando nada, y no se trata de eso…

-Ah? Entonces, porque estas preocupada?

-Mmmm, es que no se como decírtelo, es algo delicado, y no quiero lastimarte

-Ah?, no me digas que es…

-Ah?

-Quieres terminar conmigo verdad?

**-AHH?**

**-Risa ya cálmate, esta bien que no lo demuestre mucho pero ya hemos hablado de esto!**

-Pero que estas…

**-Para mi es difícil hacer cosas vergonzosas, pero sabes que mis sentimientos son sinceros!**

-Otani

**-Así que no comiences hacer cosas de las que te arrepientas!**

**-OTANI!**

-Ah?

**-No voy a terminarte, hay como se te ocurre!**

-Ah?, entonces que es?

-Pues si dejaras de hacer suposiciones y me dejaras hablar entonces tal vez podría decirte, pero mejor te lo digo otro día, que estés mas tranquilo

-Estoy tranquilo

-no es verdad

-Risa!

-Que?

-… Dime…

-ah… ahhhh * Suspiro*, bien te lo voy a decir…

Otani se quedo mirándola atentamente mientras ella buscaba las palabras correctas dentro de su cabeza, ella se sentó también, y comenzó a hablar.

-Otani, te sucedió algo malo estos meses que estuviste en Hokkaido?

-Ah?

-No se algo que te halla pasado, no te esta yendo bien en tu servicio?, o no les caes bien a los otros maestros, cualquier cosa?

-…

El se quedo callado volteando su mirada hacia sus rodillas y dijo.

-… porque me preguntas eso…

-Es que tu al principio, cuando recién te fuiste, cada semana que me llamabas, era para decirme que la escuela era maravillosa, y que te la pasabas muy bien, ni siquiera me dejabas hablar, siempre me contabas lo bien que te iba y como todo te estaba saliendo bien, pero, después…

-…

-Después de tres meses o cuatro, comenzaste a cambiar…

-…

-No se, te sentía distante, y ya no hablabas de la escuela, y solo me preguntabas como me estaba yendo en mí en la escuela…

-… y que tiene de malo, solo me di cuenta en que no te había dejado hablar a ti, eso es todo

-No es verdad, porque cada vez que te preguntaba sobre la escuela me cambiabas el tema o decías "normal", o "todo igual" y te escuchabas algo, triste…

-No voy a tener esta conversación (mientras se acostaba y se daba la vuelta)

-Porque?

-Porque es absurda, ya te dije que nada paso, y si nada paso, es porque no ocurrió nada, no voy a hablar de esto con una idiota como tu

**-Tú me dijiste que te preguntara!**

-y ya te conteste que no sucedió nada, así que ya déjame dormir, estoy cansado, yo di dos viajes sabes…

**-OTANI!**

-ya cállate, has silencio, te dije que me voy a dormir

**-ATSUSHI!**

Ella grito su nombre mientras le quitaba la sabana de enzima y el se volteaba para con ella, mirándola con unos ojos que ella desconocía, eran como los de un marginado, se veía la muerte en ellos, desolados, sin vida, muy contrarios a los que el siempre tenia, llenos de vida y alegría. Risa solo se preocupo más y le dijo.

-Por favor, háblalo conmigo Otani…

-…Estas segura que quieres saberlo?...

-Si…

-Puede que me dejes de amar si te digo lo que paso…

-ah?... que te deje de…

-Arriesgarías nuestra relación así?

-…

-…

-Si, quiero saber que te ocurrió, además no importa lo que hallas hecho, aun así, no dejaría de amarte

La determinación en los ojos sorprendió a Otani, siempre que ella decía algo, el se sorprendía por lo tenaz que llegaba a hacer, y si ella no fuera así, ellos no estarían juntos, así que cerro sus ojos, y salió una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Yo ya no soy la persona de la que te enamoraste hace tiempo

-Si lo eres

-Muy bien te lo diré, además ya lo e superado…

-Ah?...

-Yo, soy el responsable de la muerte de una persona.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA-<strong>

**Wo0o0oo0laz kyaaa hacia mucho que no escribía, así que pues una buena parte les dejo, espero que les este gustando, un increíble giro de situaciones.**

**COMENTEN! =)**


	5. Adelante,Yo te sostendré enla adversidad

-Yo ya no soy la persona de la que te enamoraste hace tiempo

-Si lo eres

-Muy bien te lo diré, además ya lo e superado…

-Ah?...

-Yo, soy el responsable de la muerte de una persona.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 5<span>**

**Adelante!, Yo te sostendré en la adversidad!**

-P-pero que estas diciendo?

-Justamente eso

Risa no podía creer las palabras que había escuchado, era imposible para ella que Otani fuera un asesino, ella lo conocía, y sabia a la perfección que el no seria capaz de hacer algo así; después de un pequeño silencio, ella reacciono después de lo antes dicho y le dijo.

-No te creo…

-Ah?

-No creo en lo que me estas diciendo simplemente

-Pues es la verdad, ¿que?, acaso eres tan incrédula como para taparte los oídos y los ojos y solo decir palabrerías infantiles?

A Risa le dolieron las palabras de Otani, pero ella sabia que algo andaba mal con el, quería saber exactamente que es lo que había sucedido, ya se había arriesgado un poco al hacerle la pregunta y tratar de convencerlo, así que llevaría esta conversación hasta el final.

-Quien es esa persona de la que me estas diciendo?...

-…

-…

-… mi alumno…

-ah?

-Que sucede?, te sorprende?, supongo ya no quieres que siga hablando mas del asusto así que…

-Dímelo

-…

-Quiero que me digas que fue lo que sucedió

Otani se quedo frente a ella con una cara perpleja, de nuevo la determinación en los ojos de Risa lo hicieron desbalancearse, así que, solo cerro un poco los ojos, desvió la mirada, y abatido comenzó a hablar.

-Hace cuatro meses…

Yo iba de camino a mi departamento como todos los días, después de que terminaba de dar mis clases, recorría el mismo camino, aun lo hago… por primera vez en mi recorrido, me encontré con uno de mis alumnos, el se llamaba, Kaori Yuki, el era uno de mis mejores estudiantes, simplemente yo tenia una relación muy amena con todos mis alumnos, y el obviamente no era la excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>-Yuki!<strong>

**-Otani-sensei!**

El me saludo desde el otro lado del cruce de peatones, el venia del lado contrario del que yo me dirigía, podía verlo de frente, tomado de la mano con su madre, la cual ya la había visto anteriormente, ella se encontraba hablando por teléfono, mientras que Yuki me saludaba desde el otro lado de la acera.

En un momento todo se fue de mis manos…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ese pequeño que me estaba saludando, estaba casi a mis pies en un charco de sangre, viéndome solo con un ojo, ya que el otro se encontraba totalmente herido.

Había sido un auto, el conductor no tenia frenos, se descontrolo y paso lo inevitable…

Un descuido mas mío, el, justo en el momento que se aproximaba el auto, soltó a su madre, ella no le presto mucha atención, ya que notó que el cambió de luz ya se había dado, por lo que ella también avanzo un poco, Yuki corrió desde el otro lado de la acera hacia mi, pero no pudo notar lo que se aproximaba, la madre tampoco, ni siquiera yo mismo lo note, era como si en un instante, nosotros no hubiéramos estado en ese lugar, y no escucháramos a nadie, ni a nada.

La señora también había sido embestida, el auto arrollo por completo al niño, el se prenso mientras el auto corría directo hacia el, paso completamente por debajo y salió completamente destrozado, el auto se descontrolo por el cuerpo del niño, dio unas vueltas, y de encentro un golpe certero hacia la madre de Yuki, ella salió volando hacia el otro lado, yo solamente pude ver como el seguía con vida, el vivía, le dolía, estaba sufriendo…

Regreso el sonido...

-Se-sensei

Decía mi nombre, con pocas fuerzas, pero con mucho dolor en estas, me quede paralizado, mis piernas temblaban, la gente se reunía, gritaba… estorbaba…

Me arrodillé segundos después, regrese en si, no sabia que hacer, si lo agarraba, le dolería mas, si no lo tocaba, tendría mas miedo, no sabia que hacer, el comenzó a llorar, seguía llamándome, su madre gritaba con desesperación, al no poder acercarse a su hijo, ella tenia las piernas rotas entre otras laceraciones visibles, la gente la trataba de detener, se arrastraba por el pavimento…

Decidí, cargarlo un poco y apoyarlo en mis piernas…

T-Ten-tengo mi-miedo se-sen-sensei, me duele

C-Cálmate, todo, todo va a estar bien, y-yo estoy contigo no, no te preocupes y- yo,(_que hago, que hago, que hago, alguien por favor, alguien, que hago, no se que mas hacer, tengo miedo, que hago, ayúdenme… Risa!_)

No-no q-quiero morir. El estaba llorando, pero eran tantas sus heridas , era tanta la sangre, que casi no se notaba.

N-No te preocupes, Yuki, yo, yo estoy aquí contigo, todo va a estar bien…

La pequeña mano ensangrentada deja de tener fuerzas y colapsa en el suelo, la multitud conmocionada.

**-YUKII! MI HIJO!**

No podía creer lo que ocurrió en unos segundos, me aterre, el falleció, y como un cobarde solo grite, grite como un loco…

**-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>El silencio en la habitación envolvió el sufrimiento de Otani, el cual seguía abatido, Risa tenia las ojos completamente abiertos, no podía creer por lo que el había pasado, pero independientemente de todo el dolor que tenia, por saber lo que paso Otani, y que el trato de ocultar todo este tiempo, hizo que sintiera una terrible consternación, pero en algo estaba muy segura.<p>

-…No fue tu culpa…

-he?

-Que no fue tu culpa, Otani, tu no tienes la culpa por su muer…

**-Pero que estas diciendo!**

-ah?

Risa miro con desconcierto a Otani, el tenia en su rostro una cara que jamás había visto antes…

**-Yo no hice nada, lo deje morir, no me moví ni siquiera un centímetro, solo me quede hay sin hacer nada!**

-Pero es que tu…

**-NO!, que no entiendes, ese día me salí temprano de la escuela porque quería ir a la tienda de discos que estaba cerca!**

-…

**-Si, si yo no me hubiera adelantado, el no me abría visto, y no se hubiera cruzado solo la calle!**

-Otani, escucha lo que estas diciendo, tu solo estas…

**-No!**,** tu escucha, que no entiendes… no entiendes nada, ni siquiera llame una ambulancia, no trate de controlar su sangre, si-si yo no lo hubiera llamado, si el no me hubiera visto, todo esto, todo esto no hubiera pasado! Yo tengo la culpa, todo es mi culpa, pero esta bien, no puedo cambiar lo que ya esta echo, todos los días que me levanto, puedo ver en mis manos su rostro, la sangre en mi ropa, todo, TODO, me lo recuerda…**

**-OTANI!**

Risa solo pudo abrazarlo, el estaba exasperado, su cara parecía la de un loco, ni siquiera ella podía creer por lo que estaba pasando, como una simple pregunta hizo que todo esto pasara, ella no entendía, como se pudo guardar todo esto, porque no le dijo nada, porque fingía…

-Escúchame, escúchame por favor

Ella tomo su rostro con sus manos y fijamente le dijo.

-Todo esta bien, tu no tienes la culpa de nada

-ah…

-Escúchame, las cosas pasan por una razón, era inevitable que esto sucediera, lastimadamente tu estuviste ahí y lo presenciaste, pero escúchame bien, tu estuviste con el…

-…

-no lo dejaste solo, lo acompañaste; además tu lo dijiste, todo paso en unos segundos, aunque hubieras llamado a una ambulancia… el resultado, hubiera sido el mismo

Otani bajo un poco su cabeza, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, mientras que Risa no dejaba de sostener su rostro, apoyo su frente con la de el, y continuo hablando, mientras que de ella misma también brotaron lagrimas.

-Hiciste lo que ninguna otra persona hizo Otani… sostuviste su mano, trataste de consolarlo, lo acompañaste… Le diste a entender que no estaba solo, hiciste algo que no cualquiera aria Otani…

-mmm…

_Tu no hiciste nada malo, eres maravilloso Otani_

El la abrazo, mientras que no pudo contener las lagrimas que no habían salido hacia ya 4 meses, mientras que ella solo podía abrasarlo, y cargar las penas que una persona cargo durante tanto tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>-Risa!, RISAAAAAAAAAAA!<strong>

-Ah?

Al día siguiente, después de que todo se calmo, Risa logro tranquilizar un poco a Otani y se durmió, ella después de mucho pensar, hizo lo mismo; unas pocas horas después, Nobuko comenzó a tocar la puerta de la habitación de ambos, ya eran mas de las 12 de la tarde y ellos aun no habían salido, apenas comenzaban a levantarse por escuchar el barullo por fuera de su puerta.

-Ah?, que, que hora es?

Risa se aproximo al buró que se encontraba al lado de la cama, ahí se encontraba su celular, reviso la hora y …

**-KAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, YA ES TAN TARDE?**

-Ah?...zzz. que sucede….zzz

-Otani!, ya es muy tarde!

-Ah?, de que hablas, como que es tar….

**POOOWWW**

Nobuko entro a la habitación, después de empujar la puerta y que se azotara con la pared, prendió las luces, seguido de todos detrás de ella.

**-PERO QUE LES PASA A USTEDES DOS! Ahh!**

Ellos seguían en la cama, se notaba que se acababan de despertar, Nobuko logro entrar, gracias a que Midori, la hermana de Otani, le prestara la copia de la llave de la habitación de su hermano.

**-Nobu-chan!**

**POOWWW *golpe en la cabeza***

**-NADA DE NOBU-CHAN!, QUE LES PASA, QUEDAMOS A LAS 12 EN EL CORREDOR, Y USTEDES SIGUEN DORMIDOS!**

Mientras ellas discutían, mas bien, mientras Nobuko discutía con Risa, Otani se levantaba de su lado de la cama, y se tocaba la cabeza, le dolía un poco, no era de extrañar, mientras eso sucedía Nakao se aproximo y se agacho frente a el.

-Que sucede Otani? *preocupación*

-ah?

-Tienes los ojos rojos

-ah?, ah siempre los tengo así cuando me despierto *mentira*

-ahhhh, ya veo *se dio cuenta*

* * *

><p>Después de que todos estuvieran listos, juntos caminaban por el pasillo aproximándose al ascensor, pero había una sensación extraña; Nobuko iba agarrada del brazo de Nakao, mientras que, Chiharu y Suzuki iban de la mano, nada de extrañar en ellos, lo extraño de la situación era, que Otani y Risa <strong>TAMBIEN<strong> iban de la mano, sonriéndose el uno al otro caminando junto con los demás; cuando ellos estaban solos no era de extrañar, pero frente a los demás, Otani nunca lo hacia. Nobuko no pudo esperar mas y dentro ya del ascensor al cerrarse las puertas, comenzaron las preguntas acechantes de ella.

-Uiii, porque tanto amor entre ustedes?- Comento Nobuko con una voz en un tono picara

-AH?

Ambos contestaron al unisonó, seguido de sonrisas punzantes y molestas por parte de sus amigos presentes, ellos los observaban con esas caras que a Risa hacían ponerse muy tensa, y que Otani le molestaban.

-De que hablas- comentó Otani, desviando la mirada, sin soltar la mano de Risa.

-Nooo, nada en especial, solo pregunto… - el tono de voz de Nobuko no cambiaba, ni las miradas de los demás.

Risa solo se le quedaba viendo fijamente a Otani, mientras el trataba de justificarse con respuestas tontas con Nobuko, seguida de muchas risas de los demás, las molestias entre la conversación tenida se detuvo al abrirse el ascensor, ya que ya habían llegado al lobby del hotel, mientras todos caminaban hacia las puertas del mismo, un llamado se escuchaba un poco a lo lejos.

**-AT-CHAAAANN!**

-¿?

-At-chan!

La hermana de Otani se aproximaba a ellos corriendo desde algún lugar, gritando el sobrenombre de su hermano, el no pudo evitar apenarse, ya que todos en el lobby del hotel habían escuchado su tan "llamativo" nombre.

**-Ah!, cállate porque tienes que gritarlo!**

-Ah?, jajaja no te preocupes At-chan no lo vuelvo a hacer- mientras que esta sobaba su cabeza-

-**YA!.** Dime que es lo que quieres, vamos de salida

-Hola todos, como amaneciste Risa-chan

**-NO ME IGNORES!**

-Ah?, a bien, gracias

-Que bueno, bien a lo que les llamaba; Uno, Nobu-chan, me podrías regresar la llave extra que te preste de la habitación de At-chan, por favor

-Ah!, si claro aquí la tengo, gracias

-No, no hay porque ^^, y bien la otra; At-chan…

-Que?..

-Toma te llegó este sobre a tu nombre, te lo iba a entregar en un rato, pero como te vi pasando pues…

-Ah?, un sobre?

-Si, toma

Mientras Otani abría lo recibido, todos miraban con intriga que era el contenido del mismo, dentro de este había dos pedazos de papel, los cuales eran de suma importancia

-Koizumi…

-AH?, que pasa?...

-Llegaron…

-Ah?, llegaron?, que cosa?...

**-LOS BOLETOS PARA EL CONCIERTO DE UMIBOZU!**

**-AH? KYAAAAA!, NO PUEDE SER!**

Todos: haa *decepción*

Mientras Otani y Risa festejaban la llegada de las entradas, la hermana de Otani no pudo evitar interrumpir, saliendo desde las sombras tomo el hombro de su hermano, el, seguido de un escalofrió volteo a mirara, ella tenia una cara diabólica, como un fantasma, le recordó cuando Risa estaba enojada con el –que extraño- y lo estuvo maldiciendo por días en la escuela, cuando el no había entendido la declaración de ella.

-Qu-que sucede?

**-AT-CHAN~~~~** Espero que no olvides el porque estas aquí~~~~

-Ah? *nervioso*

-~~~Recuerda que viniste a **MI BODA** ~~~~

-S-Si ya, ya lo se

-Muy bien que bueno que no lo hallas olvidado, tengo que irme, nos vemos, adiós

-Ella en verdad…

-…asusta

-Si me recuerda un poco a ti Koizumi

-Que dijiste!

-Nada, jajajajaja

Risa no pudo evitar perderse en esa risa que hacia tiempo que no escuchaba, el se encontraba mejor, ya no lo sentía distante, el Otani de antes estaba de regreso.

-Muy bien vámonos! –agrego Nobuko

Todos: Hai!

Mientras que caminaban hacia la salida, Otani volvió a tomar la mano de Risa, ella le sonrió un poco y todos se dirigieron hacia su paseo. Pero, escondida detrás de una palmera que se encontraba en el lobby la hermana de Otani se encontraba atónita, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco entre unos pocos sollozos, su hermano había vuelto a ser el de antes, estaba contenta; la gente la miraba con extrañeza, ya que estaba agachada escondida detrás de una maceta, hasta que repentinamente alguien se agacho a su lado y le hablo

-Midori?

-Ah? *Llorando* Takeshi?

-Que sucede?

-At-chan, At-chan el a…

-Que, que le sucedió?

Repentinamente ella se lanza a sus brazos seguido de más lagrimas.

-El volvió a ser el de antes *llorando*

-*suspiro*, me alegro, que bueno, Midori

-Disculpe Señor Sohma, no deberían estar aquí abrazados-

Ellos voltearon, ya que uno de los empelados del hotel, los vio agachados llorando detrás de una maseta mientras que todos los hospedados que estaban presentes en el lobby se les quedaban mirando extrañados.

* * *

><p><strong>Wo0o0o0laz nuevo capitulo, me había tardado un poco, pero TARAN LISTO!, AQUÍ ESTA ;) bueno, espero que les este gustando mi fic, nos seguimos leyendo<strong>

**COMENTEN PORFAVOR!** ^^


	6. Porque dudas!,

-At-chan, At-chan el a…

-Que, que le sucedió?

Repentinamente ella se lanza a sus brazos seguido de más lagrimas.

-El volvió a ser el de antes *llorando*

-*suspiro*, me alegro, que bueno, Midori

-Disculpe Señor Sohma, no deberían estar aquí abrazados-

Ellos voltearon, ya que uno de los empelados del hotel, los vio agachados llorando detrás de una maseta mientras que todos los hospedados que estaban presentes en el lobby se les quedaban mirando extrañados.

* * *

><p><p>

**Capitulo 6**

**Porque dudas?, solo ve por el!, la decisión que debemos tomar**

* * *

><p>Después de que todos salieran del hotel se dirigieron hacia el tren para hacer un gran viaje de turismo, ya habían estado anteriormente en Hokkaido, pero como viaje de estudios era algo aburrido, así que querían aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que tenían, además de que ahora la gran mayoría eran mayores de edad y seria mas fácil moverse en la ciudad sin problemas.<p>

-mm bien por donde les gustaría empezar, yo les puedo dar un buen tour por Sapporo por si quieren ir hacia halla (comento Nobuko)

-Si quieren conocer Asahikawa pues yo puedo guiarlos (agrego Otani)

-Creo que Asahikawa esta mas cerca de nosotros, que podemos hacer ahí Otani? –Nakao

-Mmm, pues están esas cosas de alfarería, ya sabes que halla es muy característico eso, pero el ramen que venden ahí es el mejor

-Si otani-kun pero yo creo que seria mejor ir a un lugar donde podamos pasar un buen rato, no solo a comer- Nobuko

-mm pues también podemos ir a los karaokes, es que la mayoría de las cosas que podemos hacer ahí es comer…

-Yo digo que mejor vallamos a Sapporo, cuando fuimos casi no hicimos nada, y la verdad me hubiera gustado conocerla mejor –agrego Risa

-Si Risa-chan eso me parece bien- Chiharu

-mm- Suzuki

-Ahh bueno ya decidan lo que quieran- dijo Otani algo enfadado sentándose en una silla próxima de la estación.

**-Bien vamos a Sapporo!, la ultima vez que fuimos no alcanzamos a ir al parque Odori, lo quiero conocer kyaaa**- dijo Risa emocionada

-Si si podemos ir hay, también hay muchas cosas mas Risa, recuerda que la calle Mapachi está ahí (la calle Mapachi alberga la mayor parte de tiendas de moda, restaurants y almacenes de compra. )

**-Waaa es verdad, podemos comprar muchas cosas ahí Nobu-chan!**

Mientras festejaban Risa y Nobuko agarradas de la mano, Otani sonreía desde su lugar, Nakao se acerco a el seguido de Suzuki, ya que Chiharu se fue acoplando a las placitas de sus otras dos amigas.

-Que sucede Otani?

-Ah?, no nada, ya quiero probar los karaokes de Sapporo dicen que son los mejores y que tienes mucha canciones de Umibozu!

-Jaja no me refería a eso, te vez muy tranquilo lo cual es extraño en ti

-si eso es verdad- agrego Suzuki

-Ah?, pues no se, creo que ya me hacia falta verlos chicos, saben, desde que entre a trabajar en la primaria, no e tenido mucho tiempo de salir y esas cosas, solo era trabajo e irme a casa, así que se podría decir que estas vacaciones me hacían falta jajaja

-Si es verdad, ya hacia tiempo que no veía a Nobu-chan, a mí también me hacían falta estas vacaciones

Después de haber dicho esos comentarios ambos voltearon a ver a Suzuki el cual no decía nada, ya que el se encontraba en la misma universidad de su novia y el no estaba lejos de su casa, ni sufriendo de estar algo incomunicado con sus familiares y amigos, el se podía decir que estaba en la mejor de las situaciones, sintió la mirada de envidia de sus amigos y con nerviosismo solo pudo decir.

-ahh la universidad es algo difícil… *mentira*

-hooo en serio Susuki-kun – agregó Otani con desfachatez*

-Si a de ser muy difícil esa universidad, bueno para Suzuki, claro, no es porque me halla enterado que saliste como el mejor de tu generación el año pasado – dijo Nakao, ya que a el Nobuko le había contado todo lo que le decía Chiharu-

-wa-ahh sobre eso *nerviosismo*

-Jajaja estamos jugando Suzuki jajaja- Otani y Nakao

-Hey chicos, ya vámonos ya llego el tren! –desde el otro lado de la estación grito Nobuko, ellas ya los habían llamado pero no las escucharon, lo cual fue extraño ya que ellas no hablan nada bajo (hablando por Risa claro)

-Ah! Si ya vamos!

* * *

><p>*Dentro del tren*<p>

El viaje hacia Sapporo seria aproximadamente de 45 min, así que mientras llegaban hacia halla comenzaron todos a platicar, lo que les resultó mas extraño es que Otani estaba hablando mas que la ultima vez en la cafetería y en el Shinkansen, así que todos se extrañaron y pensaron que tal vez solo estaba cansado anteriormente.

Después de que llegaron a Sapporo se pasaron por muchas tiendas del lugar, visitaron varios lugares turísticos, y era como si hubieran regresado a la preparatoria, todos estaban en un ambiente muy grato y disfrutaban hasta que una pregunta de Nobuko perturbó a Risa

**-QUE PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?**

**-SII LO SE CUENDO ME LO DIJO YO TAMPOCO PODIA CREERLO!**

**-NOOO AHORA QUE VOY HACER SOLO TRAJE UNO!**

-Que sucede Koizumi?

**-Otani porque no me dijiste que tu hermana haría una despedida de soltera?**

-Ah?, de que hablas?

-Si Otani-kun hoy en la mañana cuando ustedes nunca salieron de su habitación, le fui a pedir una llave de repuesto a Midori-san para abrir su puerta y en eso ella dijo…

-Aquí tienes Nobu-chan

-Muchas gracias, enseguida te la devuelvo

-Si no te preocupes, Olle por cierto

-ah?

-Quería invitarlas a ti, a Chiharu-chan y por supuesto a Risa-chan, a mi despedida de soltera, no irán muchas personas solo dos amigas mis y ya, pero si les gustaría ir estaría muy contenta

-Oh!, claro que si, y en donde sería?

-En un restaurante muy elegante que esta cerca de aquí, la verdad yo tenia planeado hacerlo en mi habitación del hotel, pero mi suegra insistió y…

-AH? Ajajaj si si no te preocupes, esta bien claro que iremos

-Muchas gracias, entonces les mandare unas invitaciones uno de estos días, será este lunes que viene

-muy bien, bueno nos vemos

-Y eso fue lo que paso

**-VEZ OTANI AHORA QUE VOY A HACER!**

Risa agarro a Otani de la camisa y comenzó a gritarle en la cara

**-Ya suéltame!, pero de que hablas no entiendo, pues solo ve y ya!**

-No es que tú no entiendes Otani-kun- dijo Nobuko-

-haaa?, que no entiendo?

-Nosotras…

-Ustedes…

-Solo trajimos un vestido para la boda de tu hermana, no traemos más ropa formal en nuestro equipaje

-ah? Y eso es un problema?

**-CLARO QUE SI OTANI!** –Dijo Risa-

-HAA* Otani-kun eres un tonto, claro que es un problema- agrego Nobuko- pero bueno no espero que lo entiendas

-mmm

Después de eso Chiharu, Nobuko y Risa comenzaron a hablar al respecto y seguido de eso Nobuko les grito a los hombres

-Chicos! Bien aquí nos separamos ^^

-Ahh? Ahora de que están hablando ustedes

-Muy bien Nobu-chan nos vemos después

-Sii te extrañare Darling

-yaa! Díganme, de que están hablando?

-Pero si lo acaban de decir Otani-dijo Suzuki despidiéndose de Chiharu

-Ah?, yo no escuche nada

-ahh *suspiro* Otani, vamos a ir a buscar algo que ponernos en la fiesta de Midori-san, así que mientras nos vamos ustedes diviértanse. Ok –Risa le dijo esto a Otani lentamente para que lo entendiera, ya que el pobre andaba muy perdido-

-Haa no se para que hacen eso, cualquier cosa esta bien

-Bueno entonces me voy, nos vemos Otani

-Si… pero **OLLE!**

-ah?

-Cuanto se van a tardar, en donde nos vemos?

-Oh! Es verdad, veamos, son las 3:00 que les parece si los vemos a las 4:30 en el rio Ishiyaki, les parece bien? – agrego Nobuko

**-Muy bien, te voy a extrañar Nobu-chan**!

**-Ahhh yo también Darling!**

-Se van con cuidado, cualquier cosa aquí traigo mi celular- Suzuki

-Sip, muy bien, nos vemos después Susuki-kun

**-No te vallas a caer en las calles, eres tan torpe!**

**-Que dijiste?**

**-La verdad, recuerda que no estamos en Osaka, no vallas a dar vergüenza!**

**-YO no doy vergüenza, mas bien la gente se compadece de mi por ir caminando con un enano!**

**-QUE DIJISTE?**

-Ya ya ya, los dos, apenas nos vamos a separar unos momentos y ya se están extrañando-dijo Nobuko en tono de broma

Nobuko y Chiharu se adelantaron por su lado, caminaban hacia la calle Mapachi que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban, mientras que Suzuki y Nakao caminaban hacia el lado contrario, mirando un folleto ya que Nakao quería ir al mirador del monte Moiwa, mientras los demás caminaban, Otani se quedo un momento con Risa a solas, además ellos ya sabían bien a donde se dirigían sus amigos así que se quedaron un momento a solos.

Otani tenía su mirada desviada agarrándose el cabello con su mano derecha, mientras que Risa le daba la espalda, hasta que se desespero que no hablara y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el camino que tomaron las demás, Otani la tomo del brazo y avergonzado soltó un ligero…

-Lo siento

Risa no contesto solo se quedo en el mismo lugar, esperando a que el hablara mas.

-Risa?

-Ahh *suspiro* no entiendo porque siempre tienes que ser así de frio conmigo…

-Risa…

-No, deja que termine

-…

-Yo entiendo que nosotros no podemos tener una relación amorosa como la que tienes Nobu-chan y Nakao-chi, tampoco la estoy pidiendo, ni mucho menos una madura como la de Chiharu-chan y Susuki-kun, pero…

-…

Otani se le quedo mirando fijamente, se sentía culpable, ya que el siempre era el que comenzaba con las ofensas, Risa las continuaba pero rara vez las iniciaba desde que comenzaron a ser novios.

-que quieres que haga?...

-ah?

-dime que quieres que haga?

Risa se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a pensar, _que quiero, que quiero que haga Otani por mi, seria muy extraño si nos comportáramos como una pareja cariñosa, yo no me volví novia de Otani porque quería que estuviéramos todo el día abrazándonos o demostrándonos cariño, yo, solo quiero estar al lado de Otani, al final siempre termino siendo yo la que debo retractarme, pero es que, ahhh! No se que decirle…"_

-Risa

-Nada, no es nada, solo se tu mismo si…

-ahh *suspiró*, siempre haces lo mismo Risa jajajajaja

-Ah?, de que te estas riendo, te burlas de mi? – Volteo risa precipitadamente hacia Otani, dejándole de dar la espalda-

-Claro que no –mientras la abraza- ya jaja enserio discúlpame, creo que me emocione mas de la cuenta, y pensé que habíamos vuelto, por un segundo, a como estábamos en la escuela, jajaja, en verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho hoy…-dejando de abrazar, tomando su mano-

-Otani?

-Gracias a ti ahora estoy riendo y pasándomela bien, en verdad te lo agradezco Risa…

- …Otani

-Jajajaja, bueno, ya vete con las demás o te dejaran, te están esperando

-Si lo mismo te digo jajaja

**-Ah! Y Risa!**

**-Que pasa?**

**-Te vas con cuidado jajaja!**

**-ah? jajajaja, SI tu también!**

* * *

><p>Ya eran las cuatro y quince de la tarde y los chicos se dirigían hacia el rio Ishiyaki, las chicas estaban a puto de terminar de sus compras, ya que desde que Risa se volvió estilista era mas sencillo encontrar ropa que les quedara bien y que les gustara, por lo que Nobuko estaba muy feliz comprando ropa de mas, seguida de Risa que aprovecho cuando terminaron, de comprar unas cuantas cosas que le gustaron de diversas tiendas; Chiharu se había comprando un lindo vestido blanco de una sola pieza, mientras que Nobuko compro uno rosado pálido con un lindo adorno de pedrería en la parte superior, mientras que Risa compro uno que iniciaba desde arriba con blanco y terminaba en un hermoso rojo, los tres atuendos muy veraniegos y muy buenos para la ocasión.<p>

**-WAAAA estoy exhausta!** –dijo Risa mientras se sentaba en una banca cerca de un parque-

-Es verdad, ahh compramos muchas cosas, te has vuelto mejor al momento de elegir ropa Risa

-Enserio

-Si es verdad risa-chan

-Ahh *shinf* muchas gracias chicas ya las extrañaba mucho

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de regresar, o los chicos se van a preocupar, vámonos; además ya quiero que mi Nakao-chi me ayude a cargar tantas cosas jajajaja

-Es verdad, ya me dolieron a mí también los brazos jajaja

-Mmm ya son las cuatro cuarenta y todavía no llegan pero que tanto están haciendo

-Jajaja, cálmate Otani, seguramente ya vienen hacia acá

-Quieren que le hable a Tanaka-san?

-No, no así esta bien, es solo que ya tengo hambre- dijo Otani en tono desesperado

**-DARLING!**

**-KAAA!**

Otani grito al ver como se acercaban las chicas, con bolsas interminables, no podía creer que habían comprado tanto, si se supone que solo iba a comprar un atuendo para una noche, y sobretodo hablaba de Nobuko ya que ella era la que traía mas pertenencias.

-Waai, Nobu-chan!

-Nakao-chi compre muchas cosas!

-Déjame te ayudo

**-Kyaa Nakao-chi daisuki!**

-Waiii

-ha-haha-ha *risa sarcástica*- mientras Otani los veía, Risa se acerco también con un mar de bolsas acomodándolas en el piso- AH! Tú también compraste muchas cosas, pero si solo iban a comprar un atuendo no toda la semana

-Jajajaja, pero es que empecé a ver mas ropa muy linda y no pude detenerme, jajaja, también te compre unas cosas a ti Otani

-Ahh *suspiro*,bien bien, gracias, haber déjame cargar unas cuantas

-Que les parece ir a comer a un restaurant que esta por aquí, sirven comida deliciosa

Todos: haai!

Mientras todos iban en camino cruzaron un puente próximo y Risa recordó que en ese lugar fue cuando Otani la había rechazado y había llorado un largo tiempo.

-Ahh, en esa tienda fue cuando Otani me rechazo mientras comprara curry de oso! –Mientras apuntaba la tienda-

-AH! Porque lo tienes que decir así!

-Porque es la verdad ¬¬, fuiste tan cruel

-Ya ahh!, lo siento

-jaja esta bien

Mientras ellos estaban en sus recuerdos los otros mas atrás de ellos comenzaron a murmurar.

-Pero que les pasa a estos? -Nobuko

-es verdad, andan muy extraños desde que salimos -Nakao

-Mmm les habrá sucedido algo? - Suzuki

-Mmm no lo se, pero bueno, esta mejor así, no lo creen- Nakao

-jajaj es verdad- Nobuko

-Oigan que hacen, dense prisa! -Otani

-jajaja si ya vamos

* * *

><p>Ya era lunes por la tarde, desde que todos llegaron a Hokkaido se habían divertido mucho, después de haber visitado un poco Sapporo, el siguiente día fue de salida en pareja, y después otras muchas salidas mas, el sábado Otani y Risa fueron al concierto especial de Umibozu, y el domingo estaban exhaustos; la hermana de Otani tendría su despedida ese día,; el novio de ella Takeshi, también aria una celebración por su despedida de soltería, por lo que el también invitó a Otani y a los demás a su fiesta con los amigos; la de ellos se llevaría a cabo en un bar cercano, y la de Midori seria en un restaurante que tenia un salón pequeño para reuniones casuales o formales.<p>

-Ahh Otani es verdad, no te enseñe las cosas que te compre cuando fuimos a Sapporo

-Ah?, a es verdad, y que me compraste?

-TARAN!, ten te compre esto para la despedida de Takeshi-san! (una camisa de color azul rey)

-Ah? Y como sabias que el también aria una despedida, si nos acaba de invitar a mi y a los demás

-Jajaja, solo sospeche, se me haría extraño que Midori-san si hiciera y una y el no, por eso prevenir bien las cosas (giñando el ojo)

-Wau, eres buna en estas cosas verdad, jajaja, mm pero no tengo una corbata que haga juego con eso, entonces iré sin corbata… (mientras miraba la camisa)

-Si esta bien, además la de ustedes será en un bar verdad?

-Si, aunque la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir

-Porque?

-Hemos estado saliendo mucho con todos, y casi no e tenido tiempo de hablar contigo

Después de lo antes dicho Otani hizo una pequeña mueca de decepción por lo que Risa se sorprendió, _definitivamente esta muy cambiado, además no se porque, pero se ve mas guapo jojojo", _ Risa se decía esto para sus adentros mientras hacia una cara pervertida por lo que Otani se extraño y dijo.

-Que cara tan horrible, pero que estas pensando Hentai

-Ah? Nada, nada jajaja…que el concierto de Umibozu estuvo maravilloso

-mmm si es vedad *pensativo*

-Ah?, que sucede Otani?

-…Es que… yo te quería peguntar si…

**-AHHH!**

-Que- que pasa?

-Ya son las cinco y no me e bañado, después me dices Otani, necesito arreglarme *cerrando la puerta del baño*

-ahh *suspiro* _ pero si la despedida es a las 8 de la noche-_

-Waaaa, estuvo delicioso

-ah?, de que hablas

-Del baño, jajaja

Mientras Risa se daba un baño, Otani veía la televisión, después de que salió la apago y comenzaron a platicar, mientras que ella arreglaba unas cosas.

-Olle Risa

-mmm, que pasa?

-…

-que pasa?

-… no, no nada, no sucede nada

Después de que dijo esas palabras Risa se preocupo un poco y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama

-Que sucede Otani?

-mmm es que sabes, yo quería preguntarte si tu…

Riing! *teléfono*

-Ahhh _*suspiro de decepción*

-Bueno?... Ah, Nobu-chan!, ah?, si ya voy para halla, si no te preocupes, ok, bien nos vemos, bye bye

-Ah?, a donde vas, si todavía no te arreglas?

-Ah?, es que quedamos en arreglarnos todas juntas, y le voy a ayudar a Nobu-chan con su peinado

-ahh

-Sip, bien me voy, cuando regrese de la fiesta definitivamente continuaremos esta conversación ok, ah y por cierto, Nakao-chi se va a venir aquí a cambiarse, mientras nosotras estamos en su habitación bien?

-Si, bien –una efímera sonrisa por parte de Otani y Risa salió de la habitación- ahhh, no se si debería preguntárselo, pero mmm, creo que si es mejor que lo haga…

* * *

><p>-Bueno Otani, ya vámonos<p>

-Si si, Olle y no las vamos a acompañar hasta ese restaurante al que van?, al fin y al cabo queda de paso al bar no?

-mm tienes razón, vamos a preguntarles, de aseguro todavía están ocupadas jajaja

-No lo dudes, bueno vamos por Suzuki también

-ok

Toc Toc Toc

- Suzuki, terminaste?

*abriendo puerta*

-Si esperaba que fuera la hora, les quería preguntar si…

-Que cosa? – dijo Otani

-Y si las acompañamos al restaurant al que van, además esta de paso

-Jajaja, si es justo de lo que estábamos hablando hace un momento Nakao y yo

-Bien voy a ir a tocarles la puerta haber si ya terminaron –Nakao

-Bien –Otani

Toc Toc Toc

-Nobu-chan!, ya terminaron?, las acompañaremos hasta el restaurant!

-Si ya vamos Darling! –Nobuko hablando desde dentro de la habitación-

La puerta se comenzó a abrir, seguida de la salida de Nobuko, Nakao no pudo evitar abrir mas los ojos, le brillaron, al ver lo radiante que se encontraba Nobuko, el vestido rosa le quedo a la perfección, seguido de unas sandalias blancas de corcho, Risa le había alaciado todo el cabello, con un lindo adorno a un lado, como su cabello era rizado, lo traía largo y hermoso, muy diferente a como siempre se peinaba.

-Taran! Como me veo Nakao-chi?

-Te vez hermosa Nobu-chan!, me enamore una vez mas de ti

-Waii, tu también te vez muy guapo Nakao-chi, te quedo muy bien el traje que te compre

Nakao iba vestido con un traje de color negro, con un chaleco blanco, camisa negra y corbata roja, seguido de unos pantalones negros también, y un lindo sombrero que resaltaba.

-Bien la siguiente en participar es Chiharu-chan!

-Wa, Nobu-chan no lo digas así *nerviosismo*

-Ya sal Chiharu-chan!

-mmm *paso de tacon*

-O.O!

Después de salir nerviosamente de la habitación Suzuki se quedo con los ojos como platos al ver a Chiharu vestida tan hermosa en ese vestido blanco, era algo corto con unos pocos holanes en la parte de abajo, Risa le hizo un lindo arreglo con la mitad de su cabello seguido de un lindo broche con una lindas flores en el, brillaban mucho con las luces y hacia que en su cabello negro resaltaran, la maquillo un poco y el brillo rosa de los labios hacia que resaltara su sonrisa.

-Te- te vez muy bien Chiharu-chan *nervios*

-Muchas gracias, Suzuki-kun *avergonzada* tu también te vez muy bien *nervios*

-gra-gracias * avergonzado* -Suzuki llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa verde olivo muy elegante.

-Muy bien y nuestra ultima participante, Koizumi Risa!

Otani podía sentir sus latidos en su pecho, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de un momento a otro, estaba muy emocionado ya quería ver como se veía Risa, trago saliva y unos delicados pasos de tacones comenzaron a escucharse desde adentro de la habitación. Una avergonzada Risa sale al corredor, mostrándose radiante; ella traía su lindo vestido blanco con terminaciones rojas, era un lindo estraple que mostraba sus lindos y delgados hombros, la caída del vestido tenia diferentes picos desbalanceados por lo que lo hacia verse muy elegante pero al mismo tiempo casual, llevaba un lindo collar de ligera pedrería, se ondulo el cabello mientras que dejo que su flequillo siguiera quedando alaciado, hacia un lado sostenido de un broche con pedrería de fantasía, tenia un ligero maquillaje pero con una sombra de ojos que resaltaba mucho su mirada, ella se veía, hermosa.

-na naa- -Otani no podía hablar, había quedado maravillado a verla de esa manera- pero tubo que recobrar la cordura y hablar-

-Que Otani-kun no le vas a decir nada a Risa?

-Te-te vez bien *avergonzado*

-Ahh? Solo bien?

-Te vez muy linda Koizumi-san

-Si es verdad Risa, pareces una modelo

-Mm

Te vez muy hermosa, risa-chan ^^

-Muchas gracias

Otani quería decirle que se veía hermosa, pero le daba vergüenza decirlo en frente de los demás, y Risa entendía, sabia que le daba vergüenza hablar de esa forma con los demás, por lo que ya no dijo nada y los chicos las encaminaron al restaurant.

Caminando en la calle adelante se encontraban Nakao y Nobuko, ella agarrada de la cintura por su novio, mientras que Chiharu iba con Suzuki que el la llevaba agarrada del hombro, y atrás iban Risa y Otani tomados de las manos; Otani no había dicho nada en todo el camino, pero en sus pensamientos debatía con el mismo.

-Te vez muy guapo Otani, que bueno que te quedo bien la camisa

-Ah?, ahh, ahh gracias *desviando la mirada*- Otani llevaba la camisa azul marino que Risa le había regalado con uno pantalones negros y también zapatos del mismo color.

-Tu también…

-ah?

-Tu también, te vez muy hermosa… - la voz se hacia cada vez mas pequeña que Risa no alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo-

-Ah?, no escuche muy bien lo del final

-Ahh*suspiro* que tu también te vez muy hermosa Risa, eso dije *sonrojado* la cara no se le podía ver se perdía en su flequillo, por lo que a Risa se le hizo muy tierno y solo alcanzo a reír y decir un _ "gracias"_

* * *

><p>Ya cada quien estaba en el lugar de la fiesta, ellos estaban en un bar a unas pocas cuadras de donde era el restaurant de ellas, Takeshi los recibió en la puerta del lugar y les agradeció por haber asistido, les dio su cortesía, y les dijo que eran libres de pedir lo que quisieran.<p>

-Waaa, Nobu-chan si que se veía hermosa, no quiero ni imaginarme como se vera en la boda

-Estas loco jajaja

Los tres estaban sentados en una barra, Otani y Nakao estaban tomando cerveza mientras que Suzuki un poco de sake. Pasaron como una hora y después de eso comenzaron las preguntas embarazosas.

-Olle Otani últimamente te e visto muy pensativo, a que horas me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa *algo ebrio*

-ahh eso *sobrio, soporta el alcohol* mm es que no e dejado de pensar en lo que me dijeron cuando recién llegamos a Hokkaido

-De que hablas? – Suzuki

-Pues es que ustedes, se podría decir que ya tienen todo su futuro bien, pensado y yo…

-Ahh sobre eso, si deberías de hablar de eso con Koizumi-san

-mmm, es que ya lo e intentado, pero siempre algo pasa y me interrumpen…

-No culpes a los demás de tus problemas Otani – agrego Nakao

-Si si, ya lo se; es que no se como peguntarle, tampoco se que preguntarle…

-Yo si, solo tienes que decirle," Koizumi te quieres casar conmigo", y listo

**-AH! Ya cállate Nakao estas todo tomado!**

-Jajaja no es verdad estoy bien, no trates de justificarme jaja

-Mmm, pero entonces cual es el problema, no te gusta Koizumi-san? –pregunto Suzuki

-Si si me gusta, pero es que no se, no puedo hablar de ese tema, no con ella…

-Pero, el tema es con ella Otani

-Sii ya lo se, pero es que, es… vergonzoso…

-No es verdad, tu lo estas haciendo vergonzoso, a menos que…

-…que *tomando un trago de cerveza*

-No estés seguro de querer compartir tu vida con ella

Otani volteo a ver a Nakao cuando dijo esas palabras, tenia una cara de asombro cuando dijo esa oración, pero no, el sabia que el se equivocaba, por lo que dijo

-mm no, no es eso, creo que si compartiera mi vida con alguien, Koizumi seria la única…

-Entonces cual es el problema, es solo que te da vergüenza, que infantil eres

**-Ah ya cállate Nakao!**

-Entonces cual es Otani?- Suzuki

-Que Koizumi y yo no hablamos de ese tipo de cosas, por eso se me hace raro, pero me pongo a pensar y pues ya tengo 21 años y si me gustaría planear mas o menos que are después de graduarme, claro además de trabajar…

-… mas bien que harás con Koizumi-san

-…

-Yo por mi parte me casaría hoy mismo con Nobu-chan, pero eso no estaría bien, ni para mí ni para ella, pero no puedo esperar a que ella se gradué y nos casemos.

-…

-Además quiero tener una linda familia con ella

-Ahhh?

-Si, que?, tu no quieres tener hijos?

-Vez que me ando partiendo la cabeza con lo de PENSAR, en casarme y tu me sales con hijo y familia

-pues eso es lo que conlleva casarse Otani –agrego Suzuki

-…

-No quieres?

-Que cosa?

-Tener hijos

-mmm… bueno si, porque no, pero, eso no es en lo que me estoy centrando ahorita-

Es que no sabes pensar bien las cosas al parecer Otani

-ah?

-Si, mira cuando yo pensé en hablar ese tema con Nobu-chan fue porque estuve pensando mucho en como seria mi vida a su lado

-…

-Saliendo con ella, comiendo con ella, estando juntos siempre, tu sabes, y que algún día ella me de una linda familia, ese era un sueño muy bonito que a mi me gustaría tener con ella algún día… pero… quería saber que pensaba ella al respecto… por eso se lo comente

-mmm

-y tu Susuki-kun?, como lo hablaste con Tanaka-san?

-Pues *avergonzado*, mas bien fue por una equivocación, mas bien, mala formulación de acontecimientos

-ah? Ahora tu de que estas hablando –Otani

-Si es que estábamos hablando de cuando nos graduaríamos que haríamos, y ella comenzó a decir en el lugar donde quería trabajar, y hay fue cuando yo dije que era lo mejor encontrar un trabajo estable antes de casarnos, yo lo dije sin pensarlo…

Otani y Nakao: O.O

-y después ella me dijo que estaba de acuerdo *rojo*

-mmmm

-lo ves Otani no es tan difícil

-ahh *suspiro*

* * *

><p>Otani regreso a al hotel después de tomarse su ultima bebida, estaba algo cansado por lo que regreso a su habitación, Nakao y Suzuki lo hicieron pensar mucho, ellos se quedaron en el bar y le dijeron que ellos irían después por las chicas, por lo que el se fue mas tranquilo, claro, dentro de lo que cavia, sabia que si le decía a Risa sobre si se casaran en el futuro ella no dudaría y se pondría feliz, pero el no sentía todavía seguridad de afirmar ese gran paso, y no era porque no la quisiera, si no porque, todavía no quería pensar mucho en esas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo si quería hacerlo, ya no quería vivir en el "haber que pasa" en la relación que tenia con Risa, por lo que tomo decisión de el mismo, y le preguntaría que opinaba a Risa cuando ella regresara.<p>

Se recostó en su cama después de que se cambio de ropa a una mas cómoda, y se quedo pensando en como le diría a ella lo de su futuro. Pudo escuchar como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta y seguido de eso entro, era Risa, se podían escuchar sus tacones por el pequeño pasillo de la habitación, Otani se levanto de la cama para recibirla y se puedo dar cuenta de cómo tambaleaba al caminar.

-Risa?

-Ah? Hola, otañi, He! *hipo*, ahh te eshtañe ucho, he!

-Estas ebria!

-Noo, he!, shtoy bien

-ahh*suspiro*, haber te ayudo

El le comenzó a quitar los zapatos que tenia y le ayudo a quitarse el broche que tenia en el cabello, también le quito el collar que portaba y se le quedo viendo fijamente muy de cerca. Aunque estuviera algo tomada ella se veía muy hermosa, lo miraba solo a el y el no pudo evitar darle un beso a su novia.

Después de ese beso ella se lanzo a sus brazos y el solo dijo un, _ ahhh *suspiro*, andá ve y quitate el vestido-_

-mmm sobre eso, neceshito qu me ayudesh

-**AHHH? Que quieres decir?**

-Es que no alcansho el zipper, lo deshabroshas por mi

-ahh*suspiro*, bien bien, voltéate

- gracias

Otani no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso, pero lo hizo sin dudar, bajo lentamente el zipper y pudo ver la hermosa espalda de Risa al descubierto, volteo hacia otro lado y ella se levanto para ir al baño y cambiarse, tomo algo de agua y se lavo la cara, después ella volvió y se acostó en la cama.

-Waa! Me la pase muy bien!

-que bien…

-…

Risa…

-Si…

-…

.Que pasa?

-mmm

Otani se encontraba sentando en la orilla del otro lado de la cama y seguido de eso se fue acercándose a ella, ella estaba medio dormida, y decidió aprovechar hay para preguntarle.

-Risa *susurro*

-Mmm, que pasa *zzz*

-A ti te gustaría casarte? *susurro*

-… Claro que…si *zzz*… algún día *zzz*

-Y… te gustaría casarte con migo? *susurro*

-…

-Risa, te gustaría casarte conmigo? *susurro*

-Yo… *zzz*, lo siento, pero no…

Otani solo se pudo quedar con cara de asombro, bajo la cabeza, y apago la lámpara que seguía encendida, se encontraba triste y lo único que puso hacer fue tratar de dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA-<strong>

**Wo0o00laz espero que les halla gustado este capitulo jojojojo, la trama esta buena verdad jajaja, no vemos**

**COMENTEN PLISS!**


	7. Tu incontrolable personalidad

-Risa, te gustaría casarte conmigo? *susurro*

-Yo… *zzz*, lo siento, pero no…

Otani solo se pudo quedar con cara de asombro, bajo la cabeza, y apago la lámpara que seguía encendida, se encontraba triste y lo único que puso hacer fue tratar de dormir.

**Capitulo 7**

**Tu incontrolable personalidad… Me enamore de un idiota**

* * *

><p>-Ahh no puedo dormir, pero a que se refiere con que no quiere, mmm, bueno también esta medio dormida, tal vez es solo eso…<strong> y si no!<strong>... no si, ya cálmate Atsushi, duérmete… (lapso de segundos)… **ahhh! Maldición!**, ahh*suspiro*.

Después de mucho debate en su cabeza y muchas vueltas, se quedo mirando a la nada en la oscuridad de la habitación, volteo hacia el lado donde se encontraba Risa, y la miro fijamente, sus ojos profundos tratando de enfocarla en la oscuridad, y un poco de tristeza en ellos le hicieron percatarse, que si quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella… ¡pero como?…. Si ella acababa de rechazarlo, para el no era nada sencillo hablar de esas cosas, y cuando por fin decía algo, mucha energía se le iba de sus manos al instante. Cerro sus ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño.

*A la mañana siguiente*

-ahhh *bostezo* que sueño tan extraño (dijo risa mientras se estiraba, después de haberse levantado de la cama)

Volteo a ver a Otani, quien seguía dormido envuelto en las sabanas, una sonrisa efímera de su parte, y se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha… (20 minutos después).

-Otani?, oye Otani? (Moviéndolo mientras seguía recostado)

-mm…

-Otani ya es de mañana, no te vas a bañar?

-zzz… si ya voy…

Se sentó en su lado de la cama, mientras Risa secaba su cabello, el la miro unos segundos, tristeza en su mirada lo inundaba, ella no lo noto, y se dirigió hacia el baño.

*Ring ring*

-Bueno?

-Risa!

-Ah!, Nobu-chan

-Los esperamos en el lobby para irnos a desayunar?

-Si, ok, nos vemos halla en 10 minutos, adiós

Crk*

-Otani?, *toc toc* Otani, te falta mucho? Ya hay que irnos

Risa se encontraba en frente de la puerta del baño hasta que después del llamado se abrió rápidamente, Otani tenia una enormes ojeras adornando su rostro, y Risa se espanto un poco, sus ojos como platos no se disimulaban en su cara, así que decidió preguntarle a Otani el porque.

-Otani?...

-…

-Olle que sucedió, no dormiste bien?

El volteo a verla mientras se ponía los calcetines sentado en la cama, y segundos después siguió haciendo lo que hacia

-Otani, te sientes mal?

-…

-Sucedió algo en la fiesta?

-…

-… / _hay pero que le sucede, tendrá resaca?, mm no creo, el llego antes que yo y se encontraba bien, o le sucedería algo, mmm/ _Ota…

-Ya vámonos, estoy listo

.Ah?, mm esta bien

Mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor el silencio inundaba el lugar, Risa se sentía muy incomoda y no sabia ya que mas preguntarle, ya que el no contestaba a lo que ella le decía, así que prefirió mejor quedarse callada hasta que el se decidiera por hablar.

-Ahh *suspiro*

Risa volteo a ver a Otani después de que el suspirara y el volteo hacia su dirección pero con la mirada cabizbaja, y comenzó a hablar

-Oye…

-si? (algo nerviosa)

-De verdad no recuerdas…

-Que cosa?

-mmm (Otani volteo a verla con ojos que expresaban que era obvio a lo que se refería)

-…ah?... /_ que si no recuerdo, mm no se de que habla, tal vez se refiera a algo que yo hice, quizá hice algo que no debía cuando llegue a la habitación ayer en la noche, pero, mmm que yo recuerde no sucedió nada, solo fui al baño a lavarme la cara hablamos un poco, me ayudo con mi vestido, y ya…supongo_

_-_… (el miro como ella se encontraba con su cara confundida, y se enfado un poco, cerro sus ojos y los abrió al momento) ya no es nada olvídalo…no era importante...

-ah?, ahh… bueno, si tu lo dices…

-…

*silencio incomodo*

-Sabes, tuve un sueño muy extraño!

-…

-ah… *nervios*, ah *suspiro* /_si dijo que no era importante entonces porque sigue enojado… ahh, ya ábrete ascensor!_

*Tin tin* (el ascensor llego a la planta baja y se abrieron las puertas)

Al abrirse las puertas Nobuko y los demás los esperaban, y se podía ver como un aura salía de Otani y la incomodidad estaba escrita en la frente de Risa.

-ah-ah?, buenos días, sucedió algo? (mirando con extrañeza Nobu les pregunto a ambos que se acercaron con los demás)

-Ah?, no nada, no sucede nada, llevaban mucho tiempo esperándonos?

-No, no mucho… segura que no sucedió nada (esto ultimo susurrándolo al oído)

-Después te digo…

-ok

-Buenos días Otani-kun –Chiharu

-…Buenos días

-ah?

Otani siguió caminando hacia la puerta de salida mientras que todos lo veían con extrañeza.

-Otani parece… (Dijo Nakao)

Todos: Un zombi

* * *

><p>-Estuvo delicioso, verdad Susuki-kun<p>

-mm (ligera sonrisa)

-Y Darling, de que estuvieron hablando en su fiesta?

-Ah?

-Es que ayer ya no alcanzamos a platicar, llegamos muy cansados, y tu un poco tomado (mirada algo enojada)

-Ah… Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha

-No me estoy riendo Darling ¬¬

-Mm pues casi no hablamos de nada *mentira*, no recuerdo muy bien *doble mentira*

-haaa, enserio *sabe que miente*

-Si, hehehe

-Muy bien, entonces, Susuki-kun!

-Si?

-Tu me podrías decir de que hablaron en su fiesta

Mientras Nobuko trataba de interrogar a Suzuki, Nakao le hacia señas desde atrás de que no le dijera nada, ya que habían estado hablando con Otani sobre su relación con Risa y no querían entrometerlo mas en esa conversación con Nobu-chan .

-Ah?- ah *nervios* pues, Sohma-san nos estuvo contando de sus días de universidad, y estuvimos platicando de esas cosas… todo normal *sudoración excesiva*

-Ohh, ya veo *le creyó muy poco*, y tu Otani-kun, te divertiste?

Todos voltearon a ver a Otani que todavía no terminaba su comida y estaba jugando con el tenedor, Risa estaba un poco preocupada, pero sabia que si insistía en que le dijera que le pasaba solo se enojaría mas.

-ah?...mmm.. see

-ah? Ha-ha, bueno creo que eso está…bien (incomoda)

-Bueno pues nosotras estuvimos hablando de la boda y tuvimos una charla bastante entretenida

-Y de que hablaron – agrego Nakao interesado

-Pues de cómo decidieron en casarse Midori-san y Takeshi-san, ahh fue tan extraño jajaja

-Porque lo dicen- comento Suzuki

-Ah, es que cuando terminaron ambos la Universidad, el solo le dijo después /toma para que vallas escogiendo un lindo vestido, mientras yo voy a hablar con mis padres *dándole una tarjeta de crédito*/ -Chiharu

-¿? –Suzuki y Nakao

-Si!, y después de eso cuando ella fue a comprar su vestido, la tarjeta que le había dado no tenia efectivo, jajaja, y paso un buen rato disculpándose con el dueño de la tienda, jajaja que momento tan vergonzoso.

-Jajaja, bueno esperemos que en la boda no se le olvide otra cosa –Nakao

-Jajaja, y tu que piensas Otani-kun?, no crees que fue gracioso- Nobuko

-…

-Otani?-Risa

**-YAA BASTA!, porque solo se la pasan hablando ahora de estas cosas, hay mucho otros temas de conversación!**

Todos voltearon a verlo cuando grito lo anterior, todos en silencio solo se le quedaron viendo y después se retiro del restaurante diciendo algo como *_yo me largo* _agarrando sus cosas.

**-OTANI!**

*silencio*

-Risa, en verdad no sucedió nada ayer?

-… no… no se porque anda así, incluso en la mañana le pregunte, pero dijo que no tenia nada, y siguió enojado… *preocupada*

-mmm, Darling, seguro que no dijeron nada que molestara a Otani-kun en la fiesta?

-No, estuvimos hablando tranquilamente, y de pronto se fue temprano

-¿? Y eso… porque se fue?

-No lo se, no nos dijo el porque, verdad Suzuki

-mmm *asintiendo*

-Creo que será mejor que valla a hablar con el, después nos vemos Nobu-chan

-Estabien Nakao-chi, vete con cuidado

-Te acompaño

-Ok, vámonos Suzuki

-Cuídate Susuki-kun

-mm, nos vemos Chiharu-chan

-Ahhh *suspiro*, porque cosas así siempre pasan cuando se trata de Otani-kun y tu *desplomándose en la mesa*- nobuko

-Tal vez solo anda irritado porque no durmió bien y ya… supongo -risa

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, y que soñaste que ya no me contaste por todo este problema

-Ah si!, tuve un sueño tan extraño, soñé que estaba comiendo en el "Ikebe" (restaurant familiar), y de la nada aparece un kappa…

-Ahh *Supsiro* otra vez con eso, tienes un trauma lo sabias

-Jajaja, bueno y después Risa-chan- Chiharu

-Bien, después se sienta en la silla que estaba al lado de la mía, y me dice:

-Risa

-Mmm, que pasa

-A ti te gustaría casarte?

-… Claro que…si… algún día

-Y… te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-…

-Risa, te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-Yo… lo siento, pero no…  
>…<p>

-Waaa que miedo y después que le dijiste! -Nobuko

-ajaja pues le dije:  
>-Yo… lo siento, pero no… si alguna vez me caso, a mi me gustaría hacerlo con Otani<p>

-Con el, porque?

-porque el es el único que puede tomar ese puesto ^^

* * *

><p><strong>-OTANI! OTANI! ABRE LA PUERTA!<strong>

*abriendo puerta*

-Que quieren?

-Porque te fuiste así?

Otani entro de nuevo a la habitación seguidos de Nakao y Suzuki, se sentó en la cama y se quedo en silencio

-ahh *suspiro*

-Y bien… que sucedió?

-Ayer… le pregunte a Koizumi si quería casarse algún día

-Wooo se lo preguntaste al fin, y luego que te dijo

-que si, que si le gustaría…algún día

-y luego …

-Después, le pregunte que si…

-que si…

-ahh *suspiro*, que si le gustaría casarse conmigo

-woooo y luego que te dijo

-…

-Otani?, luego que te dijo Koizumi-san?

-…

-…

-… Que no…

-jajaja, pues claro que te iba a decir que no, ella… **QUE!, COMO QUE TE DIJO QUE NO?**

Nakao y Suzuki se quedaron con los ojos de plato al escuchar la respuesta de risa mientras que Otani seguía cabizbajo sentado en la cama

-Pues eso es lo que dijo…

-Otani, tal vez Koizumi-san solo estaba muy cansada y por eso contesto eso

-no lo se…pero

Suzuki y Nakao: …

-…me lastimo… mas de lo que pensé

* * *

><p>-Bueno voy a mi habitación haber como esta Otani, mas tarde nos vemos<p>

-Ok, no vemos luego Risa

-Adiós, Risa-chan

Cada quien se regreso a su habitación para que Risa tuviera un momento a solas de hablar con Otani mientras Chiharu y Nobuko hablaban con Nakao y Suzuki sobre lo que hablaron con el; ya cerca de la puerta Risa entra y se encontraba con una habitación oscura, las persianas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas.

-Otani?, estas aquí?

Algo se movió de entre las sabanas de la cama y Risa soltó un ligero grito de sorpresa

-Ahh *suspiro* Otani eres tu, me asustaste

-Risa…

-Si?

-Tenemos que hablar

-… *silencio*

-siento que lo nuestro, no tiene mucho futuro, como el de los demás

-Ah?

-Bueno para no entrar mucho en rodeos, creo que lo mejor será…

Risa se aproximo a la cama y se puso cerca de el, lo miro fijamente y le dijo

-Otani de que estas hablando?

El volteo un poco la mirada y alcanzo a decir

-Pues justo eso, vamos tu y yo sabíamos que esto no iba a durar para siempre o si

-Otani

-ah?

**-IDIOTA! *PASS / golpe noqueador/***

* * *

><p>-ah?, eso fue lo que paso con Otani? –Nobuko<p>

-Si es un verdadero torpe, pero Suzuki ni yo lo pudimos sacar de esa mentalidad

- Ahhh /golpe en la cabeza/ de verdad que es un idiota, mejor vamos con ellos antes de que haga otra tontería y termine lastimando de nuevo a Risa

Todos: ok

* * *

><p><strong>-Ah! Que haces, eso duele idiota!<strong>

-Otani ya dime que es lo que te sucedió, fue algo que dije o hice cuándo llegue de la fiesta?

-…*sobando mejilla*

-Otani

-ahh *suspiro* si…

-Que sucedió

-*avergonzado* no quiero decirte

-pues entonces como voy a saber?

**-Pues deberías de adivinar!**

**-Que crees que soy telepata o algo por el estilo!**

**-Pues eres mi novia desde hace casi tres años, deberías de conocerme bien!**

**-Si te conozco bien, por eso se que eres un idiota!**

**-Que dijiste!**

-**Bueno ya basta!,** ya… dime que sucedió anoche?

-Ayer, yo te hice una pregunta

-…

-…y tu respondiste que no,** ya es todo!**

-Ahhh?, explícate bien

El se quedó en silencio mientras que Risa lo miraba enojada, se sentó a su lado en la cama y comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño, solo que no me dejaste contártelo esta mañana…

-…

-Soñé que estaba en el restaurant Ikebe y que de pronto un kappa se sentaba al lado de mi

-…otra vez con lo del kappa tienes un problema con eso sabes

-*Ignora* El me llamo por mi nombre y me pregunto que si yo quería casarme algún día…

Al decir esas palabras Otani volteo a verla y escucho con atención

-Y yo le conteste que si, algún día la verdad a mi me gustaría casarme. Después de eso el me pregunto que si me gustaría casarme con el, pero le conteste que no, sabes porque?

Otani se sentía culpable

- /_ella de verdad estaba dormida, ahh pero que idiota/… _porque

- ¬¬, de verdad no sabes el porque, eres idiota o que?

-No acababas de decirme eso hace poco, que era un idiota…

-ah?, Otani?

-Entonces, que le dijiste a ese tal "kappa"

-mmm, le dije que no porque, si alguna vez me caso, a mi me gustaría hacerlo con Otani, porque el es el único que puede tomar ese puesto

-…

-Olle me estas oyendo?

-Te estoy oyendo…

-…

-Yo fui el que te preguntó eso cuando llegaste anoche de la fiesta, solo que "alguien" se quedo dormida cuando se lo dije

-ahhh *nervios*

-Pero… tu también discúlpame, debí de suponer que estabas dormida, pero… me daba demasiada vergüenza preguntártelo abiertamente que, lo dije mientras estabas tratando de dormir, que al parecer si estabas dormida.

-a – haha-ha

-No te rías

-… pero sabes

-mm?

-Estoy muy contenta

-De?

-Que tu quieras hacer lo mismo que yo… algún día

-*sonrojado* idiota

-Soy idiota y que, es la verdad

- ahhh me gusta una idiota

- a mi también me gusta un idiota

-Bueno creo que con eso estamos de acuerdo

- Sip, jaja queremos ser una pareja de idiotas

-jajajaja

***PASS* / AZOTE DE PUERTA EN LA PARED/** Nobu y los demás entrando a la habitación precipitadamente

**-OTANI-KUN DETENTE NO SEAS IMBECIL, LO QUE PASA ES QUE RISA ESTABA!...** ah?... se están riendo?

-Nobu-chan?

-Como?que pasa aquí?, no terminaron?, no están peleando?

-Porque pelearíamos –agrego Otani

-Como que porque, si tu, y Nakao-chi dijo, y entonces** AHHHHHH!**

-Pensamos que estarían discutiendo por lo que Otani-kun hablo con los chicos –comento Chiharu

-Ah eso, pues si al principio si, pero Koizumi me hizo entrar en razón con un buen golpe, hacia mucho que no recibía ese golpe de idiota

Todos: ah?

-Bueno como sea, ahora ya estoy mejor,mm tengo hambre,** ¡¿A donde vamos a comer?** *cara sonriente de idiota*

Nobuko y Nakao: **COMO QUE A DONDE VAMOS COMER IDIOTA! *Pisándolo y golpeándolo múltiplemente**

Los demás: jajajaja

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA-<strong>

**W0o0o0laz LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!, EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO se que me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo, pero acabo de salir de vacaciones y por fin me di el tiempo de la continuación, de verdad, no se preocupen, yo si termino mis historias, en tanto a los comentarios que me han estado mandando, estoy muy feliz que les este agradando mi historia, y tmb me dicen mucho de los errores ortográficos, jaja la verdad es que me emociono escribiendo que no checo mucho eso, y después me da flojera revisarlo todo, así que lo lamento, tratare de mejorar un poco eso.**

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, nos seguimos leyendo bby**


	8. Solos tu y yo…El día que noté que robast

-Bueno como sea, ahora ya estoy mejor, a donde vamos a comer *cara sonriente de idiota*

Nobuko y Nakao: **COMO QUE A DONDE VAMOS COMER IDIOTA!** *Pisándolo y golpeándolo múltiplemente

Los demás: jajajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**Solos tu y yo… El día que note que robaste mi corazón**

Seguido de esto, las tres parejas se fueron a comprar bentos a una tienda de 24 hrs cercanas al hotel, tampoco iban a seguir despilfarrando así el dinero, a parte de que ya no les quedaba demasiado, las chicas se adelantaron mientras que los hombres cargaban las cosas para regresar al hotel y comer en la habitación de Suzuki y Chiharu.

-**AHHHHH** *gran suspiro* de verdad que Otani -kun es un idiota, porque hace que me preocupe tanto por ti Risa?-

-jajajaja, muchas gracias por preocuparte siempre, pero, no te inquietes, creo que las cosas ya están mejor

-mmm bueno si tu lo dices…** Ah!**, por cierto, ya pronto será tu cumpleaños Risa

-Ohhh *algo sorprendida* es verdad, lo había olvidado, después de tantas cosas… ahhh *suspiro* Otani es una montaña rusa de emociones para mi

-Bueno, bueno, de todas formas, Risa-chan, que quieres que hagamos para tu cumpleaños, ya lo has hablado con Otani -kun?-Chiharu

-Ah?, qué?, sobre mi cumpleaños?

-Sip

-mmm, pues la verdad hemos hablado de tantas cosas, que termine hasta olvidándolo yo, no creo que el lo recuerde, además de que cuando cumplí los 19 años el lo olvido por completo ¬¬

Hahaha (risa forzada) –Chiharu

-Pero no te preocupes Risa, definitivamente nosotras te prepararemos algo genial, espéralo con ansias!

-jajaja, gracias Nobu-chan… mmm ahora que lo pienso mi cumpleaños es justamente un día antes que la boda de Midori-san

-hooo, es verdad…. También debemos de invitarla a ella ^^

Mientras que las chicas iban platicado mas adelante, los hombres también tenían su propia conversación

-Wooo, así que eso fue lo que paso con Koizumi-san, jajaja, bueno, ese golpe si que te lo merecías, esta algo inflamado ehhh *picando mejilla*

-Na, esta bien, al fin al cabo esto es lo que me gano, de cierta forma…

-Otani?

-Y bien, entonces ya está todo bien entre ustedes? – pregunto Suzuki

-Si, todo a la perfección, no problem! (Mientras guiña un ojo, y levanta su dedo pulgar)

-Bueno si así lo pones, supongo que esta bien… y mañana que haremos, no tienen planeado nada?-Nakao

-Mmm, supongo que voy a invitar a salir a Koizumi, quiero llevarla a un lugar…

-hoooo, sospechoso (mirada Hentai)

-Ya cállate!, además mientras sea con ella, supongo que… esta bien

-Muy bien Otani, debes de depender un poco mas de tu novia

-si, si… como sea, porque me preguntas que haremos mañana, querían salir todos juntos?

-Pues la verdad si, como siempre que salimos todos juntos, "alguien" termina arruinando todo, por eso lo preguntaba

-ahh-haa

**-CHICOS APRESURENZE O LOS DEJAERMOS!**

**-OK, YA VAMOS NOBU-CHAN!**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente*<p>

-Risa

-Ah?, que sucede?

Mientras Risa se lavaba la cara en el baño, Otani permanecía viéndola, recargado en el umbral de la puerta

-Me acompañarías a un lugar hoy?

-mmm…. Supongo que no hay problema, pero que hay de los demás, ya les avisaste?

-No, solos tú y yo, a eso me refiero

-ah?, tu y yo?, algo así como una cita?

-Algún problema con eso?

-No-no ninguno, es solo que me agarraste desprevenida, eso es todo, jajaja

-Muy bien, entonces esta decidido, ohhhu!

-_ de verdad que te quitaste un peso de enzima ehh, ahh *suspiro*, me alegro que el Otani de siempre este de vuelta, te han pasado tantas cosas, no es así?… pero no te preocupes, aunque pasemos las peores adversidades, yo voy a estar siempre pensando en ti. Otani, yo te apoyaré siempre, tu puedes!_

*Teléfono*

-AH! De que estas hablando, como que van a salir Otani -kun y tu, no se supone que saldríamos todos el día de hoy Risa?

-De verdad lo siento, Nobu-chan

-ahhh *suspiro* bueno, como sea… esta bien, diviértanse, nos vemos después

-Ok, nos vemos *Crk*

-Que dijo Nobu-chan?

-Que estaba bien, que no había problema… y, a donde se supone que vamos a ir

-Mmmm sobre eso…

-ah?

- Es un** SE-CRE-TO,** jajajaja

**-ahhh, eso no es justó!**

-jajajaja

-ahhh, bueno supongo que no importa

* * *

><p>-Ah, vamos a tomar el Shinkansen?<p>

-Ou!, bien ya llego, vamos

-…

-Risa?

-Ah!, ahh perdón me distraje un poco

-Moooo, que te tiene tan distraída, anda vámonos *tomando su mano y jalando*

-_ ahhh definitivamente es el Otani de siempre *_lo sigue, mientras sigue sonriendo*

Dentro del Shinkansen, tomaron asiento; Otani se la paso mirado a la ventana todo el camino, inundado por sus pensamientos, Risa solo podía verlo, un poco preocupada, pero aun así, por alguna extraña razón se sentía aliviada, de que Otani volvía a ser el de antes.

*Bienvenido usuarios, estamos llegado a la estación correspondiente a Asahikawa, por favor, acérquese a las puertas de salida, gracias*

-Ah?, Asahikawa?, Otani, porque vi…

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar…

-ahm, mm…

Caminaron un tiempo, tomaron un autobús, y se hallaron en una colonia bastante tranquila, a lo lejos, arriba de un pequeño cerrito, se encontraron con unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia lo que parecía un templo, Risa no sabia muy bien hacia donde la llevaba, pero prefirió no hacer mas preguntas en el camino, los dos caminaron todo el trayecto, mientras que Otani, no soltaba la mano de Risa en ningún momento; al terminar las escaleras el apretó un poco mas la mano de ella, se quedo parado completamente en seco, y aspiró aire profundamente.

-Este lugar es…

-…si, es un cementerio

-amm, porque…

-Aquí… aquí es donde esta Yuki…

-*sorprendida*

Al escuchar esta noticia, ella no pudo evitar exaltarse, volteo a ver de nuevo a Otani, mientras que el camino unos pasos, sin soltar la mano de ella en ningún instante.

-…vamos

-mm

Caminaron unos minutos, hasta que dieron con la tumba del pequeño, en ella se encontraba la foto del infante, un poco de incienso ya bastante gastado de hace días de haberse puesto, y unos manjus, probablemente la comida favorita del niño, pensó Risa, también había muchas flores, unas un poco mas frescas que otras, aun así, la tumba se veía bastante limpia, y por alguna razón acogedora; Otani soltó la mano de Risa mientras se agachaba un momento, saco de su mochila un poco de incienso y lo coloco en la ofrenda, los encendió, y volvió a ponerse de pie, después de unas palmadas de ambos comenzaron las oraciones, Risa termino, no había mucho que decir, pero Otani tomo su tiempo, mientras que ella se quedo en silencio.

-_Hola Yuki, se que a pasado tiempo… mas bien, lo lamento, se que no e venido a visitarte nunca, pero… tu sabes que he pensado mucho en ti… perdóname._

_Se que estabas asustado ese día, y también se que… se que no puede hacer mucho, pero, quiero que sepas que voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo, por ti, y por tus demás compañeros, definitivamente, no abra día en el que no te honre y también, no hubo día en el que no estuve orgulloso de ti; tuve muchas dificultades para venir aquí anteriormente, pero ahora se que tengo a alguien que tomara mi mano como yo lo hice contigo, se que es algo diferente, pero, tranquiliza no es así?, que alguien este cerca en los momentos difíciles… yo de verdad… lo lamento mucho (lagrimas)_

_-_Otani?

_-… perdóname, por, por no poder haber echo mas, por no poderte dar parte de mi vida, yo lo daría todo, TODO, porque estuvieras aquí de nuevo, Yuki, algún día nos volveremos a ver, y tendremos mucho de que hablar, te lo prometo, pero hasta entonces (limpiando lagrimas) voy a vivir mi vida, voy a seguir adelante, y seguiré aprendiendo mas y mas, y estoy seguro que cuando nos encontremos, nunca dejare de hablarte de todas las cosas que hice, así que por eso, por favor…espérame._

_Y también, gracias, de verdad, gracias, por todos esos recuerdos Yuki, ánimo, nos veremos._

Otani termino de secarse sus lagrimas y volvió a tomar la mano de Risa, ella miraba fijamente las fotos, había también muchas cartas de sus compañeros que decían "_animo Yuki", "te queremos Yuki", "nos veremos después", _ pero la que le sorprendió mas a Risa era una que escribieron todos que decía "_Otani-sensei y nosotros nos divertiremos por ti también, así que por favor no te desanimes, siempre estamos juntos, nee!" _junto a esa carta había una fotografía de todo el grupo, donde Yuki también aparecía, y en ella vio perfectamente como Otani sonreía junto con ellos, no puedo evitar soltar unas lagrimas y Otani apretó fuerte su mano, y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo, de verdad, desde hace tiempo quería venir aquí, pero, siempre que llegaba a la entrada, me encontraba corriendo de regreso a casa…

-…

-Pero… pero sabia que si venia contigo, yo me haría un poco mas fuerte, por eso te traje aquí hoy, yo de verdad, no podía venir solo, a este lugar…

-…Otani

-pero realmente quería hacerlo

-esta bien, yo, yo entiend…

-gracias, por acompañarme

-…

-Sabes, el era un niño bastante alegre, siempre quería ser el primero en todo, jajaja, aunque era algunas veces muy torpe, todos en la clase lo querían mucho, el nunca se metía en problemas, y la primera vez que fui a la escuela el fue el que…

_-Muy bien niños les presentare a su nuevo maestro, el es un profesor practicante así que por favor sean respetuosos con el, por favor entre, Otani-sensei!_

_*abriéndose puerta*_

_Todos: woahhhh, en verdad es un maestro?_

_-Mucho gusto, yo soy Otani Atsushi, vengo de Osaka, de la prefectura de Kansai, por lo que podrán notar mi asentó, pero…_

_-también notamos tu altura, jajajajaja_

_Todos: jajaja_

**_-Niños!, mas respeto a su profesor!_**

**_-Oigan! –*Yuki*_**

_-ah? *Otani*_

_-No se burlen del profesor, todavía no termina de hablar_

_*silencio*_

_-Ah-ah, gracias, bien como iba diciendo, soy de la prefectura de Kansai, así es, soy bastante bajo, pero, la altura no importa niños, así que mucho gusto, jajajaja_

_Todos: jajajaja_

**_-Van a ver que se divertirán mucho conmigo jajajaja!_**

**_-Fin del flashback-_**

-El realmente era un buen niño

-…

-bueno, nos vamos?

-ok

-Disculpe

-ah?

Otani y Risa voltearon, desde detrás de ellos había una mujer con un gran ramo de flores, Otani la conocía muy bien, ella era la madre de yuki, el se quedo perplejo mientras veía a la señora, ella dio unos pasos mas próximos hacia el y de repente una reverencia.

-ah?

-De verdad se lo agradezco mucho, Otani-sensei

-No, por favor no haga eso Señora Kaori

-De verdad le agradezco que halla estado al lado de mi hijo en su último momento…

-…ah

-Gracias a usted, mi Yuki… mi Yuki, se pudo ir mas tranquilo al cielo… de verdad,*lagrimas* se lo agradezco mucho

-Querida! me dijeron que no había problema, pero… ah?. Que sucede…

-Querido, el es Otani-sensei, el era maestro de Yuki, el que te comente

-ah *reverencia* muchas gracias Otani-sensei

-Señor, por favor yo…

-…por sostener la mano de mi hijo, de verdad se lo agradezco mucho!

*silencio*

-No hay porque darlas señores… *reverencia* de verdad que tiene un hijo maravilloso

* * *

><p><strong>-Ahhh<strong> *suspiro*, de verdad me sorprendieron mucho

-mmm

-Otani?, que sucede?

-Podemos sentarnos un momento?

-mm, esta bien

Se sentaron en una banca cercana, en un parque no muy lejos del templo, el día era cálido, y el viento mecía las ramas de los grandes arboles que hay se encontraban.

-Ahhhh *suspiro*, de verdad me alegro de que Risa estuviera hoy conmigo

-ah?

-hjm*suspiro*, de verdad, yo no soy bueno si no estoy contigo…

-Otani… me alegro que te sientas mejor

-mm!, gracias, pero…

-que sucede?

-Realmente me sorprendieron mucho los señores Kaori *asustado*

-jajajaja, es verdad, pero aun así…

-ah?

-De verdad que ellos estaban muy agradecidos

-mmm… si hubiera escuchado eso anteriormente, creo que mi reacción hubiera sido muy diferente haha…

-ah?, porque lo dices

-"porque" dices, jaja, bueno tal vez seria porque me estuve culpando a mi mismo durante todo este tiempo, lo mas seguro es que me hubiera puesto histérico, o algo peor hahaha…pero, eso no sucedió porque me lo dejaste muy claro

-Mmm?

-Que todo lo que sucedió, no es culpa de nadie, y que, realmente, los accidentes, ocurren cuando uno menos se lo espera…

-Otani

-De verdad… estoy muy agradecido de que Risa este siempre conmigo

El volteo a mirarla, ella que estaba a su lado, hasta que sus labios se encontraron, un momentáneo beso y unas miradas largas después de esto, ella algo ruborizada, mientras que se volvieron a tomar de las manos.

**-Bien ***se levanta***, hoy te voy a llevar a muchos lugares, así que, vamos a divertirnos mucho, si?**

**-jajaja ok!**

* * *

><p>-<strong>woaa! Este lugar es enorme, de verdad aquí es donde trabajas Otani?<strong>

**-Ou!**, sorprendida *dicho presumidamente*

-jajaja, si, bastante

-Ven te enseñare el lugar

-mmm, de verdad esta bien que entremos sin permiso

-m!, no hay problema, si nos encontramos a alguien le diré que soy maestro de esta escuela, así que no importa

-mmm… bueno, si tu lo dices

Otani la llevo por todo el plantel, le mostro el salón en donde imparte sus clases, la cafetería, la sala de maestros, e inclusive le mostro el primer lugar en donde se tropezó, todo estaba bien abarcado en la demostración de la escuela, solo faltaba el gimnasio.

-Bien, y este es el ultimo lugar de nuestra expedición

-Por dios no puedo creerlo, podrá ser!

-Si!, así es, este lugar es conocido por toda la escuela

-Nunca lo creí posible, pensé que solo era un mito

-si, eso se le dice a los forasteros, pero solo porque soy muy comprensivo dejare que lo veas campesina

-jajaja, "campesina"?, con eso lo arruinaste jajaja

**-Ahhh Cállate!, además, porque andas diciendo esa tontería del mito, es difícil seguirte!**

**-Seguirme?, si tu fuiste quien comenzó!**

-Si pero aun así, si no vas a…

-Otani?

-ah?

-Pero que estas haciendo aquí?, y lo mas importante… de que están hablando?

… *silencio*

-Hideki?, pe-pero que haces aquí! *mientras lo apunta*

-Eso mismo te estoy preguntando yo, jajaja

-A es que…

-Otani?

-Wooo!, Shinichi, tu también estas aquí?

-jajaja, si, Ogata-kun me pidió que lo acompañara por eso…

-Disculpen (Risa)

Los tres: ah?

-Pero quienes son ustedes?, jajaja *risa incomoda*

-Whoa!, perdón, perdón! El es Ogata Hideki, el es maestro practicante igual que yo en esta escuela, solo que el viene de Tokio; en tanto a el, es Sugisaki Shinichi, también es maestro practicante, solo que el viene de Sapporo.

Ambos al igual que Otani son profesores practicantes, Ogata Hideki es bastante alto, mide 1.85 cm, de complexión delgada, cabello negro, algo revuelto, también es de tés un poco morena, y es bastante animado, casi tanto como Otani, es algo mujeriego, pero sabe comportarse cuando lo amerita la situación, claro. En tanto a Sugisaki Shinichi, el es de una personalidad mas tranquila, mide 1.78 cm, de tés blanca y cabello verde oscuro, usa lentes y es bueno en los deportes.

-Bien ella es Koizumi Risa, vino conmigo a Hokkaido para la boda de mi hermana, ella es mi novia

**-WOOOO!, ES ENSERIO?, NUNCA DIJISTE NADA SOBRE UNA NOVIA! –Hideki**

-Pues ya te digo

-Que dijiste presumido? (Se lanza sobre y se pelean)

Mientras ellos dos discutían Shinichi se presento de una manera más formal

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sugisaki Shinichi *leve reverencia*

-Ah-ha lo mismo digo, soy Koizumi Risa, un placer.*regresando reverencia* Ah?

Después del saludo de repente Hideki se acerca y toma la mano de Risa precipitadamente

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ogata Hideki

-Ah *nervios*, mu-mucho gusto

-Porque no dejas a Otani, y tienes una cita conmigo eh *guiño*

**-AHHHH PERO QUE LE ESTAS DICIENDO A KOIZUMI, SUELTALA!**

-jajaja, era broma, era broma jajajaja

* * *

><p>-A, ya veo, así que por eso vinieron al gimnasio - Risa<p>

-Si, así es, Ogata-kun dijo que quería practicar un poco y por eso vinimos

-Ahh, ya veo

Otani y Hideki se pusieron a jugar basquetbol mientras que Risa y Shinichi se sentaron en el foro del gimnasio a hablar un poco.

-Disculpa, no quiero sonar descortés, pero, de verdad eres la novia de Otani?

-eh?, jajaja, si, si lo soy, porque?

-Ah, no, es que, el nunca te menciona, por eso, pero, tampoco es como si Otani hablara mucho de su vida personal, y menos después de…

-…

-…ah, perdón, no es nada

-hablas del accidente?

-ah?, lo sabes?

-see, Otani me hablo sobre eso…

-ya veo, así que fuiste tu, te lo agradezco

-ah?, perdón, pero, porque?

-Otani se ve reiterado, mas bien, como decirlo, se ve que regreso a ser el mismo, haha, es todo gracias a ti, supongo

-ah? Ehh *nervios*

-no te preocupes, no tiene nada de malo ser un poco modesta

-.. *nervios*

-pero…

-ah?

-Realmente se ve muy cambiado…

**-KOIZUMI!**

-ah?**, QUE PASA?**

Otani dejo de jugar y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Quieres ir a comer algo?

-Ah?, ok!

* * *

><p>-moooo!, a donde habrán ido Risa y Otani-kun, yo pensé que no se tardarían tanto en su cita (Nobuko)<p>

Mientras que Risa y Otani tenían su cita, las otras dos parejas aprovecharon para salir también en sus vacaciones.

-Mmmm, no lo se, tal vez Otani la llevó a un lugar importante

-ah?, porque lo dices Darling?

-Cuando le pregunte a Otani ayer a donde saldríamos hoy, me dijo que tenia planeado salir con Koizumi-san, solo que cuando lo dijo, menciono algo como, "mientras valla con ella, supongo que esta bien", o algo así, no recuerdo bien la oración

-mmmm, bueno mientras se diviertan juntos esta bien, pero, aun así, yo quería hablar con Risa hoy, para hablar sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños

-ah?, es cierto, mañana es el cumpleaños de Koizumi-san, y, que tenias planeado?

-Supongo que ir a la playa, hemos estado aquí casi dos semanas y no hemos ido, no quiero haber tenido que traer un traje de baño lindo para nada

-jajaja

-pero sabes…

-mm?, que sucede?

-Solo espero que a Otani-kun no se le halla olvidado su cumpleaños de nuevo, ahh *suspiro*

-Mmm tienes razón, últimamente a andado mas distraído de lo usual

-Verdad!, ahhh *suspiro*, pobre Risa, todo lo que tiene que pasar

-Pero, tal vez el si lo recordó, Otani es muy extraño jeje

-Mas bien es un idiota, Darling

-…

-Nakao-chi?, que sucede, porque te quedas callado derrepente?

-Ah?, a lo siento, es que me distraje un poco, vámonos

-mmm, bueno, si tu lo dices…

Mientras caminaban Nakao se topo con una tienda que ha visualizado en su mente mucho tiempo, pero, al parecer no es el momento adecuado, aún.

-_Cuando vuelva Otani, le preguntaré si me puede acompañar hoy a ese lugar…_

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de la escuela, Risa y los demás fueron a un restaurant cercano, Otani, Hideki y Shinichi, habían pedido una hamburguesa mientras que Risa pidió la comida de la casa; ya terminando sus alimentos comenzó una pequeña conversación.<p>

-Y, desde cuando sales con Otani, Risa-chan?

Cuando Hideki preguntó esto, Otani escupió la soda que estaba bebiendo

**-PE-PERO EN QUE MOMENTO LE HABLAS TAN FAMILIAR?**

-jajaja es que no es lindo llamarle por su apellido a una chica tan hermosa como lo es ella, verdad, Shinichi?

-Será mejor que a mí ni me metas en esto…

-Jajaja, esta bien, no me molesta; amm, llevamos casi cuatro años saliendo

-Wooo, tanto tiempo?; pero estoy enterado que Otani era mas enano durante la preparatoria

**-Ya basta!**

-Jajaja, si es verdad

-No te molesta?

-Ah?

-Que el sea mas bajo que tu?

Otani se quedo en silencio después que Hideki formulo esta pregunta, volteo a mirar a Risa con interés, mientras que Shinichi seguía bebiendo su jugo; al momento ella respondió

-No, no me molesta en lo absoluto *sonrisa*

-*Doki*-Otani

-Ahhh?, pero porque?, si yo fuera una chica a mi no me gustaría tener a un novio tan enano, jajaja

-Yo no tenia planeado tampoco tener un novio mas pequeño que yo, pero, me termino gustado Otani, jajaja

-Ya estas satisfecho Hideki?, ya deja de hacerle esas preguntas a Koizumi

-mmm, y a ti?

-Ah?

-No te molesta que tu novia sea mas alta que tu?, Digo, deben de tener dificultades, no es así?

-Dificultades?

-Además que a de ser muy gracioso jajaja

-De que hablas?

-Por ejemplo, para besarse

*silencio momentáneo*

-Ya es suficiente Hideki (Shinichi)

-Jajaja, lo siento lo siento, no era mi intensión molestarlos, solo es curiosidad, no te lo tomes a mal Otani *nervioso* (se dio cuenta que metió la pata)

-…como sea

Risa solo se quedo en silencio viendo a Otani, estaba algo molesto, pero prefirió no decir nada el tampoco, después de pagar, salieron del establecimiento.

**-Waaa! Estoy lleno, wo!**, ya son las 3:00, debemos irnos Shinichi

-ah!, es verdad, bueno Koizumi-san un placer conocerte *reverencia*

-Un placer Koizumi-chan (dejo de llamarla por su nombre), nos vemos después

-si, un placer, bye bye

-Adiós (Otani)

**-Ah!, y por cierto, lo siento si hable mas de la cuenta!, nos vemos!** *alejándose*

-…

-Ahh *suspiro*, ese Hideki es un idiota

-jajaja

-Bueno, ellos son con las personas con las que trabajo, que te parece?

-No lo se, de cierta forma siento, un poco, como si fueran Nakao-chi y Suzuki-kun, jaja

-ah?

-Solo un poco, dije

-mmm, bueno supongo que tienes razón

-Y, ahora a donde vamos a ir?

-Wooo te llevaré a un lugar verdaderamente increíble

-Enserio?, a donde?

-Hay un karaoke no muy lejos de aquí que tiene casi todas las canciones de Umibozu!

-Wooo, mientes!

-Ah?, porque mentiría, vámonos!

-Si!

Después de dos horas de karaoke descontrolado, dejaron de cantar y se sentaron a beber un poco de jugo, y prepararse para irse del lugar cuando se les acabara el tiempo.

-jajajaja

-ah? Porque te ríes?, tan repugnante

-En verdad me la e pasado muy bien hoy, eso es todo

-hooo, así que te la pasaste bien

**-si, gracias Otani!**

-*sonrisa*

Otani se acerco un poco más a ella, y mientras Risa se volteo un poco para revisar la lista de canciones, el la rodeo con sus brazos desde detrás de ella, se sorprendió un poco y dejo de hacer lo que hacia.

-Otani?

-…en que momento…

-ah?

-En que momento te robaste el mío también?…

-ah?, de, de que estas hablando

-… eres una mujer peligrosa

-Por eso te pregunto, de que estas hablando?...

-Cuando Hideki te pregunto sobre si no te molestaba, que yo fuera tu novio…

-…

-Lo que le respondiste, hiciste que me diera cuenta de algo…

-… de que?...

-Que ya hace tiempo… tú también me robaste mi corazón

-ah-ahhhh

-No hagas ruidos raros

Risa quedó impactada con las ultimas palabras de Otani, como podía ser capaz de que el la mandara del infierno al cielo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; estos eran los momentos que ella atesoraba mas, cuando Otani se abría, y decía claramente lo que sentía por ella, solo que siempre la sorpresa le hacia levantar temblorosamente la vos.

Se quedaron así un momento mas, y cuando ella iba a responderle algo, se abrió repentinamente la puerta del lugar, rápidamente se separaron, cada uno de movió a un extremo diferente; uno de los trabajadores del lugar vino a avisarles que el tiempo se había terminado, y preguntarles, si se quedarían mas, o ya se irían, para ir desocupando la sala, ellos asintieron que ya se iban, rápidamente recogieron sus cosas, agradecieron al empleado y salieron del establecimiento.

Ya fuera del lugar, ambos se quedaron de pie, en seco, hasta que Risa se animó a hablar

-eso…

-ah?

-… eso quiere decir que…

-ah?, habla bien no te entiendo

-Eso quiere decir que logre lo que tú decías imposible

-haa?

**-Por fin conseguí el corazón de Otani!**

Cuando ella grito lo ultimo varias personas que iban pasando, se les quedaban viendo y riendo de lo que acababan de escuchar, un Otani completamente rojo, y avergonzado, volteando como la gente se burlaba.

**-Tonta!, porque siempre tienes que gritar esas cosas cuando no debes!**

-…es que…* llorando*

**-haaaa!, YA ESTAS LLORANDO?**! Ahhh*suspiro*

El la tomo de la mano y se la llevo del lugar, ambos caminando, mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas; cuando el noto que ya estaba bien, se detuvo, sin dejar de soltarla.

-Ya te calmaste?

-mm *asintiendo*

-Mooo, de verdad que eres todo un caso

El volteo a verla y comenzó a limpiar las pocas lagrimas que a ella le quedaban, se acerco un poco a su rostro y le dijo claramente

-Pero lo que te dije es completamente cierto, eh

-*sorprendida*

-Muy bien, vámonos

**-OTANI!**

-Ah?, que?

-yo, d-de verdad lo logre?, entonces de verdad logre robármelo?

Otani se quedo con su cara seria, viéndola fijamente desde su lugar, y alcanzo a decir un simple.

-… si, de verdad lo lograste, me sorprendiste sabes, jajaja- El se acerco un poco y mientras decía esas palabras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera una mascota.

**-Si!, me esforcé bastante!** *determinación*

-Pues, muy buen trabajo entonces. Vámonos, hay un ultimo lugar que quiero que conozcas antes de irnos

-ah? mm, ok

Caminaron unas cuadras, tomaron otro autobús, y bajaron en una calle donde había muchos departamentos, Otani continuo caminando y ella lo siguió.

-Por aquí, ven Risa

-Y, este lugar?

Se pararon frente a una puerta después de que el asesor los llevará al cuarto piso del lugar, afuera de ella, había una etiqueta que tenia el número 198, y otra al lado que decía "Otani" en ella.

-Aquí es donde vivo

**-ohhh**

Otani se aproximo a abrir la puerta, Risa estaba un poco emocionada, por saber en donde había estado viviendo su novio durante seis meses, se abrió la entrada y el se adelanto, seguida de ella.

-Adelante, adelante

-ah,ah *nervios*, compermiso

-Jajaja, no seas tan formal, entra, entra.

-Waaa, con que aquí es donde vive Otani

-Si, no es mucho en realidad, pero se esta cómodo aquí.

El apartamento era bastante amplio para una persona, al entrar, pasando la estancia, se encontraba una habitación bastante espaciosa, donde había, a la derecha, una cama individual al lado de una ventana, de su lado izquierdo estaba un pequeño espacio que ocupaba la cocina, seguido al fondo de un pasillo, que conectaba al baño y a un pequeño closet en otra puerta; en medio de la habitación de la entrada, una pequeña mesa, y en las paredes libres, muebles regulares, pero lo que no podía faltar era un poster de Umibozu pegado cerca de la ventana de la cama.

Risa noto que en un buró, cerca de la cama, había muchas fotos, Otani la dejo sola un momento mientras iba por algo, y ella se sentó en la cama; eran fotos de cuando estaban en la preparatoria, habían cuatro portarretratos en total, uno era de la familia de Otani y Mimi a un extremo, otro era de él con sus compañeros del equipo de basquetbol, otra de Nakao y los demás, y por ultimo, la primera foto que ellos se habían tomado juntos, la que ella había tomado en el concierto de Umibozu cuando Otani aun no sabia quien era la persona que le gustaba a ella, sonrió un poco y se envolvió por los recuerdos, cuando derrepente escucho que la llamaban.

**-Risa!**

-ah?, perdón, es que estaba…

-Se que es mañana, pero, toma, **Feliz cumpleaños!**

-ah…

Otani tenia en sus manos un muñeco de un conejo y una pequeña caja, ella se quedo atónita por un momento, mientras que el sintió la incomodidad unos segundos, extendió los brazos un poco y tomo los obsequios.

-Quiero decirte de una vez que estos regalos no son mi estilo, pero como a ti siempre te han gustado los conejos, por eso…

-Estoy muy contenta, gracias *sonrisa*

-mmm *avergonzado*, Bueno, no vas a abrir el otro?

-Pues, si quisiera, pero, ¿no será mejor abrirlo mañana?, que es mi cumpleaños

-El conejo es por tu cumpleaños…

-ah?, y este, porque es entonces?

-Pues ese es porque *nervios*… ya sabes… por eso

-¿?

**-Ahhh ya sabes por eso!**

**-Pues si no me explicas, no te voy a entender!**

-Porque… en tu cumpleaños, también… cumplimos… cuatro años de estar juntos (la voz se hacia cada vez mas pequeña)

**-oh!, es verdad**, jajajaja, lo había olvidado

**-Que?, como que lo habías olvidado?**!

-*ignora* Bueno entonces lo abriré

**-Me ignoras?**

Risa se dispuso a abrir el presente, era una pequeña cajita con un moño arriba, le quito el papel de envoltura y descubrió un pequeño collar de plata bastante peculiar en forma de corazón, algo inusual en un regalo de Otani.

-am, me diste un collar en forma de corazón?

-No malinterpretes, en realidad iba a comprar uno que tenia forma de conejo también, pero, cuando regresé a la tienda el siguiente día, ya se lo habían llevado y solo quedaban con ese estilo, así que…

**-Muchas gracias, esta muy lindo!**

-mmm, bueno supongo que esta bien si te gusta *avergonzado*, pero tienes que abrirlo

-ah?

-Ese collar es diferente al que te regale anteriormente

Risa descubrió una pequeña pestaña en el accesorio, y la presiono un poco, el collar se partió en dos, ya que tenia una pequeña bisagra a un costado, y dentro, se podía apreciar una pequeña foto de ellos juntos, era una foto de las maquinas despachadoras de los centros recreativos; la foto que se tomaron en su primera cita. (Aclaro: la primera cita en el manga de LC, es en la tienda de juegos, no como en el anime que fue en el estadio, yo me baso más en el manga que en el anime, disculpen las molestias ^^)

Otra sorpresa del día para ella, en toda su salida, Otani no hizo más que sorprenderla. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero ya no quería hacerlo, así que se las aguanto lo mas que pudo y alcanzo a decir un "gracias Otani, me gusto mucho".

-mmm, bueno supongo que esta bien *sigue avergonzado*

-Podrías ponérmelo?

-mmm claro

El se acerco mientras ella hacia a un lado su cabello dejando su cuello al descubierto, Otani deslizo suavemente el collar por la piel de Risa, ella sintió lo frio del metal, pero para estar en verano, fue una sensación bastante agradable, el peleo unos momentos con el seguro del collar y logro abrocharlo, misión cumplida, y la cercanía de nuevo aparecía entre ellos, ojos de deseo por parte de Koizumi Risa, hicieron que Otani no vacilara en robarle otro beso a la mujer que tenia en frente de el, ella lo correspondió, y el cariño se convirtió en pasión, las caricias acompañaron el gesto; ella solo pensaba en el, y el solo pensaba en ella, no había nada mas en esa habitación, mas que sentimientos mutuos, tomar respiración en pequeñas ocasiones que ya no podían, pero sin detener lo que hacia, el acariciaba su cuello y su lacio cabello, mientras que ella de apoyar sus manos en su pecho, a deslizarlos y rodear su cuello, un abrazo después y un "te amo Otani" de parte de Risa, mientras que el solo alcanzo a decir.

-De verdad que eres una mujer peligrosa. Ahh *suspiro*, muy bien, creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos

-ok

* * *

><p>-Ya son las 6:30, pero que piensan esos dos?<p>

-Mmm, si quieres le marco a su celular

-…, si creo que será lo mas conveniente, es que si me urge hablar con Risa sobre lo de mañana

-Ok, deja le llamo *sonrisa*

-Voy con Suzuki-kun y por Chiharu-chan, para que vengan al cuarto, para decidir lo de mañana

-Ok

*cierra puerta*

-Veamos, Otani, Otani, aquí está.

*pip, pip, pip, pip* /llamando*

_-Bueno, que sucede Nakao?_

-Ah!, Otani, que bueno que contestas

-_mmm *asiente*, que sucede?_

-Oigan, se tardaran mas en su cita, o ya vienen para acá?

_-eh?, amm, mas o menos en 10 minutos llegaremos al hotel, porque?, sucedió algo malo?_

-No, no, es que Nobu-chan quiere hablar con Koizumi-san sobre su fiesta de mañana

_-Ohhh, ya veo… ya vamos para halla_

-Ah!, y Otani

_-Que sucede?_

-Crees que cuando llegues podrías acompañarme a un lugar?

_-Mmm, supongo que si, a donde?_

-Es un lugar donde no quiero que nadie se entere que voy a ir, solo tu puedes saberlo, asi que cuando llegues, echare una mentira o algo, para que me sigas la corriente, ok

_-Ah?, espera Nakao, no crees que es mejor que me la digas de una vez_

-Ya viene Nobu-chan y los demás, nos vemos

**_-Espera Nakao!_**

-Crk

*abriendo puerta*

* * *

><p>-Y, los encontraste, Nakao-chi?<p>

-Ah?, ahh, si, si, dice Otani, que llegan al hotel como en unos 10 minutos

-Ahh, menos mal, bueno esperémoslos aquí. Ah?, que te sucede Nakao-chi, porque te me quedas viendo derrepente?

-ah?, eh, no nada, jajaja *sonrisa forzada*

-mmm?

Después de que pasaron aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, los tan esperados llegan a la puerta, y los recibe Nakao y Nobuko.

**-Llegan tarde, Risa!**

-Ahhh, lo siento *agitada*

-Nos tardamos mas, porque "alguien", se le ocurrió comprar algo en la tienda de enfrente

-hahaha

**POWW** *golpe en la cabeza*

-No te rías, idiota, te estamos esperando desde hace mucho! –Nobuko

-ahhh, lo siento *sobando cabeza*

-Voy a dejar nuestras cosas en la habitación, Koizumi

-Ah?, a ok, gracias

-Te acompaño Otani. -Nakao

-Amm, ok vamos

*cierran puerta*

Después de dejar las cosas en la habitación de Otani y Risa, Nakao se llevó a Otani fuera del hotel, para después ir al centro.

-Nakao, a donde vamos?

-Necesito comprar algo…

-**HAAA?,**y para eso me necesitas, no pudiste haber ido con Nobu-chan?

-Ella principalmente, no podía acompañarme…

-Nakao?

Después de un camino de 10 minutos llegaron al centro, y se toparon con la tienda que tanto deseaba Nakao, y cuando vio el lugar Otani, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y alzar la voz.

**-AQUÍ ES A DONDE QUERIAS IR?**

-Si, solo tu puedes acompañarme Otani

-Ahh *suspiro*, de verdad que eres apresurado, bueno, entremos

-Gracias

* * *

><p>-Mooo, Nakao-chi y Otani-kun, ya se tardaron en regresar<p>

-Mmm tal vez fueron a otro lugar

-A donde irían Risa?, si dijeron que solo iban a su habitación

-Otani, me dijo que tenía hambre y que tal vez compraría algo después, tal vez aprovecharon, Nakao-chi y Otani para ir

-Ohh, tal vez tengas razón, mm, bueno entonces, no hay razón para alarmarse. Y, entonces, que te parece Risa, que vallamos a la playa mañana?

-Sii, hace mucho que no vamos todos juntos!

-Verdad!, es lo que le decía hace rato a Chiharu-chan, verdad!

-Si, te gusto la idea, Risa-chan?

-Sip, estoy muy emocionada!

*Abriendo puerta*

-Ya llegamos (Nakao)

-Ah!, Darling, a donde fueron?

-Es que Otani tenía hambre y fuimos por comida al minisúper que esta aquí a unas cuadras

- ohh ya veo. Bueno entonces ya esta decidido, mañana iremos a la playa!

**Todos: ohhhhhhhhhhuu!**

* * *

><p><strong>W0o0o0o0laz, ahhh esta vez escribí bastante, bueno mas o menos, tampoco exagerar XD, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos =), les deseo las mejores de las bendiciones, cuídense!<strong>


	9. Una segundo proposición! seguidos de

*Abriendo puerta*

-Ya llegamos (Nakao)

-Ah!, Darling, a donde fueron?

-Es que Otani tenía hambre y fuimos por comida al minisúper que esta aquí a unas cuadras

- ohh ya veo. Bueno entonces ya esta decidido, mañana iremos a la playa!

**Todos: ohhhhhhhhhhuu!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

**Una segundo proposición!... seguidos de ellos, otros caminan al altar?**

* * *

><p>Ya un poco mas tarde, cada pareja regreso a su habitación respectiva, Suzuki y Chiharu, seguidos de Otani y Risa, se separaron en el corredor, y cada uno a su cuarto.<p>

-Y, entonces, a donde fueron Nakao-chi y tu?

-Ah?

-Si, después de que dejaron nuestras cosas aquí, a donde fueron?

-Ahh, eso… ya, ya!, mmm…

-mm?, que sucede?, no puedes decirme?

-Ah?, a, no si, es que, la verdad, todavía estoy algo sorprendido…

-eh?, pues a donde fueron?

-Nakao…

-¿?

-Nakao, fue a comprar eso…

-Eso? De que hablas?

Otani comenzó a explicarle a Risa, a la tienda a donde había ido con Nakao en el momento ausente, y seguido de esto, una gran sorpresa por parte de ella.

**-QUE!, FUE A COMPRARLE UNO?**

**-SHHHHHHHHHHHH!, CALLATE IDIOTA!, QUE QUIERES, QUE TODOS EN EL HOTEL SE ENTEREN?***golpe en la cabeza*

-ah, perdón, es que, me sorprendí mucho *sentándose en la cama, después de la sorpresa*

-ahh *suspiro*, ese Nakao, como siempre, yendo apresurado

-mmm, jaja, bueno si nos comparamos con la relación que tienen Nobu-chan y el, se podría decir que son mas… atrevidos (cada vez la vos mas pequeña al hablar) *apenada*

-ah?, atrevidos?

-AH!, me escuchaste *sorprendida*

-A que te refieres con que son mas atrevidos?

-Pues ya sabes, ellos se demuestran mas que son una pareja feliz frente a todos, quien sabe que cosas mas han de hacer cuando ellos están solos, por ejemplo, esto que compro Nakao-chi, se ve de inmediato que ellos son mas pasionales que nosotros, claro no solo hablo de tu y yo, sino también de Suzuki-kun y Chiharu-chan

-Ah?, jee, amm, porque pones esa cara?

-Estas tratando de decir que no te demuestro lo que siento?

-ah?, claro que no estoy insinuando eso Otani, yo se que tu y yo no podemos tener ese tipo de relación, tampoco es que la este pidiendo, tu y yo estamos bien con la relación que tenemos ahora

-*reto*, tratas de decir que yo no puedo ser atrevido o algo así verdad?

-Así es no puedes serlo *respuesta rápida*, jajaja pero esta bien, esa es la personalidad de Otani así que WAAA!, QUE HACES?

De pronto Otani se acerco a ella, ya que se encontraban uno en frente del otro, solo que ella estaba sentada en la cama y el todavía permanecía de pie, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras Risa decía estas palabras, el se aproximo precipitadamente a ella y la tumbo a la cama, el con los brazos extendidos, rodeándola; sobre ella, mirándola fijamente, con su rodilla apoyada en un extremo de la cama y la otra al lado paralelo, ella solo pudo quedarse en shock y murmullos se escuchaban de ella.

-O-otani…

-Deja eso

-ah?

-Desde hace tiempo yo e estado llamándote por tu nombre cuando estamos tu y yo solos, pensé que, con el tiempo, tu también lo arias, pero llegue a un limite, sobretodo con lo que comenzaste a decir hace unos momentos…

-A-ah yo…

Risa estaba sorprendida, no sabia que Otani tenia eso en su cabeza por tanto tiempo, claro, ella también había pensado muchas veces en llamarle por su nombre, pero para ella era difícil, y era una cuestión que Otani no entendería si no se lo explicaba, pero como decirle, si era tan complicado para ella, le apenaba decirlo, era… difícil.

-…no puedes? O…

-…

-…no quieres?

-*sorprendida*, no, no es eso, es que…, es difícil…

-porque?

*abriendo puerta*

-Risa, se te olvido tu broche en mi cuarto! Eh? *shock*

Mientras sus ojos se miraban con confusión, derrepente se abre la puerta y Nobu-chan entra, no la habían cerrado con el pestillo al entrar, así que no tubo problemas, solo que cuando entro, se topó con una escena, algo, comprometedora. Risa y Otani se sorprendieron, los tres, con ojos como platos, mientras que Otani se levanto rápidamente, mientras que Risa se acomodo más decentemente en la cama.

**-AH! Nobu-chan!**

**-AHHH, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO, NO QUERIA INTERRUMPIR, NO VI NADA, SIGAN CON LO QUE HACÍAN, AQUÍ TE DEJO TU BROCHE!** *tapándose un poco los ojos y de regreso a su habitación*

**PASS*** se cierra la puerta*

Ambos se quedaron en la misma pose de hace un segundo, hasta que Otani rompió el hielo.

-Ahh *suspiro*, esto es increíble *avergonzado*

-eh? *apenada*

-Nada, no es nada -_Justo cuando estoy dando todo de mi, pasan estas cosas, que mala suerte_-

-mmm, quieres…

-ah?

-Quieres, seguir con la conversación?

-…*un poco sorprendido*, mm*asintiendo*

Un poco mas tranquilos, ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la habitación, uno al lado del otro, Otani encorvado, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas con las manos entre lazadas, mientras que Risa un poco incomoda, muy derecha y jugando con sus dedos discretamente.

-La razón por la que no puedo llamarte por tu nombre, es algo que tal vez no entenderías Otani…

-…

-Pero, eso no quiere decir que no quiera, sino que, es…difícil

-"¿difícil?", porque lo dices?, ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, no es nada extraño, si al menos es entre nosotros, no?

-Si yo te llamara por tu nombre, tú recordarías algo que yo no quiero, por eso no lo hago…

-recodar algo?, ah?, mmm *pensando*

-Esta bien, se que si te lo digo así no sabrás de que hablo

-entonces dime

-mmm

-...Risa… dime

Otani se le acerco y la tomo levemente de su brazo, forzando que ella volteara a verlo fijamente.

-es por, Kansaki-san…

-AHHH?

**-SI SI SI, YA SE QUE ESO ES MUY PASADO PERO ESQUE…**

-*Interrumpe* **ES POR ESO QUE NO PUEDES?**

**-ES MAS COMPLICADO DE LO QUE CREES!**

-Amm *lo callo*

-Si yo te llamaba por tu nombre, pensaba, "si lo llamo,le agrego el "kun", o simplemente el de pila", pero,… si le agrego el "kun", recordara a su ex novia…", "cuando se lo diga, se burlara, o se sorprenderá, o dirá que es repulsivo"…

Pumm* leve golpe en la cabeza*

-Idiota… porque no me dijiste nada de eso, ahh *suspiro*; y no pensaste que tal vez si me llamabas seriamente por mi nombre me pondría muy feliz ¬¬

-*sorprendida*

Otani acerco su frente a la de ella, y la mira fijamente.

-Llámame…

-…

-Di mi nombre…

-*sonrojada* A… At…

-… /puso sus manos en el rostro de ella y…

-Atsushi…

Otani cerro sus ojos, sentía que le había entrado en sus pulmones toda la capacidad de oxigeno, era una sensación extraña; una sonrisa efímera por su parte y comento.

-Lo ves, no fue tan difícil

-no crees que…

-ah?

-No crees que has cambiado mucho últimamente?

-a que te refieres?

-jajajaja, si estas mas atrevido, jajaja, retiro lo que dije antes jajaja

-…al menos no me rechazaste esta vez… *aliviado*

-Ah?, a que te refieres?

-mmm ¬¬, no recuerdas?

-…no

-ahh *suspiro*, cuando fuimos a la boda de Maity, no hacías mas que rechazarme, me empujabas la mano y no querías que ni siquiera estuviera cerca, y cuando nos pusimos a ver la tele en la cama, derrepente me acere por el control remoto y me empujaste horrible!

-ah-ha, eso, jeje

-…

-bueno pero ahora es muy diferente que aquella vez

-que hay de diferencia?

-No te digo jajajaja

-haaa?

-jajajajajaja

-*sonrisa*, mm , da igual, bueno vamos a dormir *levantándose*

Cuando Otani se levanto del sillón, sin darse cuanta, Risa, instintivamente, iba a detener a Otani tomándolo del brazo, pero el se dio cuenta antes y volteo al instante.

-que pasa?

-ah?, ahh ehh *nervios* -_porque hice eso?-…_

Otani la volvió a acorralar, solo que esta vez en el sillón y toparon sus frentes, y le susurro brevemente.

-Ya cálmate, mañana nos divertiremos mucho en la playa, si?

-ok *sonrisa*

Seguido de eso un tierno beso, y después de un rato se fueron a dormir.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, todos se alistaron para irse a la playa, ya bien desayunados, y después de un rato, pasadas de las 10:30 se fueron a su destino; como Midori-san estaba ocupada con los preparativos del día siguiente no pudo acompañarlos, así que como regalo rento un chofer que los llevara a la playa y que fuera mas tarde por ellos, ya llegando a la playa, todos estaban emocionados, rápido fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse y seguido de eso a buscar un lugar para dejar sus cosas.<p>

-Bien creo que aquí esta bien- Nobuko

-waaa! Si que esta haciendo mucho calor! –Nakao

-bien ya estamos todos, mmm?, y Otani-kun?

-creo que acaba de entrar para cambiarse, había mucha fila en los vestidores.

-mm, bueno, hay que esperarlo, haa?, y Risa, que esta haciendo?

-ha, Risa-chan?- Chiharu

-Pero que esta haciendo?

Risa se encontraba llenando de aire un salvavidas con el cual iba a jugar en el mar.

**-CHICOS!**

-Ah, es Otani –Nakao

-Te tardaste, pero que paso? –Risa

-Miren esto, estaba pegado fuera de los vestidores

Otani traía consigo un papel que decía que en la noche abría una presentación de fuegos artificiales para celebrar el verano, y comenzaría a las 7:00 pm cuando el sol ya se halla metido.

**-WAAA! Enserio!** -Risa

-Si, pero que buena suerte-Otani

-Ya los quiero ver. Ah!, Otani mira ya infle el salvavidas!

-Wooo, fuiste rápida, bueno para alguien de tu tamaño debió de ser muy sencillo

-Que dijiste?, bueno, no es mi culpa que en tu cuerpo enano no halla capacidad suficiente para inflar un salvavidas tan rápido

**-QUE?**

**-CHIBI, CHIBI!**

**-YA NO ESTOY ENANO YA CRECI BASTANTE, QUE NO TE ALCANZE NO ES MI CULPA, NO VOY A CRECER COMO UNA AMAZONA!**

**-A QUIEN EL DICES AMAZONA?**

**-Perdón, debí de haber dicho tótem!**

**-QUE DIJISTE?**

-ahh *suspiro*, parece que siguen siendo los de siempre –_pensé que las cosas con ellos estaban mejorando con lo que vi ayer, pero creo que seguirán siendo los mismos- Nobuko_

-que sucede Nobu-chan?

-ah?, jajaja no me pasa nada Darling, estoy bien; Muy bien vamos todos al mar!

Todos: Siiiii!

Otani y Risa fueron los primeros en entrar, como siempre emocionados con la playa, comenzaron a jugar los seis con la pelota de playa, todos se la estaban pasando de maravilla; hasta que Otani se perdió demasiado.

Otani: HAY TE VA **RISA**! Jajajaja -*haa**shock*

Otani llamo por su nombre a Koizumi y todos se quedaron con los ojos de punto, y Risa se quedo en blanco, después de que Otani se quedara en su misma posición de lanzamiento, el shock fue demasiado, comenzaron los ataques por parte de Nakao y Nobuko.

-Ará, pero que familiar se llaman, verdad Darling *Mirada*

-si no cabe duda que la juventud es algo muy bello*Mirada*

Ambos. Neeee

**-YA BASTA!** *avergonzado*

-hay lo lamento, es que después de ver un momento tan enternecedor ayer, yo pensé…

Otani y Risa : -*congelados*

-ayer, a que te refieres Nobu-chan? –pregunto Chiharu con interés

-que sucedió ayer Nobu-chan?- Nakao

-mmm *asintiendo*- Suzuki

Risa y Otani: *sudando frio*

**-NADA!,** ayer no paso nada *avergonzado*

-si, pero de-de que cosas es-estas hablando Nobu-chan *nervios*

**-JAJAJAJAJA**- Nobuko

Después, cada pareja se fue a disfrutar de la playa, Nobuko y Nakao se fueron a caminar un poco a la orilla del mar, Suzuki y Chiharu se quedaron hablando, en la playa, cuidando las cosas de los demás, mientras que Risa y Otani se quedaron dentro del agua, ella se encontraba acomodada sobre el salvavidas y Otani recargado en un extremo, deteniéndolo del oleaje, habían jugado demasiado y era tiempo de un receso.

-como pude arruinarlo de esa manera *depresión*

-jajaja, bueno, bueno, ya eso no tiene importancia, ya sabes como le gusta a Nobu-chan jugar con nosotros

-sentí que se me bajo el azúcar *trauma*

-jajajaja

-*sonrisa* bueno ya no importa

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del sonido del mar, con los ojos cerrados, era algo muy tranquilo, tomados de las manos, hasta que derrepente se escucha un grito desde la orilla; ambos abrieron sus ojos rápidamente y notaron que los gritos provenían de Chiharu-chan.

**-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!, SUZUKI-KUN!**

Otani y Risa fueron lo más rápido posible, Nobuko y Nakao también se encontraban cerca, por lo que también escucharon a Chiharu, Suzuki se encontraba desmayado junto a ella, mientras que Tanaka lo movía un poco mientras lo seguía llamado.

**-CHIHARU-CHAN QUE SUCEDIÓ?**

-Su-Suzuki-kun se desmayo *llorando*

Otani se le acerco y noto que el traía toda la cara roja, había sufrido de una insolación y se desmayo. En ese momento llegaron Nakao y Nobuko, se enteraron de la situación, y entre Otani y Heikichi lo cargaron y lo llevaron a la enfermería de la playa; después de un leve chequeo el paramédico que se encontraba hay coincidió con Otani y diagnostico insolación, ya todos mas tranquilos, no era nada serio, con estar en la sombra un rato estaría bien, Nobu y Risa tranquilizaban a Chiharu que ya se encontraba un poco mejor, mientras que Otani se tiro al piso por el susto.

-haaa que bueno que solo fue eso

-si, bueno, Suzuki también es muy enfermizo, así que era normal que le sucediera esto

-Bueno, de eso tienes razón

-ah!, Susuki-kun

-*despertando* ah?, que paso?

-Te desmayaste por el sol, estas en la enfermería

-mm, lo siento, te asusté?

-no te preocupes, mientras estes bien

Risa y Nobuko se levantaron y le avisaron que estarían en la playa y que si se les ofrecía algo que no dudaran en llamar, ya que Suzuki solo necesitaba refrescarse un poco, enseguida estaría bien, así que se marcharon para no molestar.

Después de un rato de estar los cuatro juntos en la playa, junto con sus cosas, derrepente suena el celular de Risa.

-quien será?

*Llamada entrante: _Fukagawa Haruka*_

-ah!, Haruka!, voy a contestar, ya vengo

Los demás: ok

-Bueno, Haruka?, a jajajaja, muchas gracias!

-Bien, ahora es cuando, ya saben que hacer, yo iré por Chiharu-chan y Susuki-kun –Nobuko

Nakao y Otani: Ok

Risa regreso después de terminada la llamada, y el único que se encontraba en su lugar era Otani, lo cual le extraño a Risa

-Otani?, y los demás

-Fueron a ver como estaban Suzuki y Chiharu-chan

-ah, ya veo, mm, vamos nosotros también

-ah? *sorpresa*, espera, no, vamos a quedarnos aquí

Otani estaba sentado sobre la manta, y Risa estaba de pie, cuando ella comenzó a caminar, el la sostuvo rápidamente de el brazo y la jalo hacia abajo.

-wa!, que haces, Otani?

-Te estoy diciendo que nos quedemos aquí

-Pero, porque?, ya hace rato que no vamos a ver como se encuentra Susuki-kun, quiero ver como sigue

-El esta bien, ya fueron Nakao y Nobu-chan a verlo, además tenemos que cuidar las cosas

-mmm, y a ti que te pasa, algo me estas escondiendo

-ah? *descubierto*, claro que no, son alucinaciones tuyas, además… estoy enojado contigo

-haaa?, que eres un niño?; Otani?

El se hizo a un lado y se sentó de manera en que sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas, con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas, mientras que ella seguía a su lado, sentada muy próxima a el.

-_de verdad esta enojado, pero que hice, abre dicho algo que lo hiciera enojar, pero, mmm, wa! No me acuerdo, siempre hablo sin pensar, así que tal vez fueron muchas cosas, y como me la estoy pasando tan bien tal vez me emocione demasiado y dije algo que no debía_, pero no recuerdo…mmmm

-Risa…

Otani vio la preocupación en la cara de Koizumi, volteo un poco su cabeza y la miro, con sus ojos un poco escondidos en su flequillo

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no lo volveré hacer, así que perdóname! (mientras que juntaba sus manos e imploraba perdón, Otani suspiro y dijo)

-De verdad no sabes el porque estoy enojado, verdad

- ahh *la descubrió*

-ahh *suspiro* _ de verdad que es una idiota- _mi nombre…

-ah?

-Te dije que cuando estuviéramos solos, me llamaras por mi nombre, que te lo tengo que decir todo!

-ahh solo era eso

**-QUE, COMO QUE "SOLO ERA ESO"!**

-*lo ignora*, jaja lo lamento, es que me la estoy pasando tan bien hoy que se me olvido

-mmm, bueno supongo que esta bien que te la estés pasando bien…

-Además, hoy va haber fuegos artificiales, en este día son necesarios para mí

-ha?

-…ya que, ellos me hacen tener mi recuerdo mas preciado muy presente…

-*avergonzado*, idiota

-A quien le dices idiota!

-jajajaja, perdón perdón , jajaja

-hmp!, solo por eso no te voy a llamar por tu nombre

-ah!, eso no tiene nada que ver!

-jajajaja

-además, quien fue quien te llamo hace rato?

-ah!, era Haruka, me felicito por mi cumpleaños, y me dijo que tenia mi regalo esperándome jaja

-oh, todavía hablas con el?

-claro que si, es mi amigo de la infancia después de todo

*Soy yo, esto es verdad, recibiste un mensaje*

-ah, un mensaje

Otani comienza a leer el mensaje, cierra su celular y se levanta

-Que sucede Otani, quien era?

-Nobu-chan, que Suzuki esta mal y que vallamos para la cafetería con las cosas

-Hay, no puede ser!, pero, porque a la cafetería?

-Cuando despertó Chiharu-chan se lo llevo para halla para que tomara agua y comiera algo

-ok vámonos

Se fueron rápido hacia la cafetería y cuando entro Risa precipitadamente, la sorprendieron las serpentinas y el confeti

-Waa!

**TODOS: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RISA!**

-Pero que es esto?

-que no ves, una fiesta sorpresa- Otani

-Ven Risa, acércate, aquí esta el pastel –Nobuko

-Ven siéntate, Koizumi-san- Nakao

Chiharu y Suzuki estaban en la mesa encendiendo las velitas del pastel, Suzuki ya se encontraba bien, y no había de que preocuparse.

-P-pero, Otani me dijo que Suzuki-kun estaba mal y que…

-naa, naa eso era mentira, solo era para que te movieras rápido

-Bien, adelante Risa!  
>Todos: happy birthday to you Happy Birthday, dear Risa Happy birthday to you!<p>

Soplo las velas, y todos aplaudieron, y seguido de unos minutos, desde afuera sonaron los fuegos artificiales, todos salieron rápidamente y miraron fijamente al cielo.

Todos: **WAAAAAAA!**

-Que hermoso, verdad Darling!

-es verdad

-Que lindos, no es así, Suzuki -kun?

- mm *asintiendo*

Otani y Risa:** WAAAAAAAA!, que hermoso!**

-ahora si siento que es mi cumpleaños

Otani se le quedo viendo fijamente a risa y derrepente la tomo de la mano y la jaló hacia otro lado.

-O-Otani, que sucede?

-…

-Otani?

Siguieron caminando por un momento, pasaron la gente que se encontraba en la playa mirado el espectáculo, mientras que ellos, seguido a eso se toparon con arbustos y plantas, Otani al frente comenzó a abrirse paso, hasta que llego a un pequeño claro en la orilla del mar, no había nadie, y estaba muy tranquilo.

-Otani, que es este lugar?

-Aquí es a donde quería traerte *sonrisa*

Seguido de ese comentario se podía ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el cielo, mientras que el mar reflejaba lo luminoso de las luces, mientras que caían lentamente en el agua, era algo hermoso.

-waaa!, como encontraste este lugar?

-Mmm, cuando estábamos jugando en el agua, lo vi a lo lejos, y pensé, "definitivamente iré hay con Koizumi".

-*sorprendida* muchas gracias *sonrisa*

-Y, te gusto tu cumpleaños?

-mm *asintiendo*

-Bien, eso es bueno…

Los dos se sentaron en la orilla mientras veían los fuegos artificiales hasta que derrepente Risa rompió el hielo.

-muchas gracias, Otani

-ah?, de que hablas

-por traerme aquí…

-ah, jaja, pues en realidad no fue idea mía venir a la playa, fue idea de Nobu-chan

-no, no me refiero a eso, más bien, por traerme aquí a Hokkaido

-mm?

-Desde que llegue aquí, después de no haberte visto por tanto tiempo, realmente me encontraba muy feliz, y aunque al inicio hubo problemas, ha habido mas momentos agradables que tristes; cuando no estoy contigo definitivamente en muy diferente, así que volví a pensar, que, definitivamente no puedo estar sin ti, Otani…

-…mm*asintiendo*, yo también…

-ah?

-cuando no estoy con risa, me porto muy diferente…

-…

-…sabes… hasta siento que no soy yo mismo, definitivamente si no estoy con risa, no puedo.

-*sonrisa* enserio *dicho en tono de burla*

-Ahh, de que sonríes tan asqueroso (mientras le estira las mejillas)

-aww aww, duele, duele (la suelta) jajajaja

-idiota *avergonzado*

-te extrañe demasiado sabes…

-mm? Risa?

-te amo mucho… Atsushi

-*sorprendido* a-ah…ahh*suspiro*, valla que eres peligrosa ehh

Juntos el uno al otro, Otani acerco su cabeza a la de ella con su mano, y toparon sus frentes, mirándose, muy cera el uno al otro, mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían adornando el momento.

-yo también te amo, risa… *beso*

Seguido del gesto se levanto rápido y se aproximo al camino por donde habían llegado.

-bien, vámonos

- espera que dijiste hace un momento

-no se de que hablas

- neee, Otani!

**-MOOO, YA CALLATE, DIJE QUE NOS FUERAMOS!**

-mm *berrinche*

Mientras ellos se encontraban en el claro, Nobuko y los demás seguían en la playa admirando el espectáculo, Nakao tenia abrazada a Nobu por la espala, envolviéndola en sus brazos, mientras que ella apoyaba sus manos en las extremidades de el.

-Heikichi-kun

-mmm?

-hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo

-…

-..

-es algo delicado, verdad?

-…

-muy bien, cuando regresemos, me lo dices

-mm *asistió*

-Chicos! –risa

-Ah?, Risa!, mooo a donde se habían ido ustedes dos

-jajaja, perdón perdón

-Bueno no importa, ya es hora de que nos vallamos, recojamos nuestras cosas

-ok

Otani iba caminando justo al lado de risa cuando ella y Nobuko comenzaron a hablar, pero el puedo notar algo en la cara de Nakao.

-Nakao, que sucede?

-ah?

-Te sientes mal, te ves preocupado

-mmm, no te preocupes estoy bien

-mm bueno supongo que esta bien…

* * *

><p>Ya llegando todos al hotel, se dispusieron a ir a la habitación de Nakao y Nobu, ya que les entregarían sus regalos de cumpleaños a risa.<p>

-Bien, entren entren, muy bien, este es el regalo mío y de Nakao-chi, felicidades risa

-woo, gracias, puedo abrirlo

-ya lo estas haciendo ¬¬

-waaa!, son los lentes que vi en esa tienda

-si , vi que te gustaron mucho y los compre, pero no se porque quieres unos lentes de sol que brillan en la oscuridad, no tiene sentido…

-jajaja, porque son divertidos

-QUE!, BRILLAN EN LA OSCURIDAD, GENIAL!, Haber préstamelos Koizumi! *Poniéndoselos*, woooo están geniales!

-verdad que si!

-ahhh *suspiro*, solo entre ustedes se entienden

-muchas gracias Nobu-chan, Nakao-chi!

Nakao y Nobu: *sonrisa*

-Risa-chan, este es parte mía y de Suzuki-kun

-waaa, gracias, veamos *abriendo*

Cuando risa abrió el regalo se quedo congelada viendo fijamente el presente, no podía creerlo, hasta que derrepente Otani comenzó a hablarle

-oiii, Koizumi, que sucede, koizu…

**-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-WA!, PORQUE GRITAS ASI IDIOTA!**

**-ES EL NUEVO JUEGO DE CAIN-SAMA!**

-ah?, Cain?

-Susuki-kun y yo íbamos caminando buscando algo para ti, y pasamos por una tienda, y vimos que estaban llegando jugos nuevos y vi que salía el personaje de videojeugos que te gusta, así que…

**-KYAAAA GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS CHIHARU-CHAN! SUZUKI-KUN** *abrazando descontroladamente a Chiharu*

-jajaja, de nada risa-chan

-no es nada- Suzuki

-neee, Risa, y Otani-kun?

-ah?, que sucede

Risa, Chiharu y Nobuko comenzaron a platicar en el sillón de la habitación, mientras que Nakao, otani y Suzuki hablaban en la terraza.

-Que te regalo?

-Ah! , es verdad, que te regalo risa-chan?

-oh, el me dio mi regalo ayer

-ahh, yo pensé que lo hizo cuando se fueron de pronto de la playa

-ah?, a no, no, es que me enseño un claro que había visto en la tarde, de hay se veían muy hermosos los fuegos artificiales, eso es todo

-awww , que románticos

-kyaaa, basta

-jajajaja, pero bueno, y, que te regalo?

-un peluche de conejo y un collar

-ah, te dio dos cosas, risa-chan?

-mm!

-Y eso, porque? –Nobu

-ah!, es que el día de mi cumpleaños, también es nuestro aniversario, por así decirlo jajaja

**-WOO, ENSERIO!**, yo no sabia nada de eso

-y, como es el collar, risa-chan?

-de casualidad será ese que llevas puesto *mirada asechadora*

**-EHH!, COMO LO SUPISTE!**

-¬¬ lo traes escrito en toda la cara

- esta muy lindo, risa-chan

-verdad!, se abre

-ah?, como?

-miren

Risa les mostro ell accesorio enseñando que era un pequeño portarretrato y las dos se sorprendieron

-woo, no pensé que el cerebro de Otani diera para tanto

-que lindo esta risa-chan

-verdad, gracias

-espera un momento…

-que sucede?

-porque demonios tiene dentro esa foto tan horrible

-jajaja es que esa foto fue la que nos tomamos en nuestra primera cita kyaaaa*

- nada de "kyaa", no pudiste poner una mejor?

-yo no la puse, fue Otani

Chiharu y Nobuko: ehhhhhhhhhhhh!

-es enserio risa?

-mm *asintiendo*

-woo, Otani a mejorado mucho, no lo crees

-yo también lo creo risa-chan

-verdad!, esta tan cambiado…_ supongo que después de todo es normal, a pasado por tantas cosas, pero me alegro de que siga siendo el mismo chico de siempre, realmente me gusta, Otani…. _

Mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas, podía verlo desde la habitación como se reía y platicaba con Nakao y Suzuki.

-risa?, ooii!, risaaa (mientras mueve la mano frente a ella) –Nobuko

-ah!, que sucede?

-ahhh *suspiro*, bueno; ah!, es verdad, como se van a ir vestidas mañana, quieren volverse a arreglar aquí en mi habitación?

-ah, si, si hagámoslo

-mm *asiente*- Chiharu

-muy bien, entonces nos vemos aquí a la 12, empieza a las 3 no?, la ceremonia.

-Si, eso creo

-haber esperen, aquí tengo la invitación

Nakao y los demás veían a las chicas desde la terraza, y así continuo su conversación.

-de verdad están muy emocionadas por el día de mañana- Nakao

-no entiendo porque se emocionan tanto por algo así- Otani

-a las mujeres les gustan las bodas –Suzuki

-sigo sin entender el porque

-supongo que es, porque algún dia ellas quieren verse en la misma situación, no lo crees así?

-ah?

-ya sabes, a ellas les gustan los vestidos, las flores, las damas de honor, todas esas cosas, se juntan en un solo día para ellas, y lo mas importante, supongo que es porque van a compartir su vida con la persona que eligieron, no lo ves así?

-mmm…bueno, supongo que si (mientras veía a risa sonreírse) Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de irnos, se esta haciendo tarde, y yo tengo que madrugar para recoger a mis padres mañana

-a ok, no lo sabia, bueno, vamos

Los chicos entraron de nuevo a la habitación, mientras que ellas seguían platicando

-Koizumi

-ah?, que pasa?

-ya es hora de irnos

-mm *asintiendo*, ok

-bueno nosotros también nos vamos, Tanaka-san?

-muy bien, nos vemos Nobu-chan Nakao-chi

-ok, nos vemos mañana

Risa y Chiharu: muy bien, bye bye

-nos vemos Nakao

-adiós

-ok, nos vemos

*cerrando puerta*

-me voy a meter a bañar, Heikichi-kun

-muy bien

* * *

><p>En el corredor, de nuevo se despiden Suzuki y Chiharu de Otani y Risa, y cada quien a su habitación.<p>

-waaa, estoy muy cansada!

-te vas a bañar tu, o me meto yo primero

-wa!, no, yo, yo primero, por favor

-muy bien, entra rápido, no soporto estar mas tiempo pegajoso

-muy bien, no me tardo

Mientras risa se metió a bañar Otani salió a la terraza de nuevo, la noche era fresca, y se veían muchas estrellas, y una hermosa luna adornada en cielo.

-ahhh *suspiro*, ya es mañana…_ no puedo creer que mañana se case, pero bueno, Takeshi es un buen tipo, así que supongo que esta bien… "_supongo que es porque van a compartir su vida con la persona que eligieron, no lo ves así?", _** WAWAWA**,_ no no no, porque estoy pensando en eso, estúpido Nakao, porque siempre dice cosas tan vergonzosas.  
>bueno, no importa, mañana ya será otro día<p>

Entro de nuevo a la habitación y se desplomo en la cama, seguido de un gran suspiro, en unos segundos se quedo dormido, estaba exhausto, después de todo, ir a la playa era algo muy agotador, y ya era tarde.

-Otani, Otani

-_ahh?, que quien?_

-Otani!, despierta!

-Ah?, risa? *Despertando*, que pasa?

- te quedaste dormido, no te vs a bañar?

-ah!, es verdad, terminaste de usarlo?

-sip, es todo tuyo

-bien, bien, entrare entonces

-muy bien

* * *

><p>Y bien, de que es de lo que querías hablarme<p>

-…

Nakao y Nobuko se entornaban juntos sentados en la cama de su habitación, ambos ya se habían bañado, y ya mas tranquilos se pusieron a retomar la conversación pasada.

-e estado pensando…

-Mm?

-tu sabes que te amo mucho, Heikichi-kun

-…

-Pero, cuando termine la universidad, y regrese contigo, dejare a mi abuela sola de nuevo…

-…

-y, y yo, no se si pueda hacer eso

-Nobu-chan…

-yo quiero también mucho a mi abuela, y no quiero dejarla sola *lagrima*

-sucedió algo con ella no es asi

-*snif*, supongo que a ti no puedo ocultarte nada

-*sonrisa*

-ella, esta, mas enferma sabes…

-he?

-si… cuando llego de la escuela, llego lo mas rápido posible, para ver si esta bien… es muy difícil estar en clases, solo me pongo a pensar si esta bien, si comió, sino se resbaló, si tomo sus medicamentos…

-Nobuko…

-te-tengo miedo, Heikichi-kun

-…

-yo, yo no quiero perderla

Mientras ella decía todo esto entre sus sollozos, el solo podía abrazarla, y reconfortarla.

-ella estará bien…

-…

-y cuando termines tus estudios, en ningún momento pensé en alejarte de ella, pero cuando llegue ese momento, sabremos que hacer, así que, ya no te preocupes por eso, mientras tu estés conmigo, todo va a estar bien…

-Heikichi -kun, muchas gracias

-te amo, Nobuko

-yo también te amo, Nakao-chi

Tan cercanos, y lo único que faltaba era acercase centímetros, sus labios se tocaron, mientras que ella solo podía soltar lagrimas de felicidad, ella estaba, en el lugar adecuado, con la persona adecuada.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día por la mañana, Atsushi se levanto temprano para ir por sus padres al aeropuerto, su hermana obviamente estuvo muy ocupada el día de ayer, así que necesitaba dormir lo mas posible, por lo que le pidió a su hermano, si podía ir a recogerlos con el chofer del hotel, el no dio objeciones, y acepto; se cambio de ropa, y listo para salir, le susurro un "me voy" a risa un beso en la mejilla, y un quejido de ella, estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para despertar por eso, así que el decidió mejor no levantarla, además ya se lo había avisado la noche pasada, por lo que se fue sin avisar dos veces.<p>

-_aun así es muy despistada, mejor le dejo una nota, por si acaso…*suspiro*_

Cerró muy despacio la puerta y se dirigió al lobby del hotel para tomar el auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>-*bostezo*, buenos días, ah? Otani?<p>

Risa se levanto y percato que la persona que lo acompañaba en la habitación no estaba, se sorprendió mucho, se levanto de un salto y se dirigió al baño, toco la puerta, y nadie respondió, hasta que dentro de su incertidumbre, descubrió una nota en el buro de su extremo de la cama, que decía.

_Idiotaa…  
>Me fui por mis padres, sabia que lo ibas a olvidar<br>regreso en unas horas  
>Atsushi<em>

-Ah!, es verdad, me asuste por un momento, _como que "sabia que lo ibas a olvidar", mm bueno si lo olvide de todas maneras…_ Bien!, me bañare para irme a la habitación de Nobu-chan

Media hora después, llega otani a la habitación, mientras que risa acababa de salir hace unos minutos de ducharse.

-Ya llege *desplomándose en la cama*

-Bienvenido, como les fue a tus padres?

-Bien, mi papá estaba algo cansado, pero mi mamá lo convenció de ir a vacacionar un poco, antes de irse a arreglar

-ohh, y Midori-san?

-ah?, Onee-san?, mmm dijo que se iba a levantar a las 10:00am para irse al salón, o algo así dijo, y después de eso regresaría aquí para vestirse, ya cuando llegue mi mama supongo que ella ya habrá vuelto.

-mmm *mirando reloj* son las 11:45, así que… **QUE 11:45!, ES TARDE, TARDE!**

-ah?, de que hablas la ceremonia es hasta las 3

-si pero quedamos de nuevo Chiharu-chan y Nobu-chan que nos arreglaríamos en la habitación de ella.

-otra vez?

-si hoy es el gran dia, asi que necesitamos mas tiempo

-ahh?, ahh *suspiro*, como sea, me voy a dar un baño rápido

-muy bien, Nakao-chi se vendrá aquí cuando me valla, ok

-si si, esta bien

-muy bien

Risa comenzó a arreglar todo lo que se llevaría a la habitación de Nobuko, mientras que Otani agarro ropa limpia para ponerse, entro al baño y escuchaba desde la ducha, como risa se peleaba con las cosas, "_ ahhh ella no cambia en nada"._

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos mas tarde Atsushi! *desde la puerta de salida*

**-Ou!** *desde el baño*

Risa salió de la habitación y se topo con Chiharu que ya se encontraba en la puerta de Nobuko.

-Hola, Risa-chan,** WAA!**

-Hoolaa, Chiharu-chan ~~~ (risa parecía un zombi ya que se apresuro mucho y traia demasiadas cosas cargando)

*toc toc*

-Ah!, ya voy! *Desde el otro lado de la puerta* Hola, entren, wa!, Risa que te paso?

-Nada, no es nada~~~

-Deja te ayudo con eso

-Gracias Nobu-chan

-te ayuda risa-chan

-Gracias, chicas *llorando*

-Muy bien entonces yo me voy con Otani

-Ok, nos vemos luego Darling

-mm *asintió* nos vemos Tanaka-san, Koizumi-san

-nos vemos – Chiharu

-Nos vemos, ah!, y le puedes decir a Otani que su traje esta en la habitación de Honda-san (el novio de Midori)

-ah!, mm*asintiendo*, yo le digo

Heikichi tomo sus cosas, y se retiro de la habitación

-Muy bien, comencemos! –risa

-cálmate, ni que fuera un reto esto…

* * *

><p>Ya era la 1 de la tarde, y todos estaban listos, Otani y Nakao salieron de la habitación primero y se dirigieron al corredor para encontrarse con Suzuki, quien se hallaba cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.<p>

-Ou!, Suzuki!

-mm *asintió*, creen que las chicas ya hallan terminado?

-buena pregunta, bueno, conociendo a mi Nobu-chan se a de ver radiante *soñado*

-nadie pregunto eso Nakao

-lo mas seguro es que Chiharu-chan también

-que!, tu también Suzuki-kun, reaccionen!

Derrepente la puerta de la habitación de Nobuko se abrió y una Chiharu muy lida sale de la misma. Traía puesto el vestido que le había elegido Suzuki-kun, cuando se enteraron de la boda en Osaka, era un vestido negro sencillo, con un delgado cinto blanco con una pequeña evilla que hacia que contrastara bastante la pieza, unas sandalias rojas complementaban el atuendo y un peinado recogido con un broche de pedrería adornaban su cabello, ligero maquillaje y unos labios rosados bien resaltados con brillo y un pequeño bolso de mano rojo, era lo que lucia la chica, de nuevo un Suzuki perdido en su novia, hasta que por fin escucho que ella le llamaba, salió de su nube, y se dispuso a contestar

-Susuki-kun?

-t-te ves muy hermosa Chiharu-chan

-Gra-gracias, tu también te vez muy guapo, que bueno que te quedo la camisa.

Suzuki vestía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata carmesí también, un saco negro en mano y zapatos negros junto con el juego, muy sofisticado, ya que Chiharu fue quien eligió la ropa para el.

-waa, Tanaka-san se ve muy bien, me muero por ver a Nobu-chan

-mm- Otani

-Wa!, Darling te vez muy guapo

-Nobu-chan!

-Como me veo?

Después de Chiharu, salió Nobuko, con un despampánate vestido azul, straple, con unas sandalias plateadas, y el cabello semi -recogido, accesorio de pequeñas flores artificiales en el cabello hacían que resaltara el peinado, un delicado collar de pedrería azul, y unos aretes que hacían el conjunto, estola blanca enpeluzada acompañaba el vestido, una bolsa de mano blanco y un maquillaje ligero que resaltaban los ojos de la castaña.

-no cabe duda que cada día te ves mas hermosa

-waa, gracias Darling, a ti también te queda muy bien el traje

-enserio, lo crees?

-si

-Waai, Nobu-chan, te amo!

-waii, yo también te amo!

-ahh *suspiro* Otani

Nakao traía puesto un saco, pantalones y sombrero gris oscuro, con una camisa y zapatos negros, algo simple, pero elegante.

-Que sucede Otani –kun?, no te preocupes, Risa ya viene, es que fue a arreglar sus cosas antes de venir.- Nobuko

-mm, mejor voy por ella, yo tengo que llegar temprano

-muy bien, los vemos en el lobby Otani -Nakao

-Ou!. Risa!

-waa, ya voy, espérenme!

Otani paso el pasillo de la habitación hasta que se encontró con una mujer radiante en un vestido violeta, definitivamente le quedaba muy bien ese color, y el no puedo evitar sorprenderse, ella no noto que el había entrado así que seguía de espaldas arreglando todo con desesperación, hasta que derrepente escucho la vos muy cercana de su novio en su oído.

-Se hace tarde

-waaaa!, **OTANI ME ASUSTASTE!**

-jajajaja, ya deja eso, recuerda que tengo que llegar temprano, vámonos

-ok

Salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta con llave, mientras que caminaban por el corredor y se acercaban al elevador Otani no dijo nada respecto al atuendo que portaba, por lo que se empezó a enfadar risa, pero prefirió no decir nada, ya acumularía su ira para otro día. Llego el asesor y derrepente se rompió el silencio. Volteo a verla y ella se sorprendió, ya que no era el chico pequeño de siempre, ya que definitivamente esos centímetros agregados, hicieron que se viera mas apuesto.

-de verdad te vez muy hermosa hoy

-en serio

-si, me sorprendiste bastante sabes

-entonces lo logre

-que dices?

-nada nada, hablo sola, tu también te ves muy apuesto Otani

-mm, tu crees, me siento extraño vestido así

-mm *negando*, te ves muy bien en ese traje

Risa traía un vestido violeta de una pieza que terminaba arriba de sus rodillas, tenia pedrería incrustada y unos delgados tirantes rodeaban su cuello, una doble tela resaltaba a lo largo del vestido que hacia un zurcido hacia su cadera, destacando su delgada cintura, terminaba en un tono mas claro hacia abajo y unas sandalias plateadas decoraban con estilo, su peinado recogido con unos mechones colgando ligeramente sostenido por pasantes con adornos y un maquillaje leve en su rostro , junto con un lijero rosa pálido adornando sus labios, unos aretes sencillos y listo eso era lo que portaba; mientras que Otani pantalones, saco, zapatos y corbata negra junto a una blanca camisa era simple pero elegante y formal.

-mmm *mirada*

-Que?

-tu corbata esta chueca

-ah?, mm, no me gusta esta cosa

-haber deja la arreglo, no seas descuidado, el día de hoy es importante para tu hermana, debes de estar perfecto para ella

Risa se acerco y comenzó a arreglarle la corbata, Otani perdió su mirada avergonzada en su flequillo, ella termino de arreglarla y juntos de la mano salieron del ascensor para encontrarse con los demás en la entrada del hotel.

* * *

><p>Ya en la iglesia, comenzó hablar el padre con el futuro matrimonio; Otani y Risa se encontraban adelante junto a los padres de Atsushi, mientras que Nobuko, Chiharu, Nakao y Suzuki, se encontraban un poco mas atrás. Derrepente Nakao sorprendió a Nobu y se acerco a susurrarle algo al oído.<p>

-Se que en estos momentos de tu vida, estas muy preocupada por tu abuela y demás…

-_Heikichi__-kun…_

-Pero eso no impide que yo quiera pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado… porque tu eres lo mas preciado para mi… porque tu eres mi Nobuko… y porque te amo

Nobuko volteo a verlo fijamente y noto el objeto en sus manos

-Así que…

El padre llegó a la parte de intercambio de argollas y votos matrimoniales y al mismo tiempo…

-te prometo cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad…

-Heikichi -kun… *lagrimas*

-en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y también prometo amarte toda mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe

El objeto que Nakao había comprado, el anillo de compromiso para Nobuko, ese fue el regalo que Otani acompaño a comprar ese día a Nakao, algo predecible pero al mismo tiempo inesperado. Nakao se lo coloco en el dedo de Nobuko y entrelazaron sus manos y quedaron apoyados el uno al otro durante el fin de la ceremonia.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia había salido a la perfección, todos se fueron al salón después de haber terminado, era un hermoso lugar junto al mar, Risa salió un poco para tomar el aire, mientras que los demás bailaban en la pista, Otani la diviso a lo lejos, que estaba en un balcón, el salón estaba en la planta baja por lo que ese palco se encontraba directamente comunicada a la playa del paisaje.<p>

Otani se acerco, y sin notarlo Risa, suspiro, y dejo caer su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en el borde.

-valla te has de estar aburriendo mucho para que suspires así

**-wa! OTANI!**

-*golpe*

-auch!

- es de mala educación que te asustes cuando vez la cara de alguien

-mmm…

-… que te pasa?

-nada… solo estoy pensando en muchas cosas

-por dios no puede ser, TU pensando! *tapándose la boca por la impresión*

-Cállate!

-mmm bueno al menos estas bien…

-dijiste algo?

-nada, y porque estas aquí?

-…supongo que me siento algo triste, no lo se…

-triste?

-*suspiro*, a de ser porque ya nos vamos a volver a separar todos, Nakao-chi y Nobu-chan se ven tan felices juntos (viéndolos bailar) al fin y al cabo ya están comprometidos…Chiharu -chan y Suzuki- kun se ven mas sin tener que estudiar como escusa ya que son muy tímidos (platicando y compartiendo aperitivos) y nosotros…

-*mirándola fijamente*

-Ahh *suspiro*, tan solo me gustaría verte mas seguido…

-tonta…

-que?

-te dije que todas las vacaciones de verano me iría a Kansai con mi familia o no?

-si pero, yo entiendo que también vas a estar cansado, y no solo saldrás conmigo, si no también con tus amigos de la universidad…

-No saldré

-…e iras a fiestas…

-No iré

-…O estarás cansado y dormirás en las tardes

-No lo aré

-¬¬ mmm

-No are ninguna de esas cosas

-…

-Así que ya cálmate **HMP!**

-Que haces?

Repentinamente Otani subió al borde del balcón y se cruzo al otro lado.

-Ven vamos a la playa un rato (gran sonrisa)

-_Ahhh, esa sonrisa que extrañaba tanto, el Otani de siempre… me alegro que siga a mi lado…  
><em>Pero, no puedo subir traigo vestido y tacones

-ven yo te ayudo, no seas boba

-no me digas boba

-ven toma mi mano

-jajajaja

-que horror porque te ríes

-déjame, que, no puedo estar feliz?

-jajajajajaja

Otani le comenzó a ayudar a subir, lo inevitable paso como en cualquier manga, ella tropezó y callo sobre el.

-waa, estas pesada…

-ah!, lo siento, te dije que no podría!

-esta bien, no te lastimaste?

-eh? *sorprendida*, amm, no… estoy bien

-Bien, vamos,*acercándole su mano*

-mmm

Los dos se dirigieron a la orilla, Risa se deshizo de sus sandalias para estar mas cómoda caminando entre la arena, Otani no tenia problemas con sus zapatos así que no se los quito; ambos iban caminando, platicando, agarrados de las manos… de repente el se detuvo y se quedo de frente viendo al mar, risa lo siguió.

-Waaa, de verdad que se ve hermoso *Otani*

La luna reflejada en el agua con ese cielo estrellado, era perfecto. Risa se quedo en silencio admirado la escena, hasta que noto algo muy particular; que la persona que estaba a su lado, estaba hombro a hombro con ella, no había gran diferencia en altura, tal vez unos pocos centímetros, esta vez no veía la cabeza de alguien a su lado, sino un perfil que compartía la misma vista que ella, se embeleso con otro paisaje, y no puedo notar que ese pequeño niño que la acompañaba a todas partes, se estaba convirtiendo cada día mas en un hombre. Otani noto la mirada de ella y volteo a verla.

-Que, que sucede?

-no nada… esque…

-hmm?

-Jajaja, no es nada, solo que no me había dado cuenta…

-de que hablas no te entiendo, no estas diciendo nada te das cuenta

-en que momento… ya podíamos estar casi a la misma altura del otro…

-ah?...

Otani comenzó a mirar el rostro de Risa iluminado por la luna, pero ese paisaje natural, se quedo atrás al notar que podía verla de frente sin tener que levantar la cabeza por completo, lo único que debía de hacer era levantar un poco sus ojos y verla de frente.

El momento hizo que no se pudiera evitar la oportunidad, y el se aproximo a ella con seguridad, topo su frente en la de ella y susurro un simple:

-aquí estas…

-*leve risa*, si, ya puedes verme…

-*asintió con la cabeza* porque antes era tan difícil?... y porque desde un inicio no note lo bonita que eres…

-*sonrisa*

Ese beso que era tan difícil de lograr entre ellos se volvió simple e irremplazable, como era que antes en algunas ocasiones, era algo gracioso, y ahora se sentía tan serio y lleno de sentimientos, este fue diferente y Otani noto algo esa noche, que ella era la persona que iba a compartir su vida con el, al menos, eso era lo que deseaba.

Se hizo más tarde y decidieron regresar, el día de mañana seria el ultimo así que regresaron todos al hotel a descansar, pero…

**-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, PERO QUE ES ESTO?**

… Atsushi y Risa se toparon con una sorpresa en su habitación

**CONTINUARA-**

* * *

><p><strong>WO0O0O0O0LAZ PERDON PERDON PERDON POR TARDARME TANTO, pero eta vez escribí mucho, vuelvo a recordarles que yo no dejo mis historias sin terminar, puede que me tarde en subir los capítulos, pero termino mis creaciones ;) así que no se preocupen, también agradecer sus comentarios, pero no se preocupes aquí ya esta el capitulo 9 jajajaja disfrútenlo<strong>

**Y que sera con lo que se sorprendieron tanto Risa y Otani, muajaja hasta la próxima jajaja, bby**


	10. Nos acercamos más!, no nos ocultamos nad

Se hizo más tarde y decidieron regresar, el día de mañana seria el ultimo así que regresaron todos al hotel a descansar, pero…

**-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, PERO QUE ES ESTO?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

**Nos acercamos más!, no nos ocultamos nada. Yo solo quiero protegerte!**

**-AH-HA-AH, PO-PORQUE ESTAN TODAS ESTAS FLORES AQUÍ**? -Otani

-ah-ah-ha- Risa

Cuando escucharon los gritos Nobu y los demás acudieron corriendo a la habitación de Risa y Otani, y se encontraron con la misma sorpresa

**-RISA QUE SUCEDE? . WA!**

-Risa-chan, pero que es esto?

Las chicas sorprendidas mirando como la habitación estaba infestada de pétalos de rosas y velas aromáticas por todo el lugar, las luces a media luz, la atmosfera perfecta romántica.

-Valla no sabia que eras de esos Otani *mirada picara*- Nakao

-Cállate!, yo no hice esto

-si Otani -kun todos estamos consientes, pero porque les habrán adornado así la habitación? –Nobuko

-Ah?, Otani a donde vas? -Risa

-voy a ir a preguntar al lobby espérame aquí

-y porque mejor no los llamas?

-ah…claro *avergonzado*

**llamando*

-Dicen que ya vienen

-mmm

Pasaron 3 minutos y le personal del hotel llego a la habitación

-De verdad lo lamentamos mucho al parecer hubo una equivocación con el número de la habitación

-entonces esto es para la habitación de Midori-san y su esposo?

-si lo sentimos mucho, hubo una equivocación con el número, de verdad lo sentimos

-No, no se preocupe

-enseguida le retiraremos todo

-si por favor

-bueno nosotros nos vamos, Otani-kun cuida de Risa *guiño*

-ohhh *afirmación*

-nos vemos Risa

-buenas noches Risa-chan

-mm, gracias por preocuparse*_despidiendo con la mano*_… mmm

-que, porque haces eso?… no me digas que te querías quedar con la habitación así?

-eh?, jajaja, cla-claro que no *descubierta*

-para que la quieres así esta todo cursi y boba

-ahhh *suspiro*

-mmm… quieres que les diga que no lo quiten?

-ah?

-*sonrojado* a-además no se porque la quieres así, ínsita a otras cosas

-¿?, ah? De que hablas

-wa?, no me digas que no captas la atmosfera?

-mmm *pensando* _veamos, una habitación con Otani a media luz, velas y flores, nos quedaríamos platicando hasta tarde, y haríamos una guerra de pétalos, jajaja, Risa vuelve vuelve, a si, amm, y que mas, mm pues solo eso, es verdad no seria mucho, ah? Pero el digo "ínsita otras cosas", que "cosas", mmm tal vez el tenia otra cosa en mente, oh! Tal vez es alérgico y lo ínsita a estornudar o algo, mmm, debería de preguntar, pero todo este tiempo juntos y nunca lo e visto estornudar por una flor…_

-ahhh *suspiro* _ esta tonta definitivamente no la capta. _Bueno quedémonos con la habitación así

-he?, enserio?

-mmm *asintiendo*

**-GRACIAS OTANI!**

-*voz baja* pero no me hago responsable de las consecuencias

-mm?

Otani hablo de nuevo con el personal para que no deshicieran la habitación, y ellos volvieron a disculparse, ya de nuevo en el cuarto, risa comenzó a jugar con las flores, lanzando los pétalos hacia arriba y viéndolos caer, mientras que Otani volvió a la alcoba y cerro la puerta, mientras la miraba fijamente.

_-Como puede ser tan boba para no saber el porque me siento incomodo…_

-Atsushi!, ven vamos a jugar, jajaja

-ahh *suspiro*

Otani se acerco a la cama y se quedo parado de frente mientras ella seguía hincada en la cama lanzando los pétalos

-Risa… de verdad no sabes porque les hicieron la habitación a mi hermana y "SU esposo"

-eh?, que porque se la hicieron así?

-si… que se te viene en mente

-mmm, _pues se supone que lo hicieron por su noche de bo…_*abriendo ojos como platos*,** WAAAA! PORQUE NO LO CAPTÉ ANTES?**

**-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo!**

**-ahh ahora que vamos a hacer!**

**-AHHH ESO ES LO QUE TE VENGO PREGUNTANDO DESDE QUE TE QUISISTE QUEDAR CON ELLA!**

**-Y PORQUE NO ME LO DIJITE ANTES?**

**-PENSE QUE LO HIBAS A NOTAR, CREO QUE ES OBVIO EL PORQUE LA PUSIERON ASI!**

-mmm *nervios*

-ahh *suspiro*, ya cálmate, solo vamos a mover las flores y apagar las velas

-mm pero que desperdicio

-*sorprendido* ¿?

-No!, lo digo porque pues, todo lo que se han de haber tardado en hacerlo para que no lo utilice nadie…

-*sigue sorprendido*

**-NOO, LO QUE QUIERO DECIR, WAA!,** -_pero que estoy diciendo-_

- jajajajaja

**-QUE?, DE QUE TE RIES?**

-jajajajaja

-Atsushi!

-jajajajaja, lo siento, jajajaja, es que eres tan boba jajajaja

-hay si y quien fue el que dijo "y porque desde un inicio no note lo bonita que eres"

-waa, que cara tan fea!

-eh!, quien fue el que dijo eso hace unos momentos?

-Yo

-amm…

-Yo fui el que dijo que eres muy linda

Risa estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras que Otani estaba frente a ella, dejo de reír y la miro fijamente y constato lo que para risa era una venganza; ella se quedo perpleja mirándolo y el se acerco un poco mas.

-… y me sigo preguntando como es que antes no me di cuenta

-At-Atsushi…

-antes dijiste que era un desperdicio si nadie usaba esta habitación no?

-ah?, si pero no lo decía para que nosotros la usemos, es que yo no, mas bien, no , no es que no te quiera , pero es que no se yo *nervios*

-jajajajaja

-ah?

-Como es que caíste con algo tan tonto, jajajajaja

-waaa!, Otani! aun así, tampoco es como si lo hubieras dicho enserio…

-que dijiste?

-nada…, me voy a cambiar

Risa se levanto de la cama para aproximarse al baño a cambiarse de ropa, pero Otani la tomo de la cintura y la envolvió con sus brazos

-At-Atsushi…pero que hac…

-yo te amo…

-…

El le susurro en el oído y siguió hablando

-Y sabes que si un hombre ama a una mujer, la quiere por completo verdad

-*sorprendida*

-…no me gusta que otros hombres te vean, no me gusta que hables de otros hombres, y tampoco me agrada que me apartes cuando yo por fin me estoy acercando…

-ah-ha-ah, A-Atsushi

-No hagas ruidos raros!

-…-_es que si me sigues diciendo cosas tan hermosas, siento que voy a morir cien veces… _- Yo también…

-mm?

-yo también, amo a Atsushi, pero también cuando creo que por fin me estoy acercando… te siento tan distante…

-…mjm *ligera risa*, ahh *suspiro* porque estas cosas son tan complicadas

-jaja, no se

Otani la voltea con cuidado y le mira fijamente, mientras que ella hace lo mismo, el la tiene tomada de las manos y la acerca para darle un abrazo

-Ahhh, porque esto se siente tan bien, *sonrisa*

-jaja, verdad…

Luego de unos segundos Otani tomo su cara y la aproximo a la suya, un beso cálido en la frente y luego llego a sus labios, el sentimiento se hizo mas pasional y Otani la acariciaba por la cintura mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello y amplios hombros; en un instante sin percatarse ya se encontraban entusiastas en la cama sin dejar el afecto a un lado, hasta que entre tantas caricias Otani se separo un poco, y mientras respiraba un poco agitado, pregunto con duda –_solo si tu estas deacuerdo- _ ella le contesto fácil, solo lo beso por la cercanía, ella nunca le había robado un beso antes, el se sorprendió y contento continuo con lo pasado; Risa algo asustada acepto a Otani, pero aun así estaba deacuerdo con lo que hacían, el se deshizo de su saco y corbata que solo estorbaban, mientras que se recostaba con Risa en la cama; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos libres de sus prendas solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas, el la miro con deseo mientras que ella a el con calidez, continuo con lo obvio, el sobre ella cubiertos por las sabanas que liberaban una ligera esencia a rosas; ella deslizaba sus manos por cada centímetro de su espalda , mientras que el acariciaba con delicadeza sus piernas largas, de pronto un dolor presionante en ella, pero al momento se perdió, ella lo amaba así que se entrego por completo, luego de un momento, sintieron un éxtasis que ninguno de los dos sintió antes, el calló rendido sobre el pecho de ella, respiraciones desfallecidas por su parte, mientras que ella lo abrazaba con cariño y la noche continuaba para los amantes.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el último día de su estancia ahí todos se habían puesto de acuerdo de ir por última vez a vacacionar todos juntos, las parejas de Nobuko y Chiharu listas en el corredor esperando a la última, hasta que derrepente se abrió al fin su puerta.<p>

-Hay porque demoraron tanto…Ri-sa..

Nobuko se que sorprendida al ver como venían, Otani parecía un zombi y delante de el una Risa muy fresca, muy despierta y contenta.

**-NO-NONONONONONOON, NO ME DIGAN QUE USTEDES!** *apuntando con el dedo*

-Ah?, que estas diciendo?

-Risa ven aquí un momento

Nobuko agarro a Risa como bulto y de un salto olímpico llegaron a un extremo lejano del corredor y agachadas comenzaron a susurrarse.

-A donde van ellas? –preguntó Otani

-hehehe –Nakao

-que, porque te ríes?

-hehehehe

**-YA BASTA, QUE PASA?**

-Suzuki -kun, que es lo que sucede?

-mmm, no lo se…

-Nobu-chan, pero que pasa, porque de pronto…

-Ustedes!, ustedes!

-Que pasa?

-Aish!, Otani-kun y tu…*susurroandole en el oído*

-Ah-ha, ja, pe-pero que estas diciendo Nobu-chan *descubierta*

-Oh por dios es cierto, Risa, tu apestas mintiendo!

-ahhh *nervios*

-Eso!, muy bien Risa, por fin el dúo de comedia es una pareja que se lo esta llevando seriamente!

-ahh, sobre eso, como te diste cuenta

-una lo llega a notar, no tiene que tener mucho cerebro para darse cuenta

-eh? Eso quiere decir que ya todos lo saben?

-MMM no lo mas probable es que solo mi Darling y yo lo hallamos notado, esto es demasiado avanzado como para que Chiharu-chan y Suzuki –kun lo noten.

-E-entonces me tratas de decir que tu y Nakao-chi…

-*levantando ceja*

-woooo!, desde cuando?

-No te voy a decir esas cosas tonta!

-mmm, bueno de cierta manera saber que no soy la única me hace sentir mejor…

-EHH?, no me digas que te arrepientes?

-ah?, no, no es eso, es solo que pues, el y yo no estamos casados ni nada de eso y pues…

-jajaja, pues en que siglo vives Risa, eres una niña o que?

-Si, todavía soy una niña!

-Lamento decirte que eso se perdió ayer

-ahh *sonrojada*

-Hay tranquilízate Risa, esto no hará mas que fortalecer mas su relación, además Otani-kun no es de los chicos que lo hacen y se van jajaja

-que consuelo… *sarcasmo*

-jajaja, bueno ya vámonos, ah!, y por cierto un consejo mas

-mm?

-No lo evites, después de eso, el necesita que lo sigas aceptando, y pues su relación es algo desequilibrada, por eso te lo digo…

-"desequilibrada", mmm

-me refiero a cuando fuimos a la boda de Maity no dejabas de evitarlo y termino durmiendo con Chiharu-chan y compañía, así que por eso te lo digo

-Ahh, no te preocupes, desde que despertamos estamos hablando bien

-Oh! Eso es nuevo, bueno, supongo que esta bien

-Mm *asintiendo*

-Bien, nos vamos?

-Ouu

* * *

><p>Todo un día de turismo y diversión fue su ultima estancia en Hokkaido, muchos recuerdos guardados y experiencias de su viaje hacían que su amistad y su relación se fortaleciera mas, ya siendo tiempo de volver, ya todos habían empacado sus cosas, Nobuko se iba a ir un tiempo también a Kansai a pasarlo con una tía ya que sus padres se fueron a la granja de su abuela para cuidarla, Suzuki y Chiharu sin problemas, regresaban a su vida habitual, mientras que Otani al igual que Nobuko se iba a quedar en las vacaciones de verano que quedaban en casa con su familia, sus padres también regresaron a casa pero en un diferente vagón en el Shinkansen; ya no había platicas en el vagón todos iban muertos y exhaustos por sus vacaciones todos se la habían pasado muy bien por lo que se merecían un descanso.<p>

Por fin luego de varias horas, llegan a Kansai sin problemas, Nakao le ayuda a Nobuko con tantas maletas y cosas que compró, Suzuki también ayuda a Chiharu pero Otani se va con sus padres a ayudarles a tomar un taxi así que dejo a Risa un momento mientras los enlistaba.

Cada quien a su casa, Otani se despide de risa en el umbral de la puerta y se retira, risa lo despide y entra al recibidor.

-Ya llegue!

-wa! Risa bienvenida, *abrazo* hay hija te extrañamos

-Que Risa esta de vuelta?

-Si cariño ven rápido Risa está aquí!

-Risa!

**-PAPÁ!**

La familia se sentó en la sala a platicar un poco de cómo le había ido a su hija, ella platico todo con lujo de detalla y al finalizar su mamá la acompañó a su cuarto a acomodar sus cosas y a que se bañara. Comenzaron a meter las cosas en los cajones y a poner la ropa sucia en el sesto de lavandería, mientras que su mama se le quedo mirando fijamente un momento.

-Ah? Que sucede mamá?

-Risa…

-¿?

Su madre la agarro con sus manos en el rostro y la miro fijamente

-Dios mío, mi hija se esta convirtiendo en una mujer…

-ah? Pero que dices mamá?

-No lo se tu cara esta mas madura, ya no es la de una niña hija, *sollozos*

-mamá porque lloras?

-No lo se, solo estoy conmocionada de que ya no eres mi pequeña niña es todo

-jjaja hay mamá *abrazo* sabias que algún día esto iba a pasar ¿no?

-si, pero no pensé que tan rápido, derrpenete vas a llegar casada y con mis nietos

-jajajaja, hay mamá pero que dices

-pobre de Otani-kun, no sabe en lo que se metió *tomando su propia cara con su mano*

**-MAMÁ! De que lado estas!**

-Del de Otani-kun por supuesto

Después de mucho bromear risa le conto a su mama que Nobuko se había comprometido con Nakao y ella se sorprendió mucho, después de mucho conversar ella se metió a bañar y cenaron todos juntos en familia.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones pasaron rápido, y muchos acontecimientos pasaron, por ejemplo… la abuela de Nobuko falleció unos días después de que ella se entero que la habían internado en el hospital, fue un momento difícil para ella y para todos, entre eso y mas no hubo muchos cambios, fueron unas vacaciones bastante incomodas para tratar a una des consolable amiga.<p>

Risa y los demás regresaron a la universidad, mientras que Otani regreso a Hokkaido a su servicio, el regresaba para marzo del siguiente año y Risa terminaba la escuela técnica ese mismo año, pero había decidido tomar unos talleres semestrales después para estar mas especializada en el área.

-Risa!

-Ah?, ah!, Yuka! Aquí!

-A te alcance, ya te vas?

-Si, quede con mi mamá en regresar temprano para acompañarla a comprar las cosas de la cena

-Oh ya veo, y hoy no viene Haruka a recogerte?

-Jaja supongo que si, ya sabes que siempre viene

-jajaja

**-RISA!**

-Ah! Mira hablando de el

-Haruka ya te he dicho que no tienes que gritar siempre mi nombre en la entrada de la escuela es vergonzoso sabes

-Pero Risa… *berrinche*

-si si bueno ya ya, que todos nos miran; Bueno Yuka me voy, nos vemos mañana

-Ok, bye bye

-adiós

-ahhh *suspiro* que envida me da Risa, tener un novio tan guapo y tan atento, bueno, no importa

* * *

><p>Los meses siguieron su curso adiós a septiembre, octubre, inclusive a las fiestas navideñas, pasaron las estaciones y llegamos a marzo, el mes que cambia el invierno a primavera, y el regreso de Otani a Kansai a la universidad.<p>

Otani se recibió con honores de su servicio social en Hokkaido, y regresa para retomar su ultimo año como estudiante de la universidad, Risa termino su carrera técnica y decidió tomar nuevas clases empezando el siguiente semestre; mientras que Nobuko seguía en Hokkaido un impaciente Nakao se retenía en Kansai, ya que la misma Nobuko le pidió que lo esperara para terminar sus estudios, también claro, era para no depender siempre del paño de lagrimas que significaba tener a su novio cerca; en tanto a Suzuki y Chiharu sus carreras seguían estables le faltaba igual a ella un año y a Suzuki dos.

*Casa Koizumi*

-ahh!, ya vendría siendo tiempo de que ese idiota me llame diciendo cuando va a volver, hace una semana que no me llama, lo ultimo que me dijo fue…

***Flas back***

-Y dime cuando regresaras a Kansai?

-ah?, de que hablas

-me dijiste que a finales de marzo regresarías, ya se te olvido

-ahh eso…

-si, cuando volverás?, ya hasta paso tu cumpleaños…

-mmm no lo se

-ah? Porque?

-es que no quiero dejar a las personas que tengo aquí

-Otani!

-Jajajaja, estoy jugando, pero no lo se, la verdad todavía no había pensado en regresar aunque mi servicio halla terminado, además, la universidad la reanudo a finales de abril así que no hay problema si me quedo aquí un tiempo

-…

-oiii Koizumi! Me escuchaste?

-entonces… te quedaras mas tiempo?

-mmm no lo se, necesito pensarlo

-cuando te decidas me llamas y me dices cuando vuelves

Ah? Mmm *asintiendo*

***Fin Flash back***

-Ah! Es un bobo! Porque no entiende que ya lo quiero ver!

*Casa Otani*

*Toc toc toc*

-Si, ya voy; Quien es? *abriendo puerta*

-*sonrisa*

**-oh! At-chan!**

-jeje volví

**-Cariño!** **At-chan, AT-CHAN VOLVIO!**

La familia se junto en la sala y hablaron de los logros de su hijo, seguido de muchos afectos de su madre subió a ducharse y a arreglar sus cosas.

-ahhh* desplomándose en la cama* _mmm de seguro esa boba se a de estar preocupando… pero mañana llegare a su graduación y se llevará la sorpresa de su vida jaja…_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Risa se encontraba en su escuela esperando a la ceremonia en su asiento junto a sus amigas, seria algo pequeño pero no había problema, no esperaba tanto ya que su carrera no era para tanto tampoco, pero aun así estaba muy satisfecha con su elección, sus padres no pudieron ir a acompañarla, tampoco su hermano, pero ella afirmó que no había problema que al fin y al cabo solo le entregarían el diploma y no se aria gran cosa.<p>

Llamaron nombre por nombre, hasta que el apellido Koizumi se hizo a relucir, sus compañeros la acompañaron con aplausos, y cuando volteo a ver a la aglomeración con agradecimiento, una cara conocida estaba ovacionándola junto con la multitud, sus ojos se abrieron rápido y se quedo en pausa unos segundos, hasta que todos dejaron de aplaudir y en silencio veían como la alta señorita no se movía del estrado, hasta que una de las maestras a su cargo tubo que despertarla.

-Koizumi *susurro* Koizumi *susurro*

-…

**-KOIZUMI!**

-ah?

**-Bájate del estrado!**

-ah?...

**-OIII! AMAZONA, SI SIGUES TAPANDO A LOS DEMAS NO PODRAN PASAR A GRADUARSE, RECUERDA QUE OSTRUYES EL PASO IGUAL QUE UN TOTÉM!**

Todos: jajajajajaja

-Tu…. *furia*

Risa se bajo corriendo del estrado, agarro a Otani con fuerza y se lo llevo lejos, en la entrada estaba Haruka con un ramo de flores, pero no lo alcanzo a ver y lo paso de largo, todos se quedaron riendo en la sala, mientras que algunas conocidas de Risa continuaron murmurando respeto al joven que se llevo en brazos.

**-W…wa. Ko-koizu-mi, me ahorcas, n-no puedo-res-pirar!**

**-QUE HACES AQUÍ?, ME DIJISTE QUE LLAMARIAS ANTES DE VOLVER!** *soltándolo del cuello*

-te quería dar una sorpresa, que tal *guiñando el ojo y levantando el pulgar*

-no tenias porque venir, me hubieras avisado que volvías antes de todas formas

-de que hablas no podía perderme este momento

-si si ya se, es increíble que yo me este graduando verdad, solo viniste a burlarte

-… vine porque es la graduación de Koizumi, y si es una día importante para ella para mi también

-*sorprendida*

-oi, oi, no vas a voltear, y con eso que me tome mi tiempo para venir hasta aquí

-idiota…

-ah?

-idiota..eres un idiota

-hey!

-*llorando* gracias por venir

-Risa… ahh*suspiro* lo hiciste bien eh *sobando cabeza*

-mmm

-jajajaja, Bien esto hay que celebrarlo, noche de karaoke descontrolado, yo invito

-WUUUUU

-ahhh, hace mucho que no canto hasta desfallecer por Umibozu

-mmm! Yo también!

-bien este día yo invitare todo lo de Koizumi!

-waaa! Otani eres tan amable

-jajaja sigue, sigue *creciendo la nariz*

-Risa!

-ah?, ah! Yuka!

-¿? (Otani)

-Yuka déjame presentarte, el es Otani Atsushi, Otani ella es Nishikaido Yuka, mi mejor amiga de la escuela

-ohh, mucho gusto

-Yuka, el es mi novio

-ah, mucho g… Espera! Que dijiste?

-Ah?

-Tu novio?

-mm *asintiendo* porque que pasa?

-Yo pensé que… tu novio era…

-¿?

-Risa! (Haruka)

-oh! Haruka! Por aquí!

-AHHH que hace este micro humano por aquí, que no se suponía que estabas en Narita haciendo servicio comunitario o algo así?

-que dijiste?

-Risa, yo pensé, mas bien, todas pensábamos que Haruka era tu novio…

-ahhh? Haruka? Claro que no, el es mi amigo de la infancia, eso es todo, un buen amigo jajaja

Todas las compañeras que conocían a risa en la escuela, desde hace mucho tiempo habían visto como todos los días Haruka iba a recogerla a la escuela por lo que todas pensaban que el era su novio, un gran malentendido surgió, y en la graduación todas comenzaron a juntarse y hablar sobre el asunto, cuando risa saco la palabra amigos de la infancia, caras perplejas por parte de muchas vinieron al grupo y otras desconcertadas y confundidas, al final para la gran mayoría no tubo mucha importancia y se fueron, pero para la cercana, que era Yuka, se quedo a hablarlo con Koizumi.

-Pero, es que el siempre ha venido a recogerte a la escuela, y sales con el a todas partes, en San Valentín y navidad siempre te da obsequios, y cuando llueve siempre comparten el paraguas…

-Ah?, jajaja eso, pues es que ya te lo dije, Haruka es mi amigo de la infancia y…

-Entonces del Otani que siempre hablabas era el *apuntando*

-¿? (Otani)

-Yuka?

-Disculpa es que estoy un poco confundida, es todo, nos vemos después

-Yuka!

-…

-Que sucede? (Haruka)

Otani se le quedo viendo a risa mientras que ella divisaba como se iba su amiga.

-Koizumi? Que sucede?

-mm *negando* no nada, es solo que parece que se malentendieron unas cosas, es todo

-Como sea!, aquí esta mi regalo para felicitar a Risa por su graduación!, un lindo ramo de rosas

-*sonrisa* muchas gracias Haruka

-Já!, no es nada, a comparación con ese mini humano que no te regalo nada, mas que gritarte cosas ofensivas a mitad de la ceremonia

**-que dijiste!**

-Yo solo digo la verdad chibi

**-grrr! ESTAS MUERTO, TE MATO TE MATO!**

-Ahh *suspiro*, tendré que hablar con todas mañana…

Haruka se marcho a su casa al notar que risa lo corría con la mirada, y Otani se quedo con ella a celebrar su graduación, como prometió fueron al karaoke como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían, solo que el la pudo notar algo perdida, mas bien desanimada, pero prefirió no decir nada, se daba un poco a la idea; después de mucho cantar, decidieron regresar y de pronto risa se paro en seco, Otani la imito y pregunto que le sucedía.

-mmm, nada, es solo que estoy un poco preocupada, es todo

-Por tu amiga, mmm, yuuko?

-Yuka…

-Ah, si Yuka, pero a que se referían todas con que pensaban que ese tipo era tu novio, que nunca le hablaste de mi?

-Si, claro que le hablaba de ti, pero nunca le mostré una foto o algo y como Haruka siempre viene a recogerme a la escuela creo que se malentendió…

-…y me puedes decir, porque siempre te iba a recoger?

-…

-Risa ¬¬

**-JA!** Bueno después mejor arreglo las cosas con mis amigas, ya es tarde y tengo que volver, nos vemos Otani!

**-OI!.** Ahh *suspiro* y ahora que le pasa

Risa se fue corriendo y sus pensamientos no dejaban de correr al mismo tiempo.

_-ahhh no le puedo decir porque viene a recogerme todos los días, mmm mañana tengo que hablar con Yuka, es un alivio que metiera esos cursos también…_

* * *

><p>Risa llego a su escuela y al pisar la entrada ya escuchaba el murmuro de todas sus compañeras, cosas como: "<em>ya te enteraste que tenia dos novios a la vez", "supiste que todo este tiempo engaño a Yuka diciéndole que salía con el chico guapo de la entrada", "olle, es cierto que estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo", etc.<em> Los chismes continuaban pero a ella solo le preocupaba arreglar las cosas con su amiga, así que no les tomo mucha atención y se dirigió al salón de clases, ella ya se encontraba en su banca de siempre la cual compartió con Risa mucho tiempo, ella se sentó y el silencio inundo el aula, un "buenos días" por parte de Risa y su amiga solo alcanzo a soltar un quejido, Koizumi se preocupo mas y prefirió hablarlo al finalizar las clases, para tener una charla con calma; las clases terminaron, ya que solo seria una preparación y luego serias vacaciones de fin de curos y en abril iniciarían las clases regulares, Risa le pido hablar y ambas fueron a la azotea del edificio a aclarar las cosas.

-Yuka, te quería explicar lo que sucedió ayer

-mm* asintiendo*, la verdad me dejaste muy consternada Risa… no lo entiendo si siempre Haruka era el que ha venido a recogerte desde que te paso "eso", y tu "novio" nunca vino a hacerlo, porque, no lo entiendo

-es que… Otani no se encontraba en Kansai cuando eso sucedió y…

-Si, pero aun así, nunca note que te llamara, o que lo hiciera al menos en San Valentín o en alguna otra fecha, no se

-mmm, yo… no le dije a Otani nada al respecto de lo que sucedió hace un año

-ah?...

-Cuando el se fue a Hokkaido, días después de que se fuera, "eso" ocurrió y yo no quería preocuparlo, por lo que decidí mejor no contárselo, y Haruka se entero porque tu le dijiste…

-si, pero eso fue, porque pensé que era tu novio…

-…

-además dices, que el se fue hace un año y ya volvió, pero llevamos 3 años en la escuela y yo llevo 2 y medio de conocerte, y solo e visto a Haruka venir por ti a la escuela

-si, porque cuando yo salía de aquí el todavía estaba en clases… por eso no podía venir a visitarme

-ahh*suspiro* pero Risa, porque no se lo dijiste, es tu novio

-no quería preocuparlo…

-pero no crees que tampoco a sido justo para Haruka, el a estado viniendo a recogerte a diario sin faltar desde entonces, y tu lo has dejado, no crees que esas son muchas esperanzas

-*negando con la cabeza* esto ya a quedado muy claro con Haruka desde la escuela superior, así que no te preocupes solo somos buenos amigos; además, el tiene muchas novias

-ah?

-si, no sabias tampoco verdad, Haruka tiene 12 novias

**-DOCE!**

-Si, en la escuela tenia 9, pero el numero a subido conforme a los años… de verdad que no lo entiendo

-ah-ha-a, y, y yo que lo creía un hombre perfecto (_adiós príncipe)_

-jajajaja

-entonces del que siempre me estuviste hablando es del chico que vi ayer?

-si, el es Otani

-mmm entonces no es Otani Haruka, sino…Otani…

-Atsushi, Otani Atsushi, es su nombre

-ohhh, pues…

-¿?

-el tampoco esta tan mal Risa *codazo*

-jajajaja cállate! *golpe*

-auuu!, ya te he dicho que golpeas muy fuerte Risa

-jajaj si lo siento

…lo digo enserio

-bueno como sea, me gustaría presentarte formalmente de nuevo a Otani, Yuka *ignorando*

-*me ignoras ¬¬*

Ambas chicas salieron de la escuela, mientras que en la salida de la misma ya había un chico esperando a risa que saliera, Otani, quedo de verla al salir y ya se encontraba debajo de un árbol fuera del edificio esperándola; al instante noto como todas las chicas que iban saliendo de la misma murmuraban cosas como: "_ya viste, es el chico de ayer", "mira, mira, es el otro novio de Koizumi Risa", "te enteraste que ambos chicos sabían que salía con ambos"; _ Otani estaba llegando aun nivel de estrés en el que estaba apunto de gritarles, pero cuando estaba a pinto de hacerlo, el otro implicado llego a la escena, Haruka, como siempre, sin falta, ya se encontraba también esperando a risa en la entrada. Camino y se aproximo a Otani y se paso a su lado, mientras que los múltiples murmuros se hicieron en pláticas al unisonó.

-que haces aquí?...

-vine a recoger a mi Risa por supuesto

-A **"TU"** Risa?

-así es, así que puedes ir regresando al jardín de niños, micro humano

**-QUE DIJISTE?**

-ah!, lo siento, lo olvidaba, tal vez el sonido no llega hasta donde tu estas, tal vez si me agacho un poco

-agáchate, y despídete de esa boca que tienes

**-OTANI!**

Risa y Yuka llegaron a la salida, y vieron a la multitud rodeando a Haruka y a Otani, por tanto alboroto Otani no pudo escucharla y Haruka exploto y grito algo que no debía.

-Pues si quieres intenta golpearme, pero al menos yo si estuve con Risa en su momento mas difícil, y tu, tu que hiciste, irte a esconder a Narita…

-…estaba en Hokkaido…

-…mientras ella sufría de miedo, después de lo que paso!

**-HARUKA!**

Otani se quedo perplejo unos segundos, le entro une escalofrió por su espalda y sus ojos se abrieron por el shock de esas palabras, volteo a ver fugazmente a Risa a un extremo, se acero la agarro de la mano y se la llevo rápido de allí.

-O-Otani, Otani

-_que, porque, porque dijo eso, ella, ella me esta ocultando algo, y yo… no me di cuenta de nada_

**-OTANI!**

El se detuvo en un parque, la soltó se volteo y la miro fijamente, mientras que ella desvió la mirada.

-de que estaba hablando ese tipo hace un momento

-Otani, yo…

-dime, que fue lo que paso…

-…

**-RISA DIME!**

-cuando, cuando, tu te fuiste a Hokkaido, unos días después, al salir de la escuela…

-…

-me asaltaron y…

-…y que mas…

Otani tenia miedo, pensaba lo peor, solo podía tragar saliva mientras que ella con dificultad explicaba lo que sucedió hace tiempo

-trataron de…

Risa no podía decirlo, que habían tratado de abusar de ella, así que se acero a Otani y se lo dijo al oído, de nuevo el escalofrió pasando por la espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, cerro los ojos con furia, la agarro de los brazos y bajo la cabeza, estaba frustrado y se sentía impotente.

-porque…porque no me dijiste?, porque no me habías dicho?…

-porque, acababas de irte a Hokkaido, y yo, no quería… que te preocuparas

-…no querías que me preocupara…

-además, jajaja, no te preocupes no paso nada, no me hicieron nada, solo me robaron mi dinero y ya

-… "que no paso nada", "que no me preocupe"…

-Otani…

**-ESAS PERSONAS CASI ABUSAN DE TI, Y QUIERES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE, Y QUE LO DEJE PASAR SOLO ASI!, PERO COMO PUDISTE NO DECIRMELO!**

Risa perdió fuerzas y callo al suelo, el la imito y comenzaron a correr las lagrimas en la cara de ella.

-a-acababas de irte, y, y si yo te lo decía, hubieras regresado solo para cuidarme y hubieras perdido la oportunidad de ir a la escuela que tanto querías…yo-yo solo no quería ser un estrobo, no quería molestarte…

-"estorbo", escúchame, nunca, nunca! Para mi, tu has sido un estorbo!, no quiero, no quiero que me vuelvas a ocultar nada me oíste Risa!

-…

-Me entendiste?

-mm *asintiendo*

Otani la abrazo con remordimiento y una efímera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, se alegraba de que no le sucediera nada, pero el resentimiento el coraje de no haber estado ahí para ella, por no poder protegerla…  
>Se sentaron en una banca próxima a ellos, el parque donde estaban, estaba completamente solo, la gente no regulaba ir mucho a ese lugar por lo que su escena fue personal, dentro de lo que cabe.<p>

-Después de que paso eso, solamente se lo conté a Yuka, ya que al siguiente día no asistí a la escuela, fue a llevarme los apuntes y le conté todo porque me encontraba muy nerviosa, y…como Haruka iba a recogerme 3 veces por semana a la escuela, ella pensó que el era el novio del que le contaba, así que, ella le comento todo a el… y después de eso el a diario me encamina a mi casa…

-mmm… ahora entiendo porque no me contestaste las primeras 2 semanas que me fui a Hokkaido…

-yo, yo solo, no quería que estuvieras pensando en eso, y para no preocuparte, decidí mejor no decírselo a nadie…

*golpe en la cabeza*

-auu!

-tonta!, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esas cosas, me entendiste

-mmm

-ahh *suspiro* con razón tu amiga me miro con odio ese día, de seguro piensa que soy una mala persona…

-jajaja no te preocupes, ya le explique todo a ella

-bueno eso es un alivio… pero, todos en tu escuela hablaban mucho, ya no los soportaba de ganas de lanzarlos a todos al mar…

-jaja, no te preocupes, no me importa lo que piensen, ellos hicieron conclusiones por su cuenta

* * *

><p>Días después Otani visitó la casa de Haruka, el salió a su encuentro y se le quedo mirando desconcertado<p>

-que haces aquí enano?

-vine a…

-¿? A que viniste?

-mmm…

-…

**-ahhh! Venia a agradecerte por cuidar a Koizumi, pero no me arrepiento, no lo are, no lo are!**

-**que?, deberías de venir a agradecer de rodillas!**

**-ñaaaa!, piérdete!**

**-bueno aunque te pusieras de rodillas, a la altura en la que estas es tu lugar!**

**-QUE?**

**-MICRO HUMANO, ENANO!**

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos años desde entonces, muchas cosas sucedieron desde entonces, Otani ya llevaba un año trabajando, para colmo le toco empezar en su escuela superior Maido, Risa regreso después de estar medio año en Tokyo en unos congresos sombre nuevos estilos de peinados y maquillajes, dentro de unas semanas, cuando entrará otoño, Nobuko y Nakao se casarían, ella termino la universidad y regreso a vivir a Kansai con sus padres, en tanto a Chiharu y Suzuki a el solo le faltaba un año para recibirse y ella encontró trabajo con un profesor de la misma universidad, ya que salió con la puntuación mas alta de la escuela.<p>

Para sorpresa de muchos Mimi estuvo trabajando mucho tiempo con Risa, desde que ella estaba en su escuela técnica, se volvieron mas cercanas, claro para Koizumi eran buenas amigas, pero cuando le preguntaban a Mimi, ella solo decía que no la conocía, y la negaba por completo, Risa conocía la personalidad de Mimi por lo que no le daba mucha importancia; siempre que Haruka iba a recoger a risa, Mimi también iba con ellos, y Haruka también la acompañaba a casa, después de todo es un "caballero", pero entre platicas nunca se llevaron bien ya que ella solo hablaba mal de Risa, y el solo hablaba mal de Otani.

Había días en lo que Risa salía con Haruka y Otani con Mimi, y después en la tarde ellos salían, pero Mimi y Haruka no permitían que tuvieran citas juntos y siempre que había oportunidad unían fuerzas para molestarlos y entrometerse, aunque pasara tanto tiempo, ambos no se daban por vencidos.

Haruka se le declaro varias veces, solo porque era una modelo reconocida y famosa, y ella lo sabia a la perfección por lo que siempre lo golpeaba y lo trababa peor que un animal, ya que Haruka siempre vio sus verdaderos colores, el estaba completamente acostumbrado a la verdadera Mimi, por lo que se hicieron amigos de odio.

Y un día de repente para supresa de muchos, terminaron siendo pareja, Otani y Risa tenían una cita, los vieron pasar, y la pregunta común salió a la luz "que hacen aquí los dos, juntos?" y su respuesta unísona fue "estamos saliendo", claro para Risa y Atsushi no fueron los únicos sorprendidos, Saiko-chan, Nobuko, Nakao, Suzuki y Chiharu también se sorprendieron pero al final en dos años suceden muchas cosas, mas de las que nos podemos imaginar.

* * *

><p>*hablando por teléfono*<p>

**-Risa!, tienes que acompañarme mañana, no se como me pude retrasar tanto!**

-si lo se no te preocupes yo te acompaño Nobu-chan

-waa, tengo miedo!, que tal y si…

-no no lo digas, todo va a estar bien, mañana te acompaño y vas a ver que no pasa nada, será de entraba por salida

-mm *asintiendo*

-y, ya se lo dijiste a Nakao-chi?

-noooo, y no debe saberlo, mejor prefiero que me acompañes tu y Chiharu-chan mañana y ya después dependiendo de lo que suceda, considero en decirle o no…

-y ya le dijiste a tu mamá?

-si, a ella ya le dije, pero dijo, que no me preocupara, y que fuera con mis amigas, que todo saldría bien…

-lo ves! Tu tranquila, mañana te acompaño y veras que no pasa nada, desacuerdo

-hay Risa como puedes decir eso, imagínate en mi situación!, tu que harías, le dirías a Otani-kun?

-ah?, no, creo que definitivamente no lo aria

**-lo vez!**

-muy bien entonces te veo enfrente de la clínica del centro mañana a las 10 de la mañana, ok?

-muy bien, adiós

-adiós *fin dela llamada*, Nobu-chan tiene razón, es mejor que no le diga nada a Nakao-chi, bien, mañana espero que no sea un día tan atareado, waa esto no me esta pasando a mi y estoy demasiado nerviosa…

**CONTINUARA-**

* * *

><p><strong>Wo0o0o0olaz, aquí de nuevo, jojo que será lo que le pasa a Nobuko, ideas?, jajaja para la próxima. Se que me tardo mucho en subir los capítulos, pero me creerán que escribo un capitulo de 20 hojas en tan solo una hora; ya que regularmente no tengo tiempo porque estudio y trabajo no me da nada para seguir mi fic, pero como ahora estoy de vacaciones, aproveché un poco el tiempo libre de no ir a la escuela para no dejarlos picados por lo anterior, ahora los dejo picados con este jajajaja, espero que les halla gustado.<strong>

**Muchos querían que ya tuvieran su escena pasional Risa y Otani, pero como rectifico a varios de los seguidores, que mi historia no tendrá hentai extremo, solo un shojo nivel 9 XD jajaja, a está serie yo no la veo con ese grado así que no esperen que sea explicita en esas situaciones , solo lo dejo en claro como estuvo y punto, nada de morbo y a los que si querían lo siento, pero en esta fic no abra hentai XD, esa escena la escribí de volada las ideas fluyen mas sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo me reprimo porque no quiero sacarlos de personaje, por eso es que me tardo un poco mas al escribirlos, trato de hacerlos los mas parecido a sus personalidades y a la trama del mismo manga o anime para lo que vean uno u otro o ambos XD.**

**Muy bien espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirlo y uds al leerlo, nos seguimos leyendo, bby**


End file.
